Instintos Peligrosos
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si los papeles se hubieran invertido?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Otra vez tuvo el inútil gesto de limpiar las lágrimas inexistentes con el dorso de su mano. Y una vez más se sorprendió al ver su piel completamente seca. Jamás se había sentido tan humana antes de conocerlo. Ni siquiera hacía tantas décadas, cuando en realidad lo era. Ahora se escondía entre las sombras de un lugar alejado, observando a la única persona que había amado… abandonándola quizás para siempre. Quizás dirigiéndose a una muerte segura.

Pero no quería… bueno, no _debía_ hacer nada para detenerlo. Él debería ser capaz de conservar la vida que le había tocado. Sin que ella influyera en sus decisiones y nublara su juicio.

Después de todo, Edward era humano, y Bella no era más que un monstruo con demasiada conciencia de sus actos como para poder considerarse como algo bueno. Por un momento deseó que nada hubiera sucedido, que él pudiera haber sido como sus tantas otras distracciones… pero luego descartó la idea inmediatamente. No se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido. Por que aunque su muerto y frío corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, él debía ser feliz.


	2. 1 Bocadillos

**Capítulo 1 Bocadillos **

Bella suspiró y se puso de pié mientras él todavía intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Ciertamente eso ya no era un problema para ella. Supuso que no la seguiría, ya que aún seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido y gimiendo tenuemente. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse ropa al caminar hacia la cocina, en busca de algo para que él bebiera, sólo se cubrió con la bata que conservaba a un lado de la cama de la rústica habitación de hotel.

Tomó un vaso de la alacena mientras tarareaba una vieja tonada de notas suaves y lo llenó con soda. La Coca Cola era perfecta. Contenía tanta azúcar como le era posible a una bebida. Y a ella le apetecía algo acaramelado.

El perfume de la sangre de su presa más reciente no era malo, pero necesitaba un toque más dulce para resultarle más atractivo. No era todos los días que acababa con una presa tan premeditada, y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerlo lo más apetitoso posible.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, él aún estaba tomándose la cabeza con las manos y respirando superficialmente. Bella tuvo que resistir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Los humanos eran tan débiles. De no ser por que adoraba la adrenalina de la caza y la seducción, simplemente los mataría a primera vista. Pero tenía que admitirlo: su forma de cazarlos también tenía sus ventajas. Nada podía considerarse más emocionante que seducir, disfrutar y saborear a una presa. En todos los sentidos que esas palabras pudieran ofrecer.

- Toma, bebe esto -le dijo a Steve, que se incorporó y tomó el vaso sin quejarse. Se lo bebió todo de un solo trago y luego se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano. Llevaba dos semanas enteras con él, y ella ya estaba empezando a cansarse ese gesto. Claro que desde una perspectiva muy real, él era la presa perfecta: un hombre no muy joven ni muy viejo, moderadamente atractivo, engreído, egocéntrico, huérfano y… total y completamente estúpido.

Ni siquiera había notado las evidentes diferencias que su "conquista" tenía con otras mujeres. De verdad había que ser ciego para no notar que ni siquiera pertenecía a su especie.

- Gracias cariño –murmuró, y ella no pudo evitar la expresión que se asomó a su rostro: asco. Se acercó rápidamente hasta que sus rostros quedaron a un par de centímetros de distancia. Él se sobresaltó e intentó quitarse, pero ella lo había tomado del cuello, inmovilizándolo.

- ¿Qué te dije acerca de lo de "cariño"? –preguntó siseando, como si las palabras fueran ácido. La boca de su presa se abrió, pero no para responder, sino para intentar que algo de aire llegara hasta los pulmones.

Lo mantuvo quieto para que tuviera que mirar sus ojos por un momento. La sed hacía que se vieran casi negros. Bella sonrió levemente y acercó su nariz despacio a la mandíbula del muchacho.

- Miedo… -susurró inhalando el perfume que emanaba de su piel. Adoraba ese aroma. Puso un dedo de su mano libre en el pecho de su víctima y casi parecía que lo acariciaba, salvo por el rastro de piel lastimada que dejaba su uña hasta llegar a la base de su estómago. Steve intentó quejarse, pero más rápido de lo que podía pestañear, Bella ya le había cubierto la boca, impidiendo que emitiera cualquier tipo de sonido.

Su corazón bombeaba con tanta fuerza que lo hubiera oído sin esfuerzo, incluso de haber sido humana. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba las facciones del humano al que había acariciado hacía apenas unos minutos. Paseó lentamente su nariz por encima del largo arañazo que había hecho en la piel de su torso, inhalando profundamente mientras sus ojos se ensombrecían aún más, llegando a un brillante negro.

- Delicioso –murmuró justo antes de deslizar su boca hasta su cuello y clavar sus dientes en el hueco de su mandíbula. El musculoso hombre tembló y forcejeó, pero de nada servía contra el amarre de hierro que formaban las manos de la mujer de apariencia tan delicada y mortífera a la vez.

Finalmente el horrible ardor de su garganta pareció aplacarse un poco, justo cuando Steve abandonaba la conciencia para no volver a despertar. Bebió hasta la última gota y luego se separó relamiéndose los restos de los labios. Se alejó poniéndose de pie ágilmente y se limpió la boca con los dedos como un gesto rutinario, a pesar de que nada la manchaba, de hecho, no había derramado ni una gota. Las blancas sábanas permanecían impecables. Le había costado años y años de adiestramiento volverse tan prolija.

Por un momento recordó cuando era una neófita, en Volterra. No parecía tener tanto apetito como los demás vampiros que habían sido transformados al mismo tiempo, pero sí era más desastrosa. Suspiró un poco decepcionada de que la caza se hubiera terminado, y luego se dispuso a quitar el cadáver antes de que comenzara a apestar.

Hizo lo mismo que con todas las víctimas de su sed. No quería llamar la atención de la familia que la había transformado, así que siempre se deshacía de los cuerpos rigurosamente. Esta vez sería mucho más fácil, ya que había escogido una ciudad aledaña al mar. Era sencillo arrastrarlo mientras nadaba rápidamente a las profundidades.

Entonces era de madrugada, el horario perfecto para este tipo de trabajos. Así que no hizo más que envolver la pálida carcaza de su última conquista en las sábanas blancas y llevarlo sin problemas hasta la orilla. Una vez ahí solo se dedicó a nadar por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se alejó lo suficiente como para que no regresara arrastrado por la marea. Al llegar simplemente lo hundió en el fondo y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Una rápida ducha fue todo lo que le hizo falta para sentirse fresca de nuevo luego de la sucia agua salada. Nunca había sido muy importante para ella la forma en la que se vestía, pero ahora cada atuendo tenía un propósito. Viajar con la ropa errónea podría provocar inspecciones y cateos que definitivamente no serían bienvenidos. Así que escogió un traje formal compuesto por una pollera de tubo y una camisa blanca y simple que jamás llamaría la atención excesivamente.

Quitó todo lo que hubiera podido alertar de su presencia a cualquiera, aunque solo fuera por una simple costumbre, y empacó su ropa para largarse del lugar. Nunca se mantenía quieta en un solo lugar. El hecho era que aunque Demetri no pudiera localizarla, los Volturi siempre contaban con otros trucos, que bien podrían arruinarle la independencia que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Escogió la ciudad rápidamente. Una muy alejada de donde se encontraba. Ahora permanecía en un pueblo costero de Brasil. Muy cómoda, pero también muy limitada por las horas de Sol radiante que bañaba el lugar. Ya estaba bastante cansada del portugués, así que decidió por Estados Unidos casi sin considerar otras opciones.

Entró a internet para decidirse por algo más concreto. El Sol la estaba volviendo loca, así que lo primero que buscó fue un lugar que permaneciera nublado la mayor parte del año. Forks fue la primera ciudad que apareció, encabezando la lista. Lo primero que leyó fue el número de días nublados por año, el cual sonaba más que perfecto… pero lo segundo fue la cantidad de habitantes: sólo unos cuantos más de mil. Eso sí le causaba problemas. Si quería pasar desapercibida, un pueblo pequeño no era la mejor opción.

Se arrojó a la cama con desgano, con su laptop en el regazo y lo pensó mirando el cielo raso de la habitación. Siempre le había costado decidir por los lugares. De hecho, tomar cualquier decisión había representado un problema. Pero lo bueno era que una vez que se decidía, era capaz de soportar viento y marea por sus ideales y sus planes.

Suspiró profundamente y se levantó para asomarse a la ventana. Estaba comenzando a amanecer, pero la luz era gris y desdibujada por una gruesa capa de nubes. Llenó sus pulmones con el aroma de la brisa matutina y tuvo un deseo ferviente de que todos los días fueran como ese. No era que el Sol no le gustara, sino todo lo contrario, pero no hacía más que recordarle que no podía disfrutarlo.

Mantenerse encerrada en una habitación, o incluso en una casa o un departamento, resultaba increíblemente frustrante. Quería ser capaz de salir cuando se le antojara. Y ese era el método perfecto. Volteó a la pantalla de la laptop, que había quedado sobre la cama y sonrió ante el descolorido paisaje boscoso que la llamaba. Ése sería su próximo destino.

Cuando se bajó del avión en Seattle la recibió una tenue luz entre violeta y grisácea. Sonrió al cielo, que parecía darle la bienvenida incluso al haber llegado unos cuantos minutos antes de lo previsto. Eso la había puesto nerviosa, pues ella planeaba llegar después del anochecer, pero su preocupación se esfumó cuando fue consciente del clima.

Las nubes formaban una capa impenetrable que cubría como un manto el lugar, haciendo que todo pareciera verse en blanco y negro. Le habían informado debería utilizar varios medios de transporte, incluyendo un avión, una avioneta y un autobús, pero descartó la idea al llegar. Simplemente correría la mayor parte del trayecto. Llevaba su equipaje, con un atuendo preparado para cada situación que pudiera presentársele, pero aun así era una sola maleta.

Se alejó del pequeño aeropuerto y se subió a un taxi para así no tener que fingir un tedioso paso humano al atravesar la ciudad. Además, una llovizna ligera comenzaba a caer, y llamaría mucho la atención de haber estado caminando bajo la lluvia, por más tenue que ésta fuera.

Decidió bajarse del automóvil en una de las calles más cercanas al boque y emprendió un paso humano hasta que notó que nadie la miraba. Una simple carrera a través de ese bosque la llevaría a donde quería estar, pero simplemente no podía arriesgarse, tuvo que adentrarse en el bosque después de que las luces de la calle dejaron de alumbrarla, tras haberse alejado lo suficiente de las avenidas principales.

El bosque la rodeó con su interminable oscuridad, haciéndola invisible para cualquier mirada curiosa que pudiera asomarse desde los edificios. Y fue entonces cuando comenzó a correr. Adoraba correr a toda velocidad. Y el ambiente húmedo no le preocupaba tanto cuando significaba que no debería mantenerse alejada de los espacios abiertos durante el día. Valía la pena.

Corrió hasta ver a lo lejos las escasas luces de Forks, Washington. Un pueblo pequeño y de apariencia desierta se alzó ante ella, augurándole un tiempo de calma… por lo menos hasta que encontrara a su próxima víctima. No le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención, salvo para las pocas personas a quienes escogía como bocadillos, así que simplemente desaceleró el paso cuando se acercó considerablemente a las primeras casas.

Se acercó a la carretera y adoptó un paso humano mientras cargaba su bolso, intentando simular que estaba cansada de caminar todo el camino desde algún otro lugar. Ni siquiera era necesario que pensara cuál lugar. Si alguien le ofrecía un aventón -que era lo que buscaba-, simplemente lo distraería si hacía demasiadas preguntas.

Tras un par de minutos el primer automóvil se asomó por la carretera, alumbrando su espalda con unos faros potentes en la oscuridad. Volteó poniendo una expresión inocente y fingiendo que el peso de la maleta y el frío la incomodaban. Se estremeció sutilmente y adoptó una postura desgarbada mientras extendía su mano hacia la camioneta con el pulgar levantado.

Fue capaz de ver claramente al chofer y al vehículo antes de que se detuvieran con gracia a un costado de la autovía, unos cuantos metros delante de ella. Le sorprendió por un segundo que se detuviera siendo una mujer la que conducía. Normalmente los hombres se sentían atraídos naturalmente, y las mujeres todo lo contrario. Corrió hasta la puerta del acompañante a paso humano, pero apresuradamente.

- Ay, muchísimas gracias –murmuró mientras abría la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, el dulce perfume de la mujer la golpeó de lleno en el rostro, como si se tratara de un raro mangar. La boca se le llenó de ponzoña y tuvo que tragar audiblemente para evitar saltarle encima. Necesitaba una coartada para llegar al pueblo, y llegar junto a esa mujer era perfecto.

- Vamos, sube, sube –murmuró la conductora con tono entre amable y exasperado. Bella contuvo el aliento al subirse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. La oscuridad era genial cuando era necesario esconder el color borgoña de sus ojos. Así no tenía que recurrir a los molestos lentes de contacto, que tan poco prácticos resultaban al deshacerse tan rápidamente.

La mujer, de cabello castaño y ojos celestes comenzó a hablar en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

- Vas a Forks ¿cierto? –preguntó. Bella asintió levemente intentando apretar los labios lo más disimuladamente posible-. Perfecto. Yo también voy hacia allá. Si no me equivoco, aún faltan unos cinco kilómetros o algo así. No es mucho, pero caminando con este clima podría resultar muy molesto. ¿Tú conoces el pueblo? –negó con la cabeza en lugar de arriesgarse a abrir la boca y que la sed resultara demasiada-. Tampoco yo, soy de Seattle. Me llamaron para cubrir un cargo en el Instituto por unos días. Soy profesora de Biología.

Bella no estuvo segura de qué decir, así que simplemente sonrió mientras se frotaba las manos una con la otra, como si intentara mantener el calor. Una simple costumbre que había adoptado para mezclarse con los humanos, para pasar desapercibida.

- No conozco a nadie, así que me quedaré en el único hotel de la ciudad. Ya reservé habitación. No quería quedarme sin lugar para dormir. Quizás soy un poco paranoica. No es como si hubiera demasiada gente en este lugar –sonrió amablemente y puso los ojos en blanco. Bella intentó reprimir el quejido cuando la mujer volteó hacia ella y habló dejando que su perfume le llegara más directamente. No era de las mejores esencias que había captado en su existencia, pero definitivamente estaba entre las mejores cinco.

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos por un segundo. No le importaba en lo más mínimo la mujer, pero necesitaba de ella para lograr su coartada. Necesitaba que le diera más datos, un nombre, por lo menos.

- ¡Oh! Soy Belinda, por cierto –eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Bella sonrió con sorna, pero antes de que la mujer pudiera seguir parloteando, un ruido sordo y fuerte la sacó de su burbuja. Una llanta se había pinchado, haciendo que el carro se moviera casi fuera de control hasta quedar aparcado en la grava a un lado de la carretera. Perfecto.

En cuanto el automóvil se detuvo en la oscuridad, a unos tres kilómetros de la ciudad, Bella se inclinó sobre la mujer y clavó sus dientes apresuradamente en su garganta al tiempo que cubría su boca con una mano para evitar que el grito se escuchara.

Belinda forcejeó un poco pero luego de un segundo de succionar se quedó completamente inmóvil. Bebió de su cuerpo hasta que quedó completamente seco, y luego se dejó caer en su asiento, respirando con dificultad debido al esfuerzo de intentar resistirse. Se relamió los labios y suspiró antes de bajarse del carro. Nadie conocía a la tal Belinda, así que no habría problema si tomaba su habitación de hotel y su automóvil por unos días.

Llevó su cadáver hasta el bosque y se deshizo de él rápidamente, aunque no sin antes revisar sus bolsillos y quitarle la identificación, la billetera y el teléfono celular. Le serían de mucha ayuda cuando la gente le preguntara su nombre o su procedencia. Se sacudió la ropa antes de regresar y cambiar la llanta a velocidad sobrehumana. Nadie estaba alrededor para observarla, y ansiaba darse una buena ducha y ver qué llevaba Belinda en sus maletas.


	3. 2 Sustituta

**Capítulo 2 Sustituta **

Cuando Bella estuvo de nuevo al volante, lo primero que hizo fue suspirar satisfecha. Hacía mucho que no sentía la sed tan calmada, tan ausente. Luego miró al asiento del acompañante y tomó el celular de Belinda para ver los últimos números marcados. Uno estaba almacenado en la memoria como "Hotel Forks".

- Que original –murmuró mientras apretaba el descolorido botón verde para llamar.

- "Hotel Forks" ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? –respondió una voz gangosa de hombre al otro lado de la línea. Bella rebuscó en la billetera que conservaba a un lado de su asiento y sacó la identificación rápidamente.

- Buenas noches. Soy Belinda Stahl, tengo una reservación –se presentó. La voz tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Sí, Señorita Stahl, aquí la tengo.

- Perfecto… estoy en camino, pero se me olvidó la dirección… ¿podría repetirme las indicaciones, por favor?

- Por supuesto –contestó con cortesía el chico, para luego decirle exactamente las calles por las que debía conducir para llegar al hotel.

Una vez encontrada la primera referencia, el camino era pan comido. Aparcó en el pequeño estacionamiento del lugar y contempló el edificio de reojo antes de bajarse del carro. Era de un pálido y repugnante color verde que le parecía increíblemente redundante en ese paisaje. Los árboles que lo rodeaban casi parecían parte de su fachada clara y plana. Tomó su bolso y sacó un par de lentes de contacto para no delatarse con las personas que la verían en el hotel.

Se los puso rápidamente y salió del carro. Ya no llovía, pero a pesar de que la noche no era de las peores, no podía verse ni un alma en todo el pueblo. Eso era bueno, significaba que casi nadie la molestaría. No necesitaba mirones ni chismosos.

- Hola –murmuró con una gran sonrisa falsa al encargado después de entrar. Por sus facciones, parecía adolescente. "Genial" pensó. Así no notaría que no le presentaba una identificación.

- Buenas noches –el muchacho tartamudeó cuando ella se abrió el abrigo y sacudió su cabello húmedo con una mano.

- Soy Belinda Stahl –se presentó de nuevo, aun sonriendo. El encargado se quedó con la boca abierta sin responder por casi un minuto entero-. Estoy aquí por mi habitación… -murmuró ella fingiendo bajar la mirada con timidez después de un rato. De verdad le cansaban los impedimentos de los humanos. Incluso en casos como estos, cuando era capaz de usarlos para su beneficio.

- ¡Oh, sí! Lo siento mucho –respondió finalmente mientras se sonrojaba. Ella se acercó al mostrador y apoyó los codos ahí para distraerlo un poco más.

- No te preocupes –respondió mirándolo a través de las pestañas con el color de sus ojos alterado, para parecer de un muy normal café oscuro. Por un momento pensó en la reacción que tendría el muchacho de ver el verdadero color de sus ojos, y tuvo que recordarse que estaba actuando antes de que una carcajada involuntaria se le escapara. En lugar de eso se frotó las manos una con la otra y simuló calentárselas con la boca. El muchacho miró el movimiento y se apresuró a buscar la información en el ordenador pasado de moda, justo como ella pensó que haría al verla intentando mantenerse en calor.

- Usted es la profesora sustituta ¿verdad? –comentó el muchacho en tono de conversación. Bella apretó los dientes: eso significaba que debería fingir que mantenía ese trabajo por quién sabía cuánto tiempo. Sintió la necesidad de gruñir ante lo tedioso de pretender algo tan… normal, pero mantuvo la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza-. No parece… que tenga edad… -murmuró dudoso.

Ella soltó una risa fingida y bajó la mirada.

- Gracias… -susurró, en un tono lo suficientemente amable como para no sobresaltarlo, pero también lo suficientemente seco como para detener la conversación. Conor, el encargado, le ofreció una rápida sonrisa y luego se sintió un poco incómodo por el silencio.

- Está en la habitación número 4, señorita Stahl -anunció. La hermosa muchacha asintió y se lo quedó mirando, esperando a que le explicara cómo llegar a ella-. Es justo la del extremo de las tres de la planta baja –murmuró más tarde cuando el ceño de Bella se empezó a fruncir de frustración.

- Perfecto –murmuró intentando fingir gratitud, y acto seguido dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Todos los humanos eran iguales: lujuriosos, lentos, idiotas y débiles.

Se dirigió a su habitación y encendió el viejo televisor mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. Unas cuantas horas después ya estaba tan aburrida, que se veía tentada a matar a alguien con el simple y único propósito de que algo sucediera. Suspiró frustrada… decepcionada de sí misma de que un pueblo como ese pudiera atraerla.

Se puso de pie y apagó el televisor esforzándose por no aventar el control remoto a la pantalla y salió de la habitación. El sol estaba comenzando a salir, pero eso apenas podía notarse, ya que la dulce y gruesa capa de nueves cubría todo el lugar de su luz. Caminó a paso humano hasta el automóvil -que ahora le pertenecía- y tomó su maleta del asiento de atrás. De reojo notó el celular de Belinda en el asiento delantero. Lo tomó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón distraídamente.

Cuando entró a la habitación, abrió su maleta y rebuscó dentro en busca de algún libro que leer. De seguro sería mejor que lo que pasaban en los canales que le ofrecía ese hotel de última categoría. De seguro podría relatar Cumbres Borrascosas de principio a fin, pero de todos modos lo tomó y se recostó de nuevo para leerlo una vez más. Las palabras "nada mejor que hacer" se asomarían por la cabeza de cualquiera que la observara en ese momento.

En el capítulo tres, el celular que traía comenzó a sonar. Hizo el libro a un lado y quitó el aparato del bolsillo para observarlo. El número no estaba registrado. Se encogió de hombros y presionó "responder".

- ¿Hola? –preguntó.

- ¿Señorita Stahl? –preguntó una voz rasposa de hombre.

- Ajá –respondió sin levantar mucho la voz.

- Buenos días –parecía hablar le suponía un gran esfuerzo-. Soy el profesor Banner, hablamos hace unos días.

- Sí, claro –murmuró Bella desconcertada.

- Siento molestarla tan temprano, pero –se aclaró la garganta penosamente- creo que no podré ir al trabajo tampoco hoy.

- Oh… -murmuró Bella, esperando que se explicara.

- Como le comenté ayer por la mañana, la operación estaba programada para mañana. Pero acaba de llamarme el doctor para informarme de un turno abierto el día de hoy.

- ¿Y? –respondió comenzando a cansarse de la tediosa voz áspera del hombre.

- Si usted está disponible hoy –hizo una pausa- ¿cree que podría… cubrirme también? –murmuró.

La vampiresa sopesó la idea por un momento y se acercó a la ventana para levantar la cortina un poco. El sol no saldría el día de hoy, y cualquier cosa era mejor que la nada en la que se había sumergido.

- Claro, no se preocupe –respondió en un tono amable, y acordó en una corta charla el horario. Al fin y el cabo, nada podía ser peor que mirar el techo todo el maldito día. Cuando cortó la comunicación, tenía casi dos horas para prepararse. Entraría a las nueve.

Se dio una rápida ducha y se preparó con un atuendo semi-formal para la clase. Le tomó pocos minutos llegar al Instituto. Era fácil manejarse por el pueblo, ya que no era de grandes dimensiones.

Aparcó el automóvil cerca de la oficina de información y se presentó -como Belinda Stahl, por supuesto. Un informe le indicó los diversos temas que debía dar en clase y a donde debía dirigirse. Todos los temas eran pan comido, y de todos modos, solo tenía que sentarse y dejar que los alumnos leyeran sus libros de texto. No pensaba explicarles una y otra vez a un montón de ignorantes, las diferentes partes de las células.

Todo era increíblemente fácil. Decía los temas que debían leer, parándose frente al curso con la frente en alto y los lentes de contacto, y todos tendían a obedecer. Sólo debía contestar un par de preguntas de vez en cuando, nada que no pudiera manejar. La hora del almuerzo pasó con rapidez mientras Bella se sumergía en uno de los libros de texto que había sacado de la biblioteca escolar. No era de sus favoritos, pero al menos la entretendría. Al sonar la campana, no apartó la vista de las gastadas páginas.

No lo hizo, hasta que tuvo que hacerlo. Un atrayente perfume se coló por el cuarto como si siempre hubiera estado ahí: limpio, delicioso, masculino. Sintió su boca llenándose de veneno al subir la mirada y buscar al que de seguro sería su próxima presa. Paseó los ojos por el salón de forma apresurada: uno de los alumnos la observaba atentamente… _muy_ atentamente.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, unos grandes ojos verdes en una piel ligeramente bronceada. Bella tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que estaba en un salón lleno de estudiantes para contener el impulso de acercársele justo entonces. Tragó con dificultad mientras sentía su garganta arder con el deseo y la sed, pero a pesar de que se obligó a mantenerse en su asiento, estaba segura de que la forma en que lo miraba no era normal… de todos modos no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Esperó unos segundos a que él finalmente bajara la vista. Notó una leve sonrisa extendiéndose por la boca del chico, que ahora pretendía mirar con demasiada atención su libro de texto, y tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para controlarse. No tenía idea de lo que era, pero casi no podía evitar el impulso de acercarse a él.

El fuerte sonido de la segunda campana la sobresaltó y se puso de pie rápidamente.

- Clase –dijo en voz alta luego de aclararse la garganta. Todos se sentaron en sus escritorios y la miraron con atención-. Soy la Profesora Stahl –se presentó paseando sus ojos por los asientos-. Estaré reemplazando al Señor Banner por unos días –anunció.

Simplemente no pudo evitar cuando su mirada se desvió hacia el estudiante de la primera fila. Él la miraba atentamente, claro que sí… pero no exactamente a sus ojos. La frase de la vampiresa perdió su tono y se transformó en un balbuceo cuando sintió los penetrantes ojos del muchacho en sus labios. Los relamió inconscientemente y notó cómo él se removía en su asiento y se aclaraba la garganta. No pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma. Él no era diferente a todos los otros. No sería difícil hacerlo caer en sus redes.

Volteó para escribir "su" nombre en la pizarra mientras decía el capítulo en el que deberían concentrarse el resto de la clase. Cuando volteó la cabeza distraídamente, descubrió al muchacho mirando sus piernas. Tragó en seco y se aclaró la garganta en un intento de aclarar su mente. De verdad no sabía lo que le pasaba: con el tiempo que llevaba como vampiresa, se había acostumbrado a que la miraran… pero sentía que nunca nadie la había mirado de esa forma.

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, a pesar de que él había bajado la vista en cuanto ella lo había atrapado mirándola. Sin embargo, sus ojos… su _mirada_ se había quedado grabada detrás de sus párpados. Luego de unos segundos se movió lentamente hasta su escritorio y se sentó detrás de él intentando permanecer tranquila. Tenía que pensar un poco en la vida que estaba intentado llevar.

Tenía que considerar que si lo tomaba como presa, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se viera demasiado tentada por él. Obviamente terminaría por matarlo, pero no podía darse ese lujo tan rápido si quería permanecer en el pueblo de la escasa luz solar.

Por su parte, él simplemente no podía dejar de observarla. La nueva profesora se veía increíblemente joven para la edad que se suponía que tuviera. Suspiró profundamente y se removió incómodo una vez más, intentando que dejara de afectarle a tal grado la forma en la que ella jugaba distraídamente con un lápiz entre sus dedos. No había vuelto a subir la mirada desde que lo había atrapado mirándola. "De seguro la hice sentir incómoda" pensaba para sus adentros. Pero ¿quién podría culparlo? Después de todo, no era más que un adolescente.

- Profesora… -murmuró sin realmente pensarlo. La sangre le volvió a bullir en las venas cuando la hermosa criatura que contemplaba levantó la vista para mirarlo. Se mordió el labio y tragó en seco. Ella esperaba que continuara. Y definitivamente no podía decirle algo como "lo siento, solo quería que me mirara"-. Tengo una duda –murmuró en lugar de eso, intentando buscar algo en lo que podría sentirse confundido, además de lo que le provocaba el curvilíneo cuerpo de su nueva profesora.

- ¿Sí? –respondió ella poniéndose de pie, aliviada de por fin ser capaz de acercarse. Se sentía bien hacerlo. Él la atraía de una forma extraña, como si de imanes se tratara… o quizás como la gravedad. El corazón del chico comenzó a latir muy rápidamente cuando la vio acercándose despacio hacia su pupitre. En parte por la forma en la que sus caderas se movían al caminar, en parte porque nada se le ocurría para preguntarle. La vio mordiéndose el labio mientras se acercaba y tuvo que contenerse de soltar un quejido, no creía que una mujer pudiera verse tan condenadamente sexy.

Ella estaba más que consciente de que todas las miradas del salón la seguían, pero sólo pudo sentir la ausencia de la del muchacho de grandes ojos verdes cuando éste bajó la vista hacia su libro de texto. Él buscaba desesperadamente algo que pudiera preguntarle: una excusa para tenerla cerca, antes de que lo tomara por idiota y se alejara.

"Perfecto" pensó al leer el título de la página en la que tenía el libro abierto. Las letras negras anunciaban la explicación del ciclo de Krebs. No tenía ni idea de si ese era el capítulo que se suponía que estuviera leyendo, pero no pudo importarle menos. Al menos era algo que decir.

Pero claro que todo fue en vano cuando la mujer se le acercó. Porque no había otro calificativo para ella: no era una simple muchacha, no era una chica, era una mujer. Aspiró con fuerza cuando ella se inclinó para pretender acercarse al libro de texto, y su perfume lo golpeó en el rostro. Tuvo que contenerse de nuevo, de lo contrario ya hubiera soltado un gemido por la sensación.

Tragó en seco y levantó la vista para mirarla, sabiendo perfectamente que no resultaría nada bueno de hacerlo. Las manos le temblaron cuando la notó tan cerca de su cuerpo, de su rostro. Ella se mordía el labio intentando contener la sensación que le provocaba el calor que emanaba el muchacho, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas dejar de respirar. Quizás si no sentía su atrayente y masculino perfume, le sería más fácil disimular.

- ¿Qué…? –comenzó a preguntar, pero la interrumpió el sonido de la campana. Se incorporó de un salto mientras escuchaba el ruido que provocaban los estudiantes levantándose, y caminó hasta el escritorio, hablando sin mirar al chico de la primera fila-. Bueno, creo que será para la próxima –murmuró fingiendo una patética sonrisa. Él se imaginó tantos significados para esa simple frase, que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. O quizás solo eran los restos del efecto que el perfume de la profesora había tenido en él.

Bella intentó concentrarse en acomodar los papeles del escritorio mientras el salón iba quedando vacío poco a poco. Las mundanas charlas, que hubiera podido escuchar a kilómetros, simplemente no llegaban a sus oídos. Todo lo que escuchaba era el latido del corazón que había tenido tan cerca hacía apenas unos segundos. Lo escuchaba recogiendo sus libros perezosamente, y sentía su mirada sobre ella. Se mordió el labio y volteó para borrar la pizarra, solo para tener algo que hacer.

- ¿Señorita Stahl? –preguntó la voz. Ya no había nadie más en el salón. Había pasado casi un minuto completo desde que todos los demás se habían ido, y él no podía evitar el impulso de acercarse a la Diosa que le regalaba su presencia. Quería sentir de nuevo su perfume, comprobar que tal cosa no había sido solo su imaginación.

Bella volteó para encararlo y lo notó cerca, muy cerca. Y de nuevo la observaba fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos. Se mordió el labio y lo observó relamiéndose los suyos. Jamás había visto tato deseo en una mirada… ni siquiera en sus demás presas.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó de nuevo cuando demasiado tiempo pasó sin que nada se escuchara. En lugar de hablar, él dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose aún más a su cuerpo e inhaló aire, suspirando profundamente. Cerró los ojos por solo un momento y los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron.

- Solo me preguntaba si vendría mañana –dijo en tono bastante formal. Demasiado si se tenía en cuenta la forma en que la miraba… aún más si se consideraba lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

- Claro… -murmuró ella en respuesta, dejando la frase inacabada en busca de un nombre.

- Edward –proporcionó él-. Edward Cullen.

Ella le sonrió y pensó seriamente en dejarse llevar por el momento en ese salón vacío… pero la campana sonó antes de lo que ambos pensaron, y con un respigo ambos se separaron. Edward no había notado que se hubieran acercado tanto. Tan cerca… y sin embargo tan lejos. ¡Una profesora! ¿Cómo podía estar tan loco por una profesora? Apretó los puños y se alejó un poco más intentando recuperar el control de sí mismo. De verdad no resultaba fácil teniendo a esa fémina cerca. Sería la perdición para su impecable historia académica si se permitía a sí mismo dejarse llevar. Asintió con la cabeza una vez, con los ojos apuntando a un costado de la cabeza de Bella.

- La veré mañana –murmuró mientras se alejaba. Al salir al pasillo el aire fresco le despejó la cabeza, pero su corazón continuaba palpitando como si intentara hacerse notar dentro de su pecho. No era posible que se comportara de esa manera. Siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un hombre de escrúpulos, de buena moral. Apoyó la espalda contra un casillero y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. La imagen de la nueva profesora se coló detrás de sus párpados y gruñó sin poder evitarlo. Su moral sí que estaría en peligro si continuaba cerca de esa mujer.


	4. 3 La presa

**Capítulo 3 La presa **

Cuando el reloj despertador comenzó a sonar, Edward aun no podía sacarse a la nueva profesora de la cabeza. Y definitivamente, el sueño que había tenido sobre ella no ayudaba para nada. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se restregó los ojos con fuerza intentando regresar a sus cabales ¿qué rayos estaba pensando? Ella era su profesora…

Se levantó de muy mala gana y se metió en el baño directamente. No tenía ánimos de bajar a decir buenos días antes de poder darse una buena ducha fría. Las clases fueron tan monótonas como siempre, pero él a penas y lo notó. Todo lo que podía pensar mientras los otros profesores parloteaban era en ella. En sus torneadas piernas… cómo hubiera deseado que no estuvieran cubiertas por esos pantalones de vestir. No es que dejaran demasiado a la imaginación, pero hubiera preferido…

- ¿Edward? –la voz de Carl lo sacó de sus pensamientos y él sacudió la cabeza y lo miró extrañado-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó dudoso. Edward tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de ser capaz de responder. Tenía la sensación de que Carl estaba comenzando a pensar que estaba loco. Y normalmente nunca se equivocaba cuando se trataba de adivinar los pensamientos de las personas.

- Claro que estoy bien ¿qué sucede? –su amigo alzó las cejas cuestionándolo y mirando alrededor con intención: el salón estaba completamente vacío.

- Pues, que la clase ya terminó… -dijo como si fuera muy obvio. Y en realidad lo era, más que obvio. Era solo que el muchacho no estaba tan atento como solía estar. Mostró una sonrisa de disculpa y juntó sus libros antes de ponerse de pie-. Oye, sé que esto es tedioso, pero es el último año, ya no falta mucho para largarnos de este basurero –"genial", pensó Edward irónicamente fingió otra sonrisa antes de salir del salón.

Suspiró al salir del salón. El día se estaba haciendo eterno…

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó distraído mientras caminaban por el pasillo de luces fluorescentes.

- Has estado preguntando eso toda la mañana… creo que te obsequiaré un reloj en tu cumpleaños –una simple mirada de su amigo le indicó que no estaba de humor para bromas, así que agregó la información que le había pedido rápidamente-. Es hora de almorzar –dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Del almuerzo? –repitió rápidamente mirando alrededor.

- Sí… a eso me refería con "hora de almorzar" –soltó Carl en tono irónico moviendo su mano frente al rostro de su amigo. Parecía realmente ausente. Sus ojos verdes vagaban por el pasillo buscando la manera más rápida de escaparse-. Oye, hermano ¿estás bien? –murmuró, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Edward simplemente estaba en otro planeta.

- Sí, claro… Hey, creo que olvidé un libro en mi casillero –dijo con tono distraído mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección contraria.

- ¿No vas a comer? –Edward le dedicó un gesto con la mano y negó con la cabeza. Carl se preguntó brevemente por qué su amigo se dirigía en la dirección contraria a su casillero, pero ya no podía preguntárselo. Lo había visto desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo más rápido de lo que pensó que fuera posible.

Mientras Edward pasaba casi a la carrera junto a los salones de clase, intentó pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente aceptable como para que ella la creyera… pero nada parecía venirle a la mente. Normalmente solía ser bastante astuto, pero esta mujer hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Simplemente no podía evitar acercarse lo antes posible. Quizás podría decir que no tenía hambre, y que prefería aprovechar el rato libre para estudiar un poco en un salón tranquilo… o quizás que le dolía la cabeza y que buscaba un poco de silencio. Sí, esa era una buena excusa.

Golpeó dudoso en el vidrio esmerilado de la puerta y abrió aún más lentamente cuando una voz femenina le indicó que pasara. Y entonces la vio de nuevo, y tuvo que luchar por no soltar un quejido por su nuevo atuendo. Bella llevaba una falda de tubo que le llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla, una camisa blanca y un saco entallado a juego.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó ella cuando el muchacho no fue capaz de hablar. Le había costado demasiado esperar toda la mañana por él, y por alguna razón, él se había aparecido cuarentaicinco minutos antes de lo previsto. Era casi demasiado fácil.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –logró soltar después de un rato. Parecía una gran hazaña el hecho de juntar dos palabras en una frase coherente.

- Claro, Edward, adelante –respondió la sustituta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era la primera vez que no debía fingir la sonrisa por amabilidad en años. El solo hecho de pensar que sería tan fácil la dibujaba en su rostro. El chico entró a paso muy lento y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando sus manos en su espalda, apoyadas en el picaporte. Sabía perfectamente que debía decir algo, que tenía que dar una excusa, pero el solo verla hacía que se volviera un idiota sin remedio.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó ella cuando él no pareció capaz de hablar. La sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco. Siempre la irritaba que los humanos se tomaran tanto tiempo en procesar las cosas. Eran mentes tan débiles. Un suspiro de frustración hizo que el muchacho por fin hablara, apresurándose por inventar una excusa.

- Siento molestarla –murmuró en voz un poco ronca antes de aclararse la garganta-. Pero me preguntaba si podría ayudarme con un tema en privado –murmuró pegándose a la puerta lo más posible. Sentía que si se acercaba no sería capaz de resistirla por mucho tiempo. Y eso definitivamente no era algo bueno.

- Claro, no hay problema –murmuró ella sonriendo de nuevo. Cuando se puso de pie, lo obligó a desviar la mirada aturdido. Él evitó soltar un quejido cuando vio de reojo como la increíble mujer se le acercaba. Clavó la mirada en el piso mientras se quitaba la mochila y la apoyaba en el pupitre más cercano para sacar su libro de texto. El sonido de los tacones repiqueteando en el suelo hizo que se le erizara la piel de puro placer-. ¿Qué tema es? –preguntó en tono inocente. Una vez que comenzó a acercarse, le fue completamente imposible detenerse.

Y claro que él lo notó. Cuando volteó hacia ella señalando en el libro el primer tema que vio, su perfume lo golpeó directamente en el rostro, volviéndolo loco. Tragó en seco e inhaló profundamente, embriagándose de ese dulce olor a fressias. Muy bien, quizás ella sí se había acercado más de lo convencional… pero él ni siquiera fue consiente de cuando acercó su rostro al cuerpo de ella muy despacio. Perdió el habla por completo y soltó un largo suspiro cuando sus pulmones no fueron capaces de seguir aceptando más aire.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió toda la habitación dar vueltas a su alrededor. Eso fue bueno, ya que de lo contrario hubiera visto la forma tan evidente en la que los ojos de Bella se oscurecían… en parte por la sed, en parte por lo sensual que se veía el muchacho exponiéndola de esa forma.

Ella sintió el calor del chico moviéndose lentamente desde su hombro, subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula… y ambos dieron un respingo cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, sorprendiéndolos.

- Oh… disculpen… ¿es esto literatura? –Bella se aclaró la garganta mientras Edward fingía leer algo en el libro, maldiciendo internamente a la muchacha que preguntaba algo tan estúpido. Reconoció el timbre agudo y el tono gangoso como la molesta e irritante voz de Jessica, una estudiante de penúltimo año que se empeñaba en intentar que le diera un poco de atención.

- No, es biología –murmuró molesto por la interrupción. Había estado tan cerca de lograr lo que quería… Tan cerca de sentirla, de tocarla…

Frunció el ceño de repente cuando comprendió lo que había estado a punto de hacer y sacudió la cabeza cuando Jessica murmuró una patética disculpa y se excusó, dejando la puerta abierta al salir. Bella miró al muchacho por un segundo más, confundida por la expresión que había adoptado su rostro. Ya no parecía tan embelesado como hacía un momento, y sus brillantes ojos verdes se refugiaban en la seguridad del libro que sostenía en sus manos.

- Creo que no debí venir –murmuró después de un largo minuto de silencio. Su cabeza estaba comenzando a funcionar de nuevo, y eso no era lo que Bella quería-. Lamento la intromisión, señorita Stahl, volveré en el horario de clase –soltó apresuradamente. Bella estuvo a punto de replicar, pero él se movió tan rápido que no le dio ninguna oportunidad. Y es que necesitaba salir de allí. Un segundo más cerca de ella y tiraría por la borda todo por un instante de locura. Todo su futuro estaría en juego por algo así. Una relación clandestina con una profesora –incluso siendo una suplente-, era exactamente lo que el ejército tenía en cuenta a la hora de admitir nuevos soldados. Y él lo sabía a la perfección.

Pero de todos modos, en cuanto salió del salón, deseó no tener que volver en tan solo unos cuantos minutos. La mujer de verdad lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, y tener que verla hablando frente a la clase, paseándose de un lugar a otro con esa falda, no ayudaría en absoluto a su autocontrol. Después de todo, no era más que un simple adolescente.

Se estremeció ligeramente al imaginársela sentada detrás de su escritorio, con sus largas piernas cruzadas… y luego apretó los puños con fuerza cuando comenzó a imaginarse a sí mismo entre ellas.

- Estás enfermo –murmuró en voz baja, e intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Había dicho que no tenía hambre, y era cierto, no quería tener nada en la boca que no fueran los labios de Bella, su cremosa piel, cada parte de su cuer-. ¡Maldición! –soltó con un poco más de volumen y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la mente. Incluso aunque una criatura como esa pudiera siquiera verlo, no debía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de cosas.

Consideró por un segundo ir a la cafetería, pero sabía que debía darle una explicación razonable a Carl… y en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada, así que al pensarlo mejor, decidió ir a su auto un rato. Necesitaba calmarse un poco, y algo de música haría lo mejor posible.

Bella lo escuchó alejándose sin comprender completamente lo que le sucedía. ¿Acaso no lo había conquistado? ¿Acaso estaba equivocada con lo que pensaba que le provocaba? Podría ser que el chico no estuviera atraído hacia ella…

- No –decidió en voz baja mientras volvía a su silla. Ella le atraía, estaba segura. Lo había visto perfectamente en sus ojos color esmeralda. El brillo en ellos le había dicho que moriría por probarla, por hacerla suya. Y claro que lo haría… ambas cosas: hacerla suya, y luego morir por ello.

Sonrió para sí misma y se sentó en su escritorio lentamente. El perfume del muchacho seguía en el ambiente, y la garganta le molestaba solo un poco. Sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso y notó sus ojos oscuros, pero aun así se podía distinguir un tenue matiz rojo a través de los restos de los lentes de contacto. Suspiró y sacó un par de repuesto de su bolso, dejándolos a un lado de su libro para cuando la siguiente clase comenzara.

Pero cuando su vista volvió a la lectura, su mente simplemente no pudo hacer lo mismo. Todo en lo que pensaba era en él. Apoyó su codo en la mesa y descansó su cabeza en su mano, relajándose un momento. La forma en la que la había mirado la había dejado tensa y nerviosa. No se suponía que se sintiera así, pero cuando cerró los ojos todo lo que pudo ver fue esa mirada de deseo en esos increíbles ojos verdes.

Después de un par de minutos se descubrió a sí misma respirando con dificultad, incluso a pesar de no necesitarlo. Fue entonces cuando gruñó y se puso de pie rápidamente. Se suponía que ella lo volviera loco a él, y no al revés.

Miró por la ventana cerrada un momento, intentando que la claridad del día lograra reacomodar sus ideas. No era todos los días que encontraba un objetivo tan… apetecible, y parecía que la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando se permitía respirar su aroma. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sin siquiera percatarse de ello cuando la campana sonó para anunciar la vuelta a clase.

Corrió al escritorio rápidamente y se puso el nuevo par de lentes en un santiamén. Se sentó en su escritorio una vez más luego de acomodarse la ropa un poco, y fingió leer mientras observaba con atención con su vista periférica, cómo los estudiantes entraban al salón uno a uno. Edward tardó bastante en volver, y cuando lo hizo, ella fue totalmente consiente de que no levantó la vista del piso para mirarla. Frunció el ceño por una fracción de segundo, pero luego la sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro. No solo sentía su atractivo perfume, sino que también, y por sobre todo, podía distinguir el olor a deseo puro que emanaba.

A Bella se le hizo agua la boca y tuvo que recordarse que estaba en un salón lleno de mocosos para evitar gruñir al permitirse mirarlo finalmente. Se había sentado en el mismo banco de siempre, con la mirada perdida apuntando al piso y las manos vueltas puños sobre el pupitre.

La clase avanzó lentamente. A cada oportunidad, Bella intentaba llamar la atención de su nueva presa, rogando porque dejara de esconder sus ojos en su libro de texto, pero Edward simplemente no lo hacía. Apretó los dientes cuando él suspiró, y decidió tomar ventaja de la situación.

- Bien… necesitaré un ayudante para organizar el proyecto del lunes ¿Algún voluntario? –pudo observar claramente como el muchacho se envaraba en su asiento, pero no levantó la mano. En lugar de eso, pasó sus manos por su cabello, despeinándolo y luego suspiró apretando los dientes.

El movimiento hizo que una oleada de su esencia llegara a Bella como una nube, envolviéndola completamente. A él le estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba resistirse a esa mujer, pero no tendría oportunidad cuando ella suspiró frustrada al ver a todos los hombres de la case levantando la mano, salvo él.

- ¿Señor Cullen? –él cerró los ojos y contuvo el aire en sus pulmones por un segundo, un movimiento casi imperceptible para todos, salvo para ella.

- ¿Sí? –murmuró como pudo a través de la garganta seca, pero aun así no la miró. Sentía que si lo hacía estaría perdido. Perdido ante sus ansias, ante sus instintos.

- ¿Cree que podría ayudarme después de las horas de clase? –soltó ella en tono inocente, volviéndose para acomodar unos papeles, en intento desesperado de distraerse a sí misma y sonar despreocupada.

- Con lo que necesite –respondió él después de un segundo, y luego se mordió la lengua por pensar como lo hizo sobre una profesora del instituto. No debería haber accedido. Cualquier excusa hubiera sido aceptable, pero su mente se quedó en blanco cuando se atravesó ante sus ojos la posibilidad de estar a solas con ella. Tragó en seco y cerró los ojos de nuevo cuando la campaña sonó una vez más.

Se puso de pie y salió rápidamente hacia su próxima clase. Sin mirar atrás, sin permitirse a sí mismo perderse en sus ojos, en sus curvas, en su cuerpo, pero ahora ya no había salida.

- Te veo luego –musitó Bella sin que nadie la escuchara, con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro. Las cartas estaban echadas, y ella tenía todas las de ganar.


	5. 4 De acuerdo al plan

**Capítulo 4 De acuerdo al plan**

Durante las últimas horas de clase, él había intentado sacarse de la cabeza las ganas de volver corriendo a su lado, lo único que quería era que la tortura se detuviera… pero al contrario, el sonido de la campana que taladraba sus oídos en ese momento, ahora significaría su perdición.

Se recordó constantemente y a cada segundo que debería controlarse. Que debería estar atento para no dejarse llevar por cualquiera que fuera la situación. Por mucho que lo deseara. Suspiró y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza mientras esperaba fuera de la puerta a calmarse un poco y recuperar el aliento. "Sereno, sereno…" se repitió a sí mismo antes de llenar sus pulmones del aire fresco del pasillo y abrir la puerta.

La clase de Bella había terminado hacía algunos minutos, y había aprovechado el tiempo libre para reemplazar sus lentes de contacto de nuevo. Eso de verdad la estaba cansando, había perdido la costumbre de repetir las mismas tareas inútiles una y otra vez para guardar su apariencia real de los humanos. Llenó sus pulmones y sonrió a la nada cuando sintió el perfume acercándose a donde estaba. "Sólo a unos cuantos metros" pensó, y sonrió más ampliamente. Se puso de pie y limpió la pizarra fingiendo estar distraída, solo para tener algo que hacer.

Edward entreabrió la puerta y habló sin mirar hacia adentro del salón.

- Señorita Stahl ¿está usted libre? –murmuró en tono formal, las palabras confundiéndosele por los nervios, y casi ininteligibles gracias a su mandíbula apretada.

- Claro, Edward, adelante –respondió ella mirándolo directamente. Pero él no subió la vista. Solo entró lo más rápido posible, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí, para evitar tentarse aún más.

- Traje mis libros, supongo que necesita tener más información sobre lo que hemos hecho con el profesor Banner.

- Sí –coincidió ella agradeciendo al cielo que él le hubiera dado una excusa servida en bandeja de plata. Pero a pesar de que le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, él no levantó los ojos de sus apuntes para mirarla-. ¿Crees que puedas decirme rápidamente los temas que han tocado? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño cuando él no habló de nuevo.

- Seguro, solo déjeme buscar mis notas –murmuró él mientras la sentía más cerca que antes. Había apoyado sus carpetas y libros en un pupitre al azar, con la intención de mantener una distancia apropiada, pero ella estaba intentando volverlo loco. Apretó los dientes y tragó en seco cuando la sintió cerca de su cuerpo.

Bella vio cuando él levantó la vista, pero en lugar de mirarla, solo apuntó sus ojos a la ventana un segundo y luego los cerró apretando también los dientes. Parecía que le constaba mantenerse quieto. Ella frunció el ceño más que él, y deliberadamente aspiró aire, embriagándose de su perfume. Se mordió el labio cuando deseó más que nada que sus dientes atravesaran esa piel expuesta del cuello, que podía ver gracias a la diferencia de altura que tenía con el muchacho.

La ponzoña llenó su boca, pero la sensación de incomodidad no se iba. Ahora el chico buscaba de nuevo en su mochila, sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Su rostro se había relajado, pero algo en sus movimientos le hizo pensar que solo era una buena cara de póker.

- Aquí están –soltó finalmente con un suspiro cuando encontró las benditas notas de clase. Le presentó un cuaderno limpio y prolijo de tapa clara y se lo entregó sonriéndole al piso. En lugar de tomarlo en cuanto se lo ofreció, Bella esperó unos cuantos segundos a que la mirara. Quería que la viera, ansiaba sentir de nuevo esos ojos sobre su piel.

- Gracias –susurró, y luego sacudió la cabeza un poco. No se quedaría con las ganas de preguntar-. Lo siento, pero ¿he hecho algo que te molestara? -estaba segura de que ese no era el comportamiento normal de una persona, y mucho menos el de una persona que había estado tan diferente por la mañana.

- Claro que no –respondió él en voz baja. Estaba concentrando todas sus fuerzas en evitar mirarla, así que cuando la pequeña mano de la profesora se posó en su brazo, no pudo impedirle a su cuerpo el reaccionar bruscamente. Se sobresaltó, echándose hacia atrás casi de un salto y volviendo la vista a la ventana. Tragó en seco intentando pasar por alto el hormigueo que aún sentía en su brazo y habló entre sus dientes-. Creo que debería irme.

Ella frunció el ceño aún más y contuvo el gruñido de frustración que subía por su garganta. No acostumbraba fallar en lo que se proponía, y eso la exasperaba a sobremanera.

- Bien –murmuró-. Supongo que puedo pedirle ayuda a alguien más –agregó alejándose para quedar de pie junto a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para que el chico se fuera de una vez por todas. ¿Qué caso tenía insistir, si sabía perfectamente que perdería el tiempo?

Edward suspiró profundamente, y luego de un segundo guardó despacio y uno a uno sus libros en su morral de nuevo. La colgó de uno solo de sus hombros antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Pero no contó con que ella volviera a hablar.

- Te devolveré las notas en cuanto les saque copias –dijo, y lo tomó completamente desprevenido. Levantó la vista sin poder evitarlo, y entonces fue demasiado tarde como para evitarlo. Estaban a penas a un par de pasos. Ella mantenía su mano apoyada en el borde de la puerta, y él había estado a punto de salir, a punto de liberarse. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ya no había nada que hubiera podido hacer.

Tragó audiblemente mientras se permitía mirarla un segundo más, y cuando ella se mordió el labio, repentinamente nerviosa, fue demasiado como para que el pobre adolescente pudiera resistirse. Soltó un pequeño quejido de placer luego de que al respirar, la dulce fragancia de fressias se le colara por los sentidos. Con una mano empujó la puerta para que se cerrara y apoyó la otra en la el costado del cuello de la mujer antes de acercarse con desesperación para posar sus labios en los de ella.

El simple contacto hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas, su cuerpo reclamando, _exigiendo_ más de ese embriagante sabor. Sus labios se movieron rudos contra los de ella, ansiosos de probar todo lo posible antes de que el momento se terminara. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pasarse tanto de la raya. Sabía perfectamente que no podía ser más que un simple beso. Diablos, sabía que ni siquiera el beso debería de estar sucediendo, pero cuando escuchó el leve gemido escapar de los labios de su acompañante, cada pedazo de su razonamiento se vino abajo. Un gruñido grave y profundo se escapó del centro mismo de su pecho, y sus manos fueron a parar a la pequeña y deliciosa cintura de la profesora, empujándola quizás con demasiada fuerza para que su espalda descansara contra la pared.

Por supuesto que Bella pudo haber evitado el movimiento sin esfuerzo alguno en cualquier otro momento, pero en ese en particular, sus músculos no parecían ser capaces de responder. No hubiera podido evitarlo, incluso si esa hubiera sido su intención.

Sus dedos se enredaron en el corto cabello de la nuca del muchacho, atrayendo su boca a la suya aún más. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo calentándola lentamente, y esa sensación la estaba desquiciando por completo.

- Edward… -murmuró sin aire cuando él tuvo que alejarse para respirar, para luego volver a sus labios desesperado por sentirlos de nuevo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus manos pasándose por la cintura y la cadera de la mujer, sus pechos presionándose contra el suyo de la manera más sensual posible, y en cómo esa larga y cremosa pierna se flexionaba para pegarse al costado de la suya. Lo estaba torturando la forma experta en la que la lengua de ella jugaba con la suya, tentándolo más de lo que alguna vez pensó que fuera posible.

Su piel estaba fría, pero todo lo que el chico podía sentir en ese momento era la electricidad que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo que la tocaba. Cuando una de las pequeñas y aparentemente delicadas manos se deslizó por su cuello para bajar por su pecho, todo su cuerpo se estremeció buscando algún tipo de alivio. Tenía que asumirlo: era solo un adolescente. Estaba completa y totalmente excitado… los dedos expertos bajaron por su estómago y luego hacia abajo hasta el borde de-

Un sonido ensordecedor llegó desde el pasillo e hizo que ambos saltaran en su lugar. Sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para que el aliento caliente de Edward chocara con fuerza contra el rostro de Bella, que se mantenía apenas a unos cuantos milímetros del suyo.

- Maldita sea –murmuró con los dientes apretados, su mano aun apretándose en el muslo de ella. Era una grosería que jamás hubiera salido de su boca en frente de una dama en cualquier otra situación, pero no había podido evitarla ahora. Solo ese sonido había bastado para que su cabeza se pusiera a funcionar de nuevo. Sus dientes rechinaron mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento. Y es que a pesar de no necesitar del aire, Bella no parecía ser capaz de evitarlo en ese momento. Aunque quizás solo fuera que el perfume del chico era adictivo en cierta forma.

Los dientes del muchacho rechinaron mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas relajar su cuerpo, musculo a músculo para ser capaz de soltarla, de alejarse. El frío la golpeó de lleno cuando lo hizo de una vez, despegando su cuerpo y soltándole la pierna. Sólo su mano se mantuvo posada en su mejilla.

- Lo siento tanto –murmuró apretando los ojos cuando ella jadeó soltando el aire contra su boca. Notó que el torneado cuerpo femenino temblaba cerca del suyo, y se impulsó poniendo ambas manos en la pared para obligarse a sí mismo a alejarse. Cuando al alejarse obtuvo un mejor panorama del cuerpo de la mujer, aún recargado en contra de la pared, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes para evitar regresar y seguir presionándose contra ella.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, enredándolas en su cabello para detener la quemazón que sentía en las puntas de los dedos, que casi no podían resistirse a volver a ella.

- De verdad lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso –murmuró entre dientes y con los ojos aún cerrados. Bella tardó casi un minuto entero en responder, pero sin embargo no la miró de nuevo. No podía hacerlo. Contuvo el aliento lo más que pudo para evitar la dulce fragancia que lo embriagaba, y soltó el aire en un suspiro cuando ella finalmente habló.

- No te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa –murmuró despacio. Hacía décadas que nadie la provocaba de esa manera. Edward intentó decir algo adecuado, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mirando al piso. Un minuto entero pasó antes de que alguno de los dos dijera una palabra. Él habló cuando ya no pudo soportar permanecer en la misma habitación sin acercarse de nuevo.

- Creo que debo irme –murmuró entre dientes y con la voz ronca. Su respiración se había normalizado, pero eso no significaba que ella había dejado de afectarlo. Bella se aclaró la garganta intentando pensar claro. No era común que se sintiera tan atraída por una presa. Se suponía que ella era quien tenía las riendas de la situación, ¿no?

- Espera –susurró cuando no pudo evitarlo. En realidad no quería que se marchara. Fuera por lo que fuera, no quería que se alejara. Él la miró con los ojos torturados y ella se mordió el labio con fuerza-. Si no es molestia, me ayudaría mucho que me… explicaras las anotaciones de las clases del profesor Banner –musitó rápidamente, las palabras atropellándose unas a otras.

- Oh… -soltó en respuesta, deseando tener algo mejor que decir. Se alejó un par de pasos hacia atrás, empleando toda su fuerza de voluntad y después de unos segundos logró acomodar un poco sus ideas. Al menos lo suficiente como para hablar-. Por supuesto, no hay problema –dijo con tono entre formal y educado antes de sacar su carpeta y comenzar a nombrar los temas en voz alta uno a uno.

Al cabo de medio minuto y con extrema cautela, Bella se acercó y recargó una de sus piernas en el pupitre doble en el que él se había sentado. Notó como se tensaba al momento en el que la sintió cerca, pero no intentó acercarse más. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender, estaba más nerviosa de lo que recordaba haber estado en décadas.

Por el resto de la tarde, todo lo que hicieron fue leer los apuntes de las clases lentamente, alargando los temas al punto en el que se volvía tedioso repasarlos. Y era que ambos intentaban que el momento no se terminara, incluso aunque la garganta de Bella quemara, y Edward fuera total y completamente incapaz de bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo… ambos ansiaban las sensaciones que los torturaban.

- Bueno, eso es todo –anunció Edward una vez que leyó el último tema que habían tratado, unos cuantos días antes. Bella frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente y luego suspiró llenando sus pulmones. Habían pasado casi dos horas juntos, y la atracción sólo se había vuelto más potente con el pasar de los minutos. Ella lo había pensado mientras lo escuchaba, y no se sentía capaz de entender por qué se sentía tan nerviosa. Tan tensa. Era un simple humano. Un tipo cualquiera.

Cuando Edward volvió a hablar, el silencio había causado que ninguno de los dos tuviera la menor idea de lo que había leído hasta hacía un momento.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –murmuró dudoso, aun intentando no faltarle al respeto. Ella asintió con la cabeza y levantó la vista para mirarlo-. ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Veintidós –respondió luego de fruncir el ceño. Técnicamente era cierto, y estaba claro que no podía responderle calculando su edad total, pero no se sentía del todo correcto tener que ocultarle aunque fuera una parte de la verdad. Él asintió con la cabeza. La brecha no era tan grande, pero sabía que aun así era imposible que sucediera lo que quería-. ¿Y tú? –preguntó también ella cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado.

- Diecisiete –soltó él después de un segundo-. Estoy a punto de cumplir los dieciocho –aclaró de inmediato, irguiéndose un poco y cuadrando los hombros intentando parecer más alto. Ella sonrió en respuesta. Era un niño, pero era tierno.

- No pareces de diecisiete –comentó como un halago ella, haciendo que el pecho del chico se inflara de orgullo y una sonrisa se asomara por su rostro.

- Usted no parece de veintidós –replicó un segundo después, soltando un suspiro prolongado. El ceño de ella se frunció y su mirada bajó al piso… y él tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar levantar su mano y apoyarla suavemente sobre su mejilla para hacer que lo mirara. En lugar de eso, la volvió un puño sobre su regazo y movió nervioso su pierna por un momento. El movimiento distrajo a Bella por un segundo. Ya no estaba tan segura de querer matarlo tan rápido. Quizás el chico oliera como las mil maravillas y la garganta le ardiera cada vez que se le acercaba, pero lo cierto era que la entretenía. Y después de todo ¿no era eso lo que siempre anhelaba cuando debía fingir que era una simple humana para mantenerse en los lugares por un poco de tiempo?

Un perro ladró fuera de la ventana y ambos voltearon en esa dirección. Pasó un largo minuto antes de que Bella volviera la cabeza hacia él, pero cuando lo hizo, notó como bajaba la mirada. Sintió como se le erizaba la piel de los brazos al saber que la había estado observando. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Jamás nadie la había puesto tan nerviosa, y mucho menos un humano.

- Se está haciendo tarde –murmuró él, repentinamente nervioso. Ya no podía soportar tenerla tan cerca… y estar tan lejos. Bella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, pero no levantó la vista para mirarlo. Temía no ser capaz de dejarlo ir-. Supongo que debo irme –agregó solo para escuchar la dulce voz de nuevo.

- Gracias por todo –casi susurró mientras escuchaba cómo él se ponía de pie y se preparaba para marcharse. Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando al abrir la puerta una ráfaga de aire hizo que su aroma le golpeara de lleno en el rostro. La boca se le llenó completamente de ponzoña, y se recordó a sí misma lo que él era. Nadie. Solo su presa… su próxima víctima.


	6. 5 Dejándose llevar

**Capítulo 5. Dejándose llevar**

Al salir al estacionamiento, Bella levantó la vista y buscó, casi inconscientemente, a su alrededor. Deseó patearse a sí misma cuando notó que lo buscaba a él y mas aún cuando notó la forma en que su pecho se infló al verlo cerca de su carro, acomodando unos papeles en el asiento trasero. Claro que no tenía nada que acomodar, todos sus libros estaban cuidadosamente metidos dentro de su bolsa. Pero quería hacer tiempo. Por incorrecto que pudiera ser, quería verla de nuevo.

- ¿Señorita Stahl…? -murmuró casi sin sonido cuando ella pasó cerca, fingiendo no notarlo y dirigiéndose a su vehículo. Volteó lentamente para encararlo, y él otra vez tenía el ceño fruncido. La expresión que le hacía preguntarse qué rayos estaba pensando.

Decidió mantener una distancia prudente. Una con la que pudiera evitar más fácilmente arrojársele encima.

- Siento mucho lo que sucedió antes -susurró luego de mirar alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie lo escucharía. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero él continuó-. Usted es mi profesora, no debí hacerlo.

- No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada -respondió sonriéndole. Claro que deseaba que así hubiera sido. No había podido dejar de pensar en ese beso. Ahora mismo, todo lo que quería era acorralarlo contra ese carro. O mejor aún, meterlo dentro y abusar de él justo en el estacionamiento del instituto. Se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada un segundo para evitarlo.

Los días siguientes, ambos hicieron un esfuerzo por mantenerse alejados. Edward se marchaba en cuanto tocaba la campana. Debía esforzarse por detener sus pies cada vez que, sin orden alguna, éstos comenzaban a caminar en dirección al salón que, él sabía, no debía visitar.

Bella, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Se suponía que ella fuera la que controlara la relación, la que tuviera a su presa en la palma de su mano, y no a la inversa. Apretó los dientes por milésima vez al sentir su mirada corriendo por su espalda. Ahora podía distinguirla tan claramente como si hubieran sido dedos los que la recorrían. Y vaya que hubiera deseado que fueran sus dedos recorriéndola. Paseándose por cada parte de su cuerpo, por cada centímetro de su piel.

Aunque al voltear, una vez más él miraba con atención sus apuntes. O al menos fingía hacerlo. Al sonar la campana, justo en el medio de una frase de Bella, todos parecieron apresurados por marcharse. Todos, excepto él. Edward no quería que la dulce tortura terminara. Era increíble lo mucho que deseaba acercarse, tocarla… pero también lo era lo mucho que dolía no poder hacerlo. Tener que limitarse a mirarla, a imaginársela entre sus brazos y alrededor de su cuerpo, y simplemente no poder hacerlo.

Cuando los demás comenzaron a ponerse de pie, y a hablar sobre lo que harían el fin de semana, no tuvo más opción que despegar sus ojos de ella, e irse. Era la primera vez que se permitía a sí mismo detenerse un segundo y contemplarla. Había extrañado tanto sus manos, su piel, su suavidad… Tragó en seco y se apresuró a la puerta, temiendo que si se quedaba un segundo más, jamás se marcharía.

Una vez en su carro, luego de clases, se detuvo frente al volante, esperando verla salir… pero nada sucedió. Ella no salía. Finalmente, puso el motor en marcha murmurando una blasfemia entre dientes, y dejó el auto quito por un momento, dándole una última oportunidad a su suerte. Se rindió al notar que ya habían pasado más de media hora desde la última campana.

- Que patético -murmuró para sí mismo y apoyó el pié en el acelerador, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Jamás una mujer le había afectado tanto.

Salió lentamente del aparcamiento y giró a la izquierda para emprender el camino a casa. No era largo, a penas unos quince minutos en carro, pero el tiempo se le hacía eterno cuando no podía controlar sus ideas. Gruñó a la nada y bajó la velocidad. Normalmente, adoraba conducir rápido, pero el llegar a una casa vacía, solo le recordaría que no podía tenerla. Que debería quedarse ahí, en lugar de correr a buscarla, como en realidad quería.

En el espejo retrovisor, una figura captó su atención. Por un segundo creyó que se estaba volviendo loco, que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero al parpadear, el carro no se desvaneció. Seguía ahí. Lejos, en la distancia. Era su carro. Era ella. Bajó la velocidad aún más, y al verlo acercarse no tuvo ninguna duda.

Claro que estaba seguro, había visto ese carro todos losillas, memorizando cada detalle como si su vida se le fuera en ello, sólo por el simple hecho de que ella era quien lo conducía. Sólo para ser capaz de identificarlo si lo viera por el pueblo, o en alguna otra ciudad.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, se orilló a un lado del camino y suspiró profundamente antes de apagar el motor. No podía seguir de esa manera. Ya no podía tenerla tan cerca, y sentirla tan lejos. Con determinación, más de la que él hubiera creído posible, abrió la puerta y se bajó, quedando de pié en el medio del camino. Nadie pasaba por allí de todas formas, y así ella tendría que detenerse al verlo.

Y así lo hizo. Por supuesto que Bella ya sabía que era él quien conducía ese automóvil, pero decidió no decírselo. Al menos si él no lo sabía, no sería tan patética. Perseguir a un simple humano por las calles, deseando verlo, hablarle… era cierto: se había vuelto loca. Pero qué más daba. Aparcó detrás de él y se bajó lentamente, quedándose a un lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? -preguntó él, casi en un susurro. Solo un par de metros se interponía entre ellos. Bella solo se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué responder. Nada sería lo suficientemente preciso. Había pensado que lo seguía para matarlo. Para liberarse de una vez por todas, pero solo un vistazo a sus ojos y ya sabía que nunca lo había considerado en realidad. Sabía que esa no había sido la razón. Pero responder "necesitaba verte" era simplemente demasiado. Demasiado idiota, demasiado patético, demasiado imposible. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, pues era la primera vez en décadas en la que no sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo escaparse de una pregunta con palabras hábiles y artilugios del idioma.

Sólo ese gesto bastó para que Edward deshiciera la distancia que los separaba con unos cuantos pasos. Una vez más sus cuerpos se amoldaron el uno al otro cuando él la tomó por la cintura y pegó sus labios a los de ella, ardiente con el deseo de volver a sentirla.

Bella permitió que la dirigiera un paso hacia atrás hasta toparse con el auto, y se volvió loca al sentir el vibrante cuerpo del muchacho pegado a cada curva del suyo. Moviéndose rítmicamente a causa de la respiración agitada. Sintió su corazón, casi golpeando contra su pecho, incluso a pesar de la tela que los separaba, e imaginó por un momento que se trataba del suyo, latiendo de nuevo, acelerado por todo lo que ese beso le provocaba.

Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su nuca, y respiró su aroma a pesar del ardor en su garganta. Una de las piernas de Edward se presionaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, y no estaba segura de si el chico era consiente de lo que le provocaba. El calor de su cuerpo expandiéndose por cada rincón, por cada recoveco del suyo. Cuando lo sintió alejando su rostro, su respiración estaba agitada, incluso aunque no necesitara de ella. Aunque quizás ahora sí lo hacía. Ahora necesitaba de su perfume, de su fragancia.

- Lo siento -susurró Edward en la voz más tenue posible.

- Deja de decir eso -replicó ella, repentinamente enfadada. Era irritante que su conciencia no pudiera soportar un simple beso. Bueno, lo de "beso" era correcto, aunque ciertamente no había sido simple. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Siento no haber hecho esto antes -aclaró, y luego posó su mano en la suave piel de su mejilla, quitando los cabellos que se atravesaban en su camino, y volvió a besarla. Esta vez más calmado, más paciente… más dulce.

Claro que si bien el beso había bajado de intensidad, ciertamente sus manos se encargaban de compensarlo. Una de ellas se deslizaba por su cintura, mientras que la otra corría libre por su espalda, presionando su cuerpo contra el de él.

Poco a poco ella se fue abriendo paso en su boca. No planeaba matarlo todavía, pero eso no quitaba que deseara todo el sabor que pudiera conseguir. Un automóvil pasó por detrás de Edward y éste a penas fue lo suficientemente rápido como para ocultar de la vista a la mujer que lo acompañaba… a la profesora que lo acompañaba.

- Quizás… quizás debamos ir a otro lugar -susurró él, cuando la idea de ser atrapados se abrió paso por su cabeza. No era apropiado estar haciendo algo como eso con una profesora… pero mucho menos en el medio de la calle. Claro que lo había dicho en contra de su voluntad. No quería ni pensar en la idea de separarse de ella-. A mi casa -sugirió. Bella a penas asintió antes de sentir la sonrisa de Edward en sus labios.

- Vamos en tu carro -musitó, imaginándose a sí misma deslizando sus manos por el torneado pecho mientras él intentaba concentrarse en conducir. Pero la idea se esfumó cuando él negó con la cabeza entre besos.

- Alguien podría vernos -argumentó-. Te despedirían. Me expulsarían -a pesar de sus palabras, no parecía ser capaz de alejarse, incluso estando completamente consiente de que se encontraban al aire libre-. Deberíamos ir en autos separados. Vivo a solo unos minutos. Usted podría seguirme.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero no por la idea, sino por la forma en la que la había llamado. "Usted". "Señorita Stahl". Se recordó a sí misma que eso era bueno. Esa era su identidad por ahora. Su nombre. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le costó tanto trabajo fingir una sonrisa?

Edward finalmente se alejó, con un último beso, y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que estaban comenzando a volverse más extraños. Más oscuros y más rojizos a la vez.

- Vamos -instó, y ella asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, subiéndose a su carro y poniéndolo en marcha lo más pronto posible. Siguiéndolo.

El viaje duró a penas unos tres minutos. El muchacho conducía como un piloto de carreras. Incluso podría decir que conducía casi tan bien como un vampiro. Sus reflejos eran rápidos, y disfrutaba rozar el límite de velocidad de su automóvil, el cual estaba unos cuantos kilómetros más arriba que el límite legal.

A llegar, aparcó sin problemas en el lugar de siempre y se bajó justo para cuando ella apagaba el motor. Se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y extendió una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había hecho eso por ella. Incluso siendo tan hermosa como era, los hombres ya no tenían gestos como esos.

- Aquí vivo -murmuró gesticulando hacia la casa-. Quizás podamos tomar un café o algo así -agregó al no saber qué más decir.

- Quizás -concedió ella, no queriendo decirle que esa no era una posibilidad. Edward no soltó su mano mientras la dirigía a la casa. No quería hacerlo. Su cuerpo no se lo permitía. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras él, volvió a besarla, pero había algo mal. Ella no lo besaba de vuelta.

- ¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza mirando alrededor.

- Hay alguien en la casa -susurró acercándose a su oído, y luego se alejó, poniendo una mano en el pecho del muchacho y empujándolo sin fuerza para indicarle que guardara las distancias. Él soltó una pequeña risa sofocada.

- No hay nadie -dijo en el mismo tono.

- ¿Edward? -una voz de mujer lo sobresaltó, haciendo que diera un salto hacia atrás. Bella sonrió con suficiencia. Le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía "te lo dije".

Solo tuvieron tiempo de acomodarse un poco la ropa y adoptar posturas más formales antes de que la mujer de mediana edad entrara en el hall.

- ¡Oh! Hola -saludó. Su tono demostraba que se sentía un poco confundida-. Soy Esme -avanzó unos cuantos pasos y le ofreció la mano a modo de saludo. Bella lo dudó, pero luego de un segundo la estrechó. Se hubiera visto muy mal si no lo hiciera. De todos modos, la pequeña mujer con rostro amable no hizo ningún gesto por su temperatura. Probablemente lo había atribuido a las bajas temperaturas.

- Belinda -se presentó, tragándose el impulso de decirle su verdadero nombre. Había algo en esos enormes ojos, que le decía que podría decirle cualquier cosa a esa mujer. Soltó su mano y se alejó un par de pasos.

- ¡Claro! He escuchado mucho sobre ti -por un segundo Bella se envaró, pensando que Edward le había contado algo sobre ellos, pero luego Esme continuó hablando-. Eres la profesora sustituta ¿cierto? -aunque había pensado que se aliviaría de que la madre de Edward no supiera nada, algo en esa frase hizo que frunciera el ceño, pero no estaba muy segura de qué. Así que se obligó a sí misma a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, y asintió.

- Vino a traerme unos apuntes que le presté ayer, mamá -la excusó Edward, que rogaba por que su madre no notara que ninguno de los dos llevaba ningún apunte. Esme lo miró, y luego sonrió a Bella.

- Muy amable de tu parte, querida -le dijo, y se expresión la hizo parecer astuta y dulce a la vez. Como una abuela que te atrapa comiendo dulces cuando sabes que no debes hacerlo.

- No fue problema, señora Cullen… Bueno, creo que me iré a casa -agregó moviéndose hacia la puerta. El ambiente familiar estaba comenzando a incomodarla-. Fue un placer conocerla -dijo con tono cordial, y luego se mordió el labio cuando comprendió que no se trataba de una mentira. De verdad no le había molestado conocerla-. No olvides la tarea, Edward, nos vemos en clase.

- Adiós Señorita Stahl. No olvidaré nada de lo de hoy -murmuró con tono inocente. Aunque claro, Bella sonrió al abrir la puerta. Casi sentía que se ruborizaría de un momento a otro, si es que hubiera sido posible.

- Así que… ¿saliste temprano del trabajo? -preguntó Edward una vez Bella estuvo fuera. Esme asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Dime una cosa… ¿Qué edad tiene Belinda? -su expresión era suspicaz. Él se mordió la lengua. Había estado a punto de responder, pero luego recordó que no debería saber algo como eso. Era demasiado personal. Así que se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? -metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a subir la escalera-. Estaré en mi habitación -anunció.

Horas más tarde, después de cenar, escapó de nuevo a refugiarse tras puerta cerrada y un piso de diferencia. Se dejó caer contra la pared y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, suspirando frustrado. Su madre era demasiado intuitiva a veces. Y eso ciertamente no era nada bueno cuando se tenía algo con una profesora.

Se dejó caer en la cama, cubriéndose la cara con la almohada. Lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Podía imaginársela con tanta claridad como si hubiera estado ahí con él. Y así lo hizo, visualizó en su cabeza cada detalle de su rostro, cada curva de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente sucumbió al sueño. Aunque no había mucha diferencia. Consiente o no, ella seguía en sus pensamientos.

Bella simplemente no había conseguido irse. Se pateaba mentalmente, pero en cuanto se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para que su automóvil no quedara a la vista, lo dejó abandonado y volvió a pie a la casa de Edward. En ese momento podía escucharlo dentro, dando vueltas en la cama. Parecía inquieto. Se mordió el labio cuando estuvo segura de que todos en la casa dormían. Todo lo que quería era mirarlo.

Miró a los lados, sólo por rutina, más que para verificar si había alguien, y tomó carrera. De un salto aterrizó en el balcón de su habitación. Ahora podía verlo. Estaba completamente vestido, dando vueltas en la cama tamaño reina, acalorado, quizás. Suspiró y captó su aroma en el aire. Incluso con la ventana cerrada podía percibirlo. Pero quería más. Lo veía, lo olía, pero quería más. Quería sentirlo.

Notó como una mano se apoyaba en el cristal sin una orden consiente, y por una fracción de segundo deseo que el cristal se empañara. Deseo ser tan caliente como él. Tan cálida. Tan frágil. En cuanto entendió lo que estaba deseando, retiró la mano, alterada. Sacudió la cabeza y reprimió un quejido. Ella era una vampiresa. Era más hermosa de lo que jamás había sido, más fuerte que cualquier cosa y más rápida de lo que podría haberse imaginado. Pero entonces, ¿por qué todo lo que quería estaba del otro lado de ese vidrio?

Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. De repente sentía frío, y eso la aterró. Hacía décadas que no sentía frío. No podía ser posible. No tenía temperatura ¿cierto? Su cuerpo respondió por ella. Su mano, nuevamente en el cristal, había abierto la puerta. Su corazón se estremeció al entenderlo: No tenía frío, sólo anhelaba su calor.

Pero cuando Edward suspiró, todo el miedo se fue al caño. Más tarde podría matarlo para acabar con toda aquella locura. Ahora solo quería verlo, sentir su calor, acercarse. Claro que no tendría excusa si el despertaba, pero ya no podía importarle menos. Sólo se acercó sigilosamente, moviéndose alumbrada solo por la luz de la luna. Dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta quedar a un lado de su cama, y observó la forma en la que la luz de la noche le daba un aspecto plateado a su cabello.

De esta forma parecía mayor. Pero bien podría ser por su ceño fruncido. Bella hizo una mueca con la boca, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, sus dedos estaban en su rostro, acariciándolo. No había sido capaz de evitarlo. Primero sus facciones se relajaron, pero después de un segundo, sus párpados temblaron.

Bella dejó de respirar y se quedó completamente quieta. En parte para que no la notara, en parte porque ningún músculo de su cuerpo le respondía. Lo observó abriendo los ojos y luego mirándola directamente.

- ¿Qué…? –susurró con la voz un poco ronca. Se aclaró la garganta y se sentó para mirarla. Ella intentó alejarse un poco, pero parecía un ciervo atrapado por las luces de un camión.

- Yo no… -murmuró, pero luego se quedó callada. No tenía nada que decir. No podía decirle que lo sentía, ni tampoco explicarle por qué estaba ahí, ni cómo. Después de un segundo de silencio, él se puso de pie y rodeó la cama hasta quedar de frente a ella. Simplemente no podía creerlo. No era posible. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de un sueño. Otra fantasía. Otra ilusión. Pero cuando llevó sus dedos a ella, para mover un mechón de suave cabello, su cuerpo no se desvaneció ante su tacto. Colocó el mechón detrás de su oreja, trazando la línea de ella con las yemas de sus dedos, y dejó ahí su mano, posada a un lado de su mandíbula, tan naturalmente como si ahí perteneciera.

- ¿De verdad estás aquí? –preguntó sintiéndose un idiota, susurrando las palabras tan bajo como pudo, mirándola a los ojos para asegurarse de que no desapareciera. Bella se mordió el labio, pero no pudo responder.

Edward sonrió de lado y se acercó lentamente para besarla. Primero solo rozó sus labios, pero en cuanto inhaló su dulce perfume, el beso se volvió más desesperado, más ansioso. Suspiró en su boca y ahogó un gemido de alivio al sentirla por fin. Era real. Era ella. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí, ni como había logrado entrar, pero no le importaba. Ahora solo ella era importante. Enredó sus dedos en el largo y sedoso cabello, y empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad para alejarse.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella, observándolo. Reparó por un segundo en el color que habían tomado sus mejillas y luego se obligó a sí misma a apartar la vista. En lugar de eso, miró sus ojos. Se concentró en ellos para calmar la sed, para lograr pensar en algo más.

- No sé como debería llamarte –explicó él en voz baja. Ella sonrió-. Quiero decir, no creo que sea apropiado seguir llamándote Señorita Stahl ¿no crees? De todos modos, si prefiere que la llame de esa forma no tengo-

- Bella –lo cortó sin pensarlo demasiado, sólo para que no siguiera balbuceando. Por primera vez, la verborragia de un humano le resultaba tierna, en lugar de exasperante-. Puedes llamarme Bella -sabía perfectamente que debía haberle dicho "Belinda", pero no pudo contenerse. No estaba segura de por qué, pero no quería que la llamara con el nombre de alguien más.

- Bella… -repitió él con una sonrisa, justo antes de besarla de nuevo. Se moría por saber que pensaba, pero no hizo preguntas. No habría preguntas esa noche.


	7. 6 Atrapada en la corriente

**6. Atrapada en la corriente**

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, tanto Edward como Bella intentaban recuperar el aliento. Quizás Bella no lo necesitara, pero en ese momento sentía como si fuera a morir si desaceleraba su respiración. Casi podía sentir su corazón golpeando contra su pecho, pero sabía que era imposible. Simplemente se trataba del de él, retumbando en su cuerpo a causa de la cercanía.

Justo entonces ella se encontraba debajo de él, con los labios apoyados en su piel. Al terminar, segundos antes, él había escondido el rostro en su hombro, dándole el acceso perfecto a su cuello. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentándolo. Sabía que debía morderlo, era su oportunidad. Habría otras, pero seguramente, ninguna mejor. Él estaba exhausto, demasiado agitado como para gritar, su sangre se notaba caliente y alborotada en sus venas, como un plato servido. La boca se le llenó de ponzoña de solo pensarlo, pero por alguna razón, sus labios no se retraían para dejar al descubierto sus dientes.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Lo observó incorporándose, sus mejillas aún coloreadas por la excitación, y su cuerpo brillante por el sudor. De todos modos olía de maravilla. Ella se mordió el labio y el sonrió de lado y se dejó caer a un lado en el estrecho colchón. Su respiración continuaba acelerada, así como el latido de su corazón, pero su mirada era tranquila. Jamás había estado más relajado.

Bella miró el techo por un minuto, temerosa de encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo. Era demasiado intensa. Tragó el veneno que se acumulaba en su boca y volteó finalmente. Él sonrió de nuevo y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por su rostro, acariciándola desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta la mandíbula.

Lo miró largo y tendido a los ojos, acomodando el ritmo de su respiración a la de él.

- Eres tan hermosa… -susurró casi sin sonido, parecía estarse quedando dormido. Ella le sonrió por instinto, pero cuando pensó en lo que hacía se preguntó por qué no había necesitado fingir esa sonrisa. ¿Por qué sería tan fácil comportarse naturalmente con él? No era más que un simple humano. Por un segundo, justo después de que los ojos de Edward se cerraran por el cansancio, una idea se cruzó por su mente.

Podía transformarlo. Podía tenerlo para siempre de esa forma. Con ella. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza descartando la idea. Eso era ridículo. A penas lo conocía. Y él era solo un niño. Un adolescente cualquiera. _Nada especial_ –se repitió a sí misma.

Volteó para encararlo y lo miró durante un largo rato, prestando atención a la forma calmada en que respiraba, llenando sus pulmones con un ritmo tranquilo y regular. Después de un momento, sus ojos comenzaron a moverse. Estaba soñando. Por un momento deseó poder ver lo que ocupaba su mente, pero luego gruñó para sí misma y apartó la mirada. ¿Cómo podía ser que un humano la intrigara de esa forma?

Era ridículo… imposible. Incluso aunque lo transformara, todo lo que conseguiría sería un inmortal con el que probablemente no tendría nada en común, acosándola por el resto de la eternidad.

Cerró los ojos y deseó poder patearse a sí misma cuando notó que estaba considerando de nuevo la idea de transformarlo. Era patética. Tomó aire con fuerza, dejando que el ardor le quemara la garganta, tan exquisito como tortuoso. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, concentrándose en el latido de su corazón, ahora aletargado y sereno.

Le prestó atención a la sangre en sus venas, y sintió el veneno inundando su boca de nuevo. El chico era apuesto, cierto… pero tenía que considerarlo fríamente: no habría ningún tipo de futuro posible con él. Podría pasarla de maravilla en la cama con él, pero tarde o temprano lo mataría. Eso era inevitable. Y lo mejor sería hacerlo pronto. Se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando él se movió y una de sus manos se apoyó en su cintura. El calor que le recorrió el cuerpo, en forma de choques eléctricos, la dejó sin aire.

Maldición, tendría que hacerlo esa misma noche. No podía correr el riesgo de dejarlo pasar. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó aire de nuevo, sintiendo la sed tomando el control y comenzó a acercarse dudosa hacia su piel.

No supo exactamente porqué, pero sintió que la presión en su pecho se deshacía cuando la alarma del reloj la interrumpió. Ni siquiera había sido realmente consiente de la presión hasta que identificó lo que le sucedía. Estaba aliviada. Respiró tranquila cuando él abrió los ojos, en parte por que se sentía de esa forma, en parte para fingir que dormía.

- Demonios –lo escuchó murmurar con la voz pastosa, y fingió abrir los ojos, como si a penas estuviera despertando.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó con un tono que sonaba perfectamente cansado.

- Lo siento, no quise despertarte –se excusó él en un susurro, y luego se llevó las manos a la cara, restregándose los ojos-. Es solo que debo irme –sonó como una queja, pero no tardó en incorporarse y comenzar a vestirse. Cuando se sentó en la cama, Bella no pudo hacer más que observar los marcados músculos de su espalda marcándose mientras se inclinaba para atarse las agujetas. Consideró por un segundo el invitarlo de nuevo a la cama, pero luego sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

- ¿No puedes quedarte? –murmuró en voz baja, no estaba segura si lo que quería era tomar su sangre, o su cuerpo. Él volteó el rostro e hizo una mueca con la boca en su dirección.

- Lo siento –repitió-. Es que un amigo y yo siempre salimos a trotar por la mañana –pero tu puedes quedarte unas horas, si así lo prefieres.

- ¿Nunca faltas? –levantó una ceja y lo miró al tiempo que él se levantaba para calzarse los pantalones.

- De hecho, no –respondió negando con la cabeza-. Si no voy, Carl sabría que algo sucede.

Bella dejó salir el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones y se dejó caer en la cama, cubriéndose los ojos justo como él lo había hecho antes. Otra vez se sentía de esa forma tan estúpida, tan ridícula. Se sentía… aliviada. Aliviada por no tener que matarlo para probarse algo a sí misma, aliviada por saber que no lo mataría ni siquiera por accidente por lo menos en las horas más próximas.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Edward apoyando una rodilla en el colchón e inclinándose sobre ella. Cuando sintió las yemas de sus dedos rozando su rostro, se descubrió los ojos para mirarlo. Sintió que el pecho se le inflaba por una simple mirada, y deseó no sentirse de esa forma. Deseó poder ignorarlo, desviar la mirada y marcharse sin mirar atrás. Ahora sabía que no sería posible.

Y el hecho de que él se acercara y la besara con tanta naturalidad y suavidad a la vez, solo hizo que estuviera más segura de ello.

- No quiero que pierdas tu trabajo –susurró luego de alejarse. Eso no hizo más que empeorarlo. Sólo le demostraba que se preocupaba por ella, cuando la única razón por la que estaba ahí había sido para matarlo. Cuando se fue, a penas eran las cinco. Dudó por un segundo, deseando poder llorar.

La frustración la embargaba casi tanto como la sed. Era la primera vez desde que la habían transformado en la que quería que un humano continuara vivo luego de su relación. Incluso más que eso: no quería que la relación terminara en absoluto.

Edward confió en que correr le ayudaría a despejarse la mente tanto como siempre, pero esta vez, no era suficiente. No podía dejar atrás lo que sentía, no podía encerrarlo en una parte de su cuerpo, como había hecho con tantos otros deseos. Cerró los ojos mientras estiraba sus músculos, extendiendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, y la recordó. Recordó la forma en la que la había visto, en que la había tocado, sin poder evitar estremecerse al recordarla susurrando su nombre.

Y luego recordó su sueño… su dulce sueño, alzándose como una realidad alternativa ante sus párpados cerrados. La recordó corriendo a su lado en el bosque, riendo y bromeando despreocupadamente… caminando aferrada a su brazo por el centro de la ciudad, orgullosa de mostrarse ante todos como parte de él.

De no ser porque Carl lo esperaba, hubiera vuelto arriba en un dos por tres, sin siquiera dudarlo. No parecía ser capaz de mantenerse alejado por siquiera unos minutos, sin pensarla constantemente. Jamás había conocido a alguien así. A una mujer tan impresionante, tan interesante… que lo atrajera tanto. Sentía que se desvanecería en el aire si no le veía de nuevo pronto. Como si simplemente fuera a dejar de existir, si ella no estaba ahí con él. _Como una droga_ –pensó, y luego suspiró con fuerza y comenzó a correr. No tenía problema de volverse un adicto, si la droga podía ser tan increíble.

Por su parte, Bella gruñó al aire y se levantó para vestirse. Aún podía recordar con claridad la forma en la que la había besado antes de irse. Tan dulce, tan sincero. Y como si eso fuera poco, cada parte de su piel en la que la había tocado se sentía ardiendo, recordándole la electricidad que la recorría cada vez que la acariciaba. Bufó indignada consigo misma y miró por la ventana para verificar que no hubiera nadie alrededor, antes de saltar al jardín trasero de la casa.

La sed la estrangulaba con demasiada intensidad y todo lo que quería era matar a alguien. Lo necesitaba. Pero por más que intentó concentrarse, el único aroma que le llamaba la atención era ese rastro. Inconfundible y agobiante. Era él. Podría encontrarlo con tanta facilidad como si se tratara de alguien que conocía de toda la vida. Y eso hizo. Sus pies comenzaron a seguir ese aroma tan irrazonablemente familiar.

Lo observó a la distancia, desde el bosque. Corría a una velocidad bastante alta para ser un humano. Incluso dejaba a atrás a su amigo continuamente. Se dedicó a seguirlo, sigilosa, escondida entre las sombras de la noche y los árboles. Lo miró con detenimiento, su corazón golpeando en su pecho por la carrera, el sudor bañando su cuerpo.

Cuando se obligó a sí misma a dar un paso en su dirección, un nudo en su garganta hizo que ya no pudiera avanzar. Era demasiado. El latido de su corazón la llamaba, la tentaba, pero no podía ser quien lo detuviera. No podía hacerlo. Cuando él se alejó de nuevo, ella volvió a correr para adelantarlo y poder ver su avance de nuevo.

Se apoyó contra el gran tronco de un viejo árbol y contuvo el aliento.

- Así que… -murmuró Carl casi sin aliento, llamando la atención de Edward.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó éste.

- Escuché que Jessica te invito al baile –por alguna razón que no pudo entender completamente, Bella se envaró, mostrando los dientes a la nada. Edward asintió-. ¿Irás? –concluyó su amigo, pero él ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

- No me interesa Jessica –soltó en tono cortante. No parecía querer continuar con la conversación, pero Bella jamás había escuchado un tono tan sincero.

- ¿Tania? –adivinó el otro. Una vez más, las manos de Bella se volvieron puños.

- Nop –respondió de nuevo, y una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Claro que Carl no la vería, Edward ya estaba demasiado adelante como para que pudiera verle la expresión-. Vamos, te reto –lo apremió.

Una sonrisa también se extendió por el rostro de Bella, que aún seguía con la mirada clavada en la curva en la que habían desaparecido. No podía creerlo. La estaba protegiendo. A ella. Aspiró aire con fuerza y de nuevo su aroma la golpeó repentinamente. Cerró la boca y apretó los puños de inmediato, intentando luchar contra el deseo de perseguirlos y morderlos a ambos. No podía hacerlo.

Comenzó a correr con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, adentrándose en el bosque para escapar de sus instintos, de sus ansias. Esperó encontrar algún excursionista perdido, pero no tenía tanta suerte. Todo lo que fue capaz de detectar, fue un enorme león de montaña, preparándose para cazar.

A penas escuchó el pesado latido de su corazón, no pensó dos veces antes de atacarlo, clavando sus dientes en la cálida piel del animal en a penas una milésima de segundo.

Al sentir la tibia pero extraña sangre inundando su boca, un pensamiento recorrió su mente de igual manera. Una certeza que la recorría por completo, llenándola de miedo… Y es que de una cosa estaba completamente segura: ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba, y siempre estaría completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.


	8. 7 Volviendo a empezar

**7. ****Volviendo a empezar**

A penas una semana después, el señor Banner ya estaba en su puesto de nuevo. Se había recuperado correctamente y las clases volvían a ser las de siempre… pero para Edward ya nada era lo mismo. Al igual que con el resto del día, todo lo que hacía era pensar en ella. Incluso entonces, cuando el profesor exponía un tema nuevo, sobre el que jamás había leído antes, todo lo que podía hacer era mantenerse callado, mirando a la nada y pensando en Bella.

Todo era simplemente demasiado. No podía conciliar la idea de que ella hubiera llegado a significar tanto para él en tan poco tiempo. Era todo lo que quería, todo en lo que pensaba, y de más estaba decirlo: lo único que ocupaba su corazón.

Y el sentimiento más horroroso… la extrañaba. De acuerdo, quizás la había visto la noche anterior, y por la mañana antes de salir a correr, pero la echaba de menos. Se la imaginó en frente de la clase, dictando los temas que daba el señor Banner ahora, logrando alterarse por la sola idea de visualizarla en el frente del salón, con tacones altos y falda ajustada.

Tuvo que evitar gruñir, por el bien de su expediente y su reputación. En los últimos días se había transformado en algo más que un animal. Deseoso, insensato, lujurioso… completamente idiota.

Al llegar de la escuela, después de las tortuosas horas de infierno en el instituto, Esme no estaba en casa, como de costumbre. Era diseñadora de interiores, así que probablemente habría conseguido un trabajo en Seattle, o algo así. Sin perder el tiempo, aventó sus libros al sillón de un lado de la entrada y subió las escaleras a la carrera. Sabía que ella estaría esperándolo. Casi podía sentirla en su habitación. Y ciertamente podía sentir la tensión en su propio cuerpo, anticipando su contacto.

Ni siquiera pudo entrar por completo a la habitación antes de que Bella estuviera en sus brazos, besándolo. Últimamente, eso era todo lo que hacían, pasar el tiempo juntos, en la cama o en cualquier rincón disponible de la casa. Y como sus padres, rara vez estaban en casa, era fácil dejarse llevar en todo momento.

- ¿Qué me dices de salir? –murmuró Edward de repente, sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos. Ambos permanecían en el cuarto de invitados, donde habían terminado ante la imposibilidad de llegar a la habitación de él con la ropa puesta. Ahora Bella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho mientras él dibujaba figuras en su espalda desnuda. Aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido, disfrutaba escuchando su corazón, pero se incorporó para mirarlo cuando habló, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? –preguntó. Él se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa asomándosele por el rostro.

- No lo se, solo salir. A caminar, a correr, a bailar, lo que quieras –ella sonrió en respuesta. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, pero adoraba ese pueblo. Ni un rayo de Sol atravesaba la gruesa capa de nubes, y todo lo que quería era salir… bueno, casi todo. De todos modos, pensó que él necesitaría un tiempo para recuperar las fuerzas, así que asintió enérgicamente y comenzó a incorporarse.

Al salir, caminaron alejándose del pueblo. Ambos lo creyeron prudente, pues incluso aunque Bella ya no fuera profesora en el instituto, si los hubieran visto juntos, hubiera ocasionado enormes problemas para ambos.

Para Edward hubiera significado la destrucción absoluta de una reputación que tanto le había costado, y un futuro que ya no estaba seguro de querer perseguir. Mientras que para Bella, podía significar el escándalo, y una investigación policíaca que podría llevar a descubrirla, ya fuera con los humanos, ya fuera con los Volturi. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que podría suceder si la atraparan los Volturi, no estaba segura de que perdonaran una traición como la que había cometido. Se había escapado, los había invadido, incluso había tenido que cercenar parte de la guardia para hacerlo. No estaba segura de qué tanto Aro, Marco y Cayo soportarían de la pérdida de Félix.

Pero el débil temblor en sus manos se detuvo cuando Edward notó que algo le molestaba y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Sintió como el calor se colaba desde sus dedos, por su brazo, y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, alejando el miedo y la desesperación.

- ¿Todo está bien? –le preguntó con la voz baja, deteniéndose y girándose para cortarle el paso. La sonrisa que se asomó por el rostro de Bella no era real, pero tampoco era una mentira. Se trataba solo de la felicidad efímera que conlleva la despreocupación momentánea.

Edward puso su mano libre en el costado de su rostro, acunándolo y haciendo que lo mirara. Acercó sus labios a los suyos, pero no la besó, sólo se quedó a escasos milímetros de distancia, disfrutando la electricidad que le causaba el permanecer tan cerca de su piel. Inhaló con fuerza su dulce perfume y suspiró, sabiendo que estaba perdido cada vez que se permitía tenerla cerca.

- Dime qué piensas –pidió en voz aún más baja, una vez más las palabras escapándose en contra de su voluntad. Una mueca se asomó por los carnosos labios, pero no pudo acertar a interpretarla. ¿Miedo? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Dolor?

Frunció el ceño, pero no quiso seguir presionándola. Sentía como si fuera a despertar de un momento a otro, y eso solo hacía que quisiera más de ella. Que ansiara probarla, conocerla, complacerla. La besó suavemente y se alejó para mirarla a los ojos. Ahora los notaba claros, como si la luz los atravesara en tonos dorados y ocres.

_Quizás solo es mi imaginación_ –pensó. Pero sabía que no lo era. Y aún más, sabía que no se lo preguntaría de nuevo. Estaba consiente de que ella compartiría sus secretos de ser necesario y en el caso de estar preparada. Aún así, casi no podía resistirse a preguntar sobre todo y cada uno de los detalles que la formaban. Sobre cada cosa que le intrigaba.

Algo que no fue capaz de identificar atrajo la atención de Bella e hizo que mirara hacia arriba, privándolo de su mirada.

- Comenzará a llover en unos minutos –anunció ella de forma automática. Podía oler el agua y medir la humedad en el aire. Casi podía adivinar en qué lugar caería cada gota al llegar a ellos. Para su sorpresa, cuando bajó la mirada, él le sonreía. - ¿Quieres que volvamos? –agregó cuando pensó que no le contestaría. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír de lado.

- Me gusta estar aquí –murmuró a modo de respuesta. Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial? –preguntó casi sin sonido, atrapada nuevamente por el dulce y tenue tono de su voz. La sonrisa en el rostro masculino se amplió, pero la mirada era seria e inquietante.

- Aquí puedo estar contigo –susurró. Ella soltó una carcajada muda y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Puedes estar conmigo en tu casa…

- No –la cortó-. Aquí podemos caminar, hablar, tomarnos de la mano sin temor a que alguien nos atrape… aquí puedo estar _contigo_, no solo cerca de ti.

Hizo una pausa para prestar atención a su reacción, asegurándose de que escuchara todo lo que le decía.

- No me importa si tengo que luchar contra viento y marea para lograrlo –agregó en voz baja y luego de un segundo soltó una risa muda-. Literal o metafóricamente hablando.

Ella sonrió y disfrutó de su mirada, envuelta en su suave tono de voz y en sus dulces palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que un humano fuera tan profundo? ¿Tan increíblemente apasionado? Se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Nadie nunca le había hablado de esa forma, y mucho menos pareciendo tan sincero.

La primera gota cayó a unos cuantos metros, pero las miles que siguieron no interrumpieron su beso. Solo después de unos cuantos minutos lograron alejarse el uno del otro, escurriendo el agua fresca por todos los recovecos de sus cuerpos y sus ropas.

Él temblaba, pero no por el frío. Solo por la ansiedad que le provocaba probar su cuerpo, saber lo mucho que la necesitaba. Lo mucho que lo desesperaba no ser capaz de tomar su mano en cualquier lugar y en todo momento.

Eso era todo lo que quería. Todo lo que deseaba para el futuro ahora. Ellos, ambos, juntos para siempre. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba imaginarse a sí mismo con canas y sentado en un porche rodeado de pequeños niños. No lograba imaginársela a ella a su lado, con el paso del tiempo dibujado en sus facciones.

Había algo mal en la imagen, que se negaba a formarse del todo en su mente, pero sin embargo, no acertaba a identificar qué. Sacudió la cabeza, suplicando por que el sentimiento de temor e inseguridad se apartara, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que las gotas de lluvia de su cabello cayeran con más velocidad hacia sus ojos.

- Caminemos –susurró cuando sintió la mano de Bella quitándolas de su rostro. La besó de nuevo, rápidamente y dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar mientras la tomaba de la mano, aferrándola como si con ese solo gesto pudiera asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Y en realidad, lo estaba, siempre y cuando no se soltaran.

Caminaron bajo el agua, demasiado fría para considerarse agradable, pero demasiado grata para ser una molestia. El agua bien valía la posibilidad de caminar como lo hacían entonces. Despreocupados, hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Bella le había preguntado cómo se llevaba con sus compañeros de clase, en un intento de hacer que continuara hablando, para que su voz aterciopelada pudiera continuar envolviéndola.

- Bastante bien. No es que tenga muchos amigos, pero al menos más de los que solía tener –sonrió ante el pensamiento. No confiaba en cualquiera, esa era la razón por la que no socializaba demasiado. Normalmente era bastante bueno leyendo las intenciones de las personas, y no todas las que conocía cumplían con sus altos estándares e ideales.

Negó con la cabeza y bufó por lo bajo. No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado. Lo mucho que había madurado en estas últimas semanas. Su vida entera había dado un vuelco, desorientándolo en un principio.

- ¿A qué te refieres con lo de "mas de los que solía tener"?

- Al crecer… yo siempre… -era increíble que no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para hablarle. Eso no le sucedía muy a menudo-. Desde pequeño he querido unirme al ejército –explicó al fin-. Era mi sueño –añadió. Bella frunció el ceño al imaginárselo en medio de una batalla, indefenso como era por el simple hecho de ser un humano, luchando con arma en mano y muerte a su alrededor. Sintió como la piel se le erizaba.

- ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? –soltó en un susurro, aterrándose por la idea, pero aún más de la reacción que le había provocado. No era nada a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, preocuparse de esa forma por alguien más… mucho menos por un humano. Edward se encogió de hombros y levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, dejando que las gotas escurrieran por su piel.

- Por el honor –dijo en voz baja pero orgullosa-. Por la disciplina que se gana al levantarse cada mañana… por la dignidad que se consigue solo por hacer todo lo que esté a la mano para defender ideales de grandeza –explicó.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, pero de todas formas no pudo conciliar la idea. Las guerras siempre le habían parecido masacres injustificadas. Claro que antes solía verlas con algo más de sadismo… en pocas palabras, solía verlas como un desperdicio innecesario de comida, de sangre. Se estremeció ante la idea de la sangre de Edward esparcida al azar por un suelo arisco, manchando un campo de batalla.

- ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo? –preguntó con la voz ahogada por la impresión. Él volvió a encogerse de hombros. No se sentía capaz de contestar a esa pregunta con la verdad. No podía decirle, luego solo de un par de semanas de haberse conocido, que preferiría amarla para toda la vida que cumplir todos sus demás sueños.

Enlistarse en el ejército, acudir a la guerra, sólo significaría mantenerse alejado de ella, y esa era una tortura que no se sentía dispuesto a afrontar.

Luego de un par de semanas, los paseos ya se habían convertido en un hábito. Ella jamás lo admitiría, pero nada la complacía más que simplemente hablar con él… bueno, casi nada.

Pero el hecho era que el chico había resultado ser una gran compañía. Incluso si no tuviera en cuenta la atracción, la química, esa electricidad que le recorría la piel cada vez que la toca, él la continuaría cautivando. Eran sus palabras, sus miradas, todas y cada una de sus ideas. Estaba completamente perdida.

Simplemente podría demostrarse con la forma en que lo observaba ahora. Lo había acompañado a un juego de beisbol con sus amigos. Él jugaba en la parte más lejana del campo. Solo se trataba de unos cuantos amigos íntimos, así que no tenía por qué esconderse. Permanecía sentada, no muy apartada de la acción, llevando el tanteo del juego.

Se había excusado de jugar, por temor a hacer algo que pudiera exponer sus habilidades. Así que solo se dedicaba a mantener sus ojos en él. En la forma despreocupada que reía de vez en cuando, y en cómo podía correr rápidamente para atrapar una bola si se lo proponía. Sonrió de lado cuando Edward golpeó con el puño en el brazo de uno de sus amigos, en un gesto de camaradería. Y más tarde contuvo el aliento cuando se deslizó por la tierra, temiendo que algún raspón en su piel lo arruinara todo.

No podía ser de esa forma… ya no podía permitirse verlo de esa manera. Él se había transformado lentamente, y casi sin ser previsto, en lo más importante que había en su vida. En lo único que hacía que su corazón se sintiera vivo de nuevo.

Claro que justamente por eso fue su nerviosismo unos días mas tarde, cuando Edward insistió en que Bella conociera a su madre. En un principio, debía conocer a su padre también, pero un compromiso en el trabajo lo había retenido en el hospital hasta después de la cena.

De todos modos, Bella sentía que sería mejor si no los conocía, pero a la primera palabra de súplica que salió de los labios de Edward, ella ya estaba completamente entregada a cualquier cosa que le pidiera. No hubiera sido justo, si él no se sintiera exactamente de la misma forma cada vez que ella miraba en su dirección: total y completamente indefenso y a su merced.

- Así que… -murmuró Esme, intentando entablar conversación-. Edward me dice que no eres de por aquí –terminó, para luego darle un pequeño sorbo a su té helado. El de Bella descansaba delante de ella, en la mesa. De vez en cuando recorría con los dedos las líneas que las gotas dejaban en el vidrio por el frío de la bebida.

- No… -murmuró intentando no mentir. No estaba segura de por qué, pero no deseaba mentirle a esa mujer de rostro dulce y mirada cálida-. Originalmente soy de Phoenix.

Sonrió para sus adentros al advertir lo diferente que debía ser la idea que la mujer se formaba, a lo que realmente había sido su niñez humana. En realidad no recordaba mucho, pero muchas cosas cambiaban en tantos años.

- Suena como un buen lugar para crecer –sonrió amablemente y Bella se sintió un poco más cómoda-. Edward era de Chicago –agregó luego. Él le había explicado sobre sus padres biológicos, y cómo los Cullen lo habían adoptado de pequeño. No era un tema que le agradara tocar, pero se había propuesto no ocultarle nada.

- También es lindo lugar –comentó ella a modo de respuesta-. Aunque Forks tiene su encanto –agregó luego, pensando en la forma en la que podía salir tranquilamente durante el día, sin preocuparse de que notaran lo que era.

La charla continuó amena. La dulce mujer no parecía mostrar desencanto con la idea de que ella fuera mayor que él. Incluso parecía… feliz. Claro que si hubiera sabido qué tan mayor era…

- Todo fue bien, deja de preocuparte –murmuró Edward en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera y suspirara. Ya estaban fuera, a un lado del carro de Bella, despidiéndose por la noche. O al menos hasta que ella pudiera esconder el vehículo y regresar a su habitación, como lo hacía prácticamente todas las noches desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Se alejó para besarla y por un momento se perdió en ese simple beso.

- ¿Te veo luego? –susurró aún mas bajo al separar sus labios. Ella solo sonrió y asintió una vez con la cabeza. Aún le resultaba curioso lo difícil que era formular frases coherentes cuando la miraba de esa forma.

Ella estaría en su habitación, esperándolo, incluso antes de que él pudiera despedirse de su madre y darse una ducha.

En las semanas siguientes, poco a poco, todo fue volviéndose más fácil. Cuando la sed resultaba demasiado agobiante, Bella volvía a cazar en el bosque, presa del miedo de descontrolarse si lo hacía cerca de Edward. Además, quisiera admitírselo a sí misma o no, en realidad no quería matar a nadie en ese pueblo desértico. Cualquier muerte hubiera resultado demasiado obvia para los habitantes… y bien podría tratarse de alguien a quien el muchacho le tuviera afecto.

Justo entonces mantenía una charla amena con Esme. No podría decirse que se habían vuelto unidas, pero al menos disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra en los pequeños momentos en los que Edward las dejaba a solas.

- ¿Segura que no quieres algo de comer? –le preguntó con tono preocupado la mujer. Comenzaba a notar que jamás comía, pero tenía la delicadeza de no comentarlo.

- No gracias, estoy satisfecha –respondió poniéndose de pie para evitar su mirada. Esme solía ser muy suspicaz, y eso no le gustaba ni pizca.

Así que en lugar de enfrentarla, recorrió con la vista el aparador repleto de fotos familiares, reparando en algunas de Edward cuando era pequeño. Sonrió inconscientemente y alargó una mano para rozar las mejillas coloradas del pequeño de cabello cobrizo y unos relucientes agujeros entre los dientes.

- Eso fue cuando comenzó preescolar –le comentó Esme en tono de conversación, pero aún así sobresaltándola. No la había escuchado aproximase, incluso a pesar de su oído sobrenatural.

- Era muy bonito –murmuró sin quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.

- Lo es –corrigió Esme con voz dulce. Bella pensó que se hubiera ruborizado de ser posible y bajó el rostro avergonzada. Si alguien sabía lo hermoso que era Edward, esa era ella.

Observó las demás fotos, pero sus ojos regresaban a esa continuamente. Había algo en esa fotografía que hacía que se sintiera con ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Una sensación extraña, demasiado inquietante.

Esme la levantó al notar la forma en que la observaba, y sonrió con dulzura. Acarició con delicadeza el vidrio, pero luego abrió la parte de atrás del marco.

- Toma, puedes quedártela –le dijo en voz baja, acercándola a sus manos. Bella miró el trozo de papel con ternura y lo tomó sin poner objeciones.

- Gracias –murmuró tomándola y mirándola una vez más. Esa noche, mientras permanecía inmóvil en la pequeña cama, recordando las anécdotas que Esme le había relatado, todo lo que podía pensar era en ese chiquillo de poco más de seis años. Su sonrisa alegre, su mirada llena de sueños. Y por alguna razón, mientras escuchaba la respiración uniforme de Edward, en el medio de la oscuridad de la noche… su corazón se estremeció.


	9. 8 Golpe

**Hola gente! Acá les dejo el próximo cap de Instintos Peligrosos, sé que tardé mucho y que es super corto, pero era lo que necesitaba hacer para destrabarme y decidirme sobre la trama de la historia, espero que les guste el rumbo que está tomando… Les mando muchos besos!**

8. **Golpe**

Cuando la luz de la mañana golpeó sus ojos, Edward no estaba seguro de dónde se encontraba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de recordar su propio nombre. Todo lo que podía recordar era la hermosa noche que había pasado, y todo lo que había soñado en consecuencia.

Estiró los músculos de los brazos y por un momento, absolutamente todo fue perfecto. Aún sentía su perfume impregnado en las sábanas, embriagándolo hasta lo más profundo. Pero al enfocar la vista, ella ya no estaba. Como cada mañana, despertaba para descubrir que estaba solo una vez más. Era inquietante la forma en que le dolía no sentirla cerca, a pesar de hacerla suya cada noche. Bella se había vuelto más que un pasatiempo para él, ya no podía pasar un minuto entero sin pensar en ella… ya no podía pasar un día entero sin verla.

Cada anochecer traía consigo la perfección, cada mañana iluminaba la cruda realidad. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y se incorporó para darse una ducha rápida. Era sábado, así que solo debería esperar unas cuantas horas para verla de nuevo. Caminó con pereza hasta el baño y abrió el agua fría para desperezarse con mas rapidez. Cuando las gotas tocaron su rostro, solo pensó en el beso que habían compartido bajo la lluvia hacía un par de semanas. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza para apoyar su frente contra la pared.

- Una droga… -murmuró por lo bajo pensando en la forma en que lo volvía loco no tenerla consigo. Y era cierto, con el tiempo se había vuelto adicto a la forma en que lo miraba, en que le hablaba, en que lo tocaba… se estremeció al pensar en sus manos, pero luego apretó los dientes y decidió intentar pensar en otra cosa… en cualquier cosa.

Así que en lugar de lamentarse por no tenerla, pensó en formas de que ella se quedara con él para siempre. En formas de decirle lo mucho que la necesitaba, lo mucho que la amaba. Jamás había dicho eso antes, y no era fácil imaginarse a sí mismo diciéndoselo a alguien más… pero con Bella le era difícil evitar que las palabras se escaparan de sus labios. Solo bastaba verla sonreír para que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza, disparando las palabras hacia su garganta. Últimamente era casi imposible evitarlo, pero sabía que no era el momento. Sabía que ella pensaría que estaba loco. Y lo estaba. Ella había robado cada parte de su cordura. Cada pizca de razonamiento.

Al salir se vistió a lo deportivo y tomó su reproductor de música para distenderse con un poco de ejercicio. Pensó en comenzar con correr unos cuantos kilómetros, así que se puso sus auriculares y salió por la puerta, respirando profundamente y estirando sus músculos para luego adoptar un paso ameno para correr.

A penas unos cuatro kilómetros después, sintió su teléfono vibrando en su bolsillo. Al sacarlo, la palabra "Casa" relucía en la pantalla, pero cuando lo abrió para responder, la voz de Bella lo sorprendió.

- _¿Edward?_ –preguntó de inmediato. Su tono era agudo, sonaba nerviosa.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás en mi casa? –replicó.

- _Edward, ¿estás bien?_ –por la forma en que lo preguntaba, no parecía ser una frase para iniciar conversación.

- Sí, solo estoy corriendo, ¿qué sucede? –un suspiro resonó del otro lado de la línea, pero luego la desesperación volvió.

- _Necesito que te quedes donde estas, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo explicarlo, pero iré a buscarte en unos minutos._

- ¿Algo sucede?

- _No puedo explicarlo, solo quédate donde estás._

- Sí, bien… estoy en Lake Road –aclaró, a pesar de que ella jamás se lo había preguntado-. No te preocupes, te esperaré aqu-

- Hola –Edward levantó la vista ante la voz extraña que llamó su atención, mientras que Bella dejaba de respirar para escuchar con más atención.

- Buenos días –lo escuchó replicar formalmente y sintió una sensación de vértigo que la embargaba completamente. Jamás confundiría esa voz. La imagen de una sonrisa malévola inundó su mente mientras un nombre la acompañaba haciendo que no lograra escuchar nada más que esa palabra resonando en cada rincón de su cabeza… "Jane". Para cuando el auricular tocó el suelo, Bella ya no estaba en la casa.

Edward se mantuvo erguido, pero las tres figuras que habían salido del borde del bosque no dejaban que su corazón latiera a un ritmo normal. Había algo en ellos que lo incomodaba. Todos vestían capas de aspecto pesado que los cubrían de pies a cabeza. Aquella que le había hablado estaba al frente. Una muchacha no muy adulta ni muy alta, cuyo rostro, a pesar de permanecer en las sombras, dejaba entrever una tenue sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? –preguntó él aparentando un tono despreocupado y alejando el teléfono de su oído.

- Eso espero –murmuró la misma voz aniñada.

- Yo creo que sí puede –agregó otra voz. Una voz profunda y seca. Eso hizo que Edward prestara atención a las otras dos figuras. Una mujer y un hombre, el último que había hablado.

- ¿Quiénes son? –preguntó.

- Silencio –la voz de la niña sonó con tanta autoridad que no pudo hacer más que obedecerla. Sus pálidas y pequeñas manos se levantaron y corrieron la capucha que cubría su rostro, revelando facciones que concordaban a la perfección con la voz, aunque no con su tono.

Como si eso hubiera sido una señal, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. Se trataba de un hombre alto y una mujer apenas unos cuantos centímetros más baja que él mismo. Ambos con el cabello negro y facciones angulosas. Edward intentó preguntar que era lo que querían, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al tiempo que una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomaba por las facciones de muchacha mas pequeña.

Fuego puro recorrió sus venas, como si alguien intentara forzar ácido a pasar por su torrente sanguíneo. Cayó de rodillas sin poder evitarlo, todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensándose a la vez por un par de segundos que parecieron los mas largos de su vida. Creyó que moriría, que nadie podría sobrevivir a algo tan doloroso, pensó que debía ser la agonía. Pero entonces el dolor se detuvo. Como si alguien hubiera presionado un interruptor.

El zumbido en sus oídos fue reemplazado por algo, pero debió concentrarse para comprender que se trataba de un grito. Uno tan agudo que casi perforaba sus oídos. Al abrir los ojos notó que la otra mujer, la mas alta y de cabello oscuro se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos al tiempo que su grito desgarraba el silencio que los rodeaba. De nuevo sintió la necesidad de preguntar qué sucedía, pero una vez más fue interrumpido.

- Sabes que no es sabio hacer eso en mi presencia, Jane –murmuró a través de dientes apretados una voz que jamás confundiría. La única voz que podía hacer desaparecer el dolor de donde fuere. _Bella…_

La determinación en su voz era la misma que intentaba hacer ver en su rostro. Y por supuesto que hablaba con fundamento. Con el correr de las décadas, su escudo se había vuelto mucho más poderoso de lo que había podido imaginar. Las formas en las que podía controlarlo en caso de ser necesario, escapaban incluso a la comprensión de los ancianos. Ahora tenía la capacidad, no solo de repeler los ataques mentales de otros vampiros, si no que, si se lo proponía, se volvía capaz de reflejarlos, desviándolos a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca.

Era una habilidad que había adquirido en los últimos años, solo algunos antes de haber abandonado a los Volturi, pero a la que se había adaptado con rapidez, justo como le había sucedido con todos los otros aspectos de ser una vampiresa. Todos… hasta que Edward había entrado en su vida.

Él, aún de rodillas en el piso, volteó la cabeza para ver el rostro que correspondía con la voz. Bella aún mantenía la mano alzada en contra de los extraños, en un gesto que sugería que se detuvieran. Pero había algo más… sus ojos, negros como la brea, reflejaban un brillo que él jamás había visto antes. ¿Ansiedad? ¿Miedo?... ¿Ira?

- No hemos tenido el honor de estar en tu presencia en mucho tiempo, Isabella –murmuró el hombre. En respuesta, ella apretó la mandíbula hasta que sus dientes rechinaron, pero no se dirigió a él.

- Edward –esperó a que él la mirara de nuevo para continuar, sus ojos se habían centrado de nuevo en la segunda mujer, que había recuperado la compostura rápidamente y de nuevo lo filtraba con la mirada-. ¿Te encuentras bien? –murmuró finalmente. Él asintió con la cabeza luego de pensarlo unos segundos, pero una pequeña e infantil carcajada llamó su atención de nuevo.

- Por supuesto que está bien. No haría nada para lastimarlo –Bella levantó una ceja con expresión escéptica en dirección a Jane y esta se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado-. Solo me divertía un poco –agregó-. No le veo el daño.

La expresión de Bella se descompuso, pero fingió no hacerle caso. Jamás le había afectado que Jane torturara a los humanos. Y mucho menos si se trataba de sus presas.

- Edward, ponte detrás de mí ¿sí? –lento, pero seguro, él se puso de pie, pero luego dudó si debía caminar hacia ella o no. Sentía una enorme necesidad de protegerla, pero no sabía como, o siquiera si podría hacerlo. Claramente había demasiadas cosas que no comprendía-. Edward –repitió ella en voz más firme, apartando la mirada de los otros vampiros por apenas un segundo-. Confía en mí –le pidió, imprimiéndole a las palabras el tono de una súplica.

Él muchacho la miró, prestándole atención realmente por un momento. Se veía tensa, a la defensiva, su mano aún no había bajado y se preguntaba a qué se debía esa posición, tan forzada, a su parecer.

- ¿Porqué no vamos a un lugar más cómodo para conversar? –sugirió el hombre en tono complaciente. Bella los inspeccionó por unos cuantos segundos, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

- Tenemos mucho de que hablar –murmuró la otra mujer, aquella cuyo nombre Edward no había escuchado y Bella deseaba no haber escuchado jamás.

**********************  
Bueno, como dije, espero que les guste el rumbo de la historia. Les mando muchos besos! Y comenten, porfis! :)**


	10. 9 Abrumada

**Hola de nuevo gente. Sip, ya se que hacía siglos que no publicaba, pero qué puedo decir? Simplemente la inspiración no llegaba. Espero poder actualizar mas seguido en adelante, en serio lo voy a intentar. Les mando un beso y gracias por leer!**

**9. Abrumada**

- Aro quedó muy consternado con las pérdidas que ocasionaste –comenzó Jane como si nada, inspeccionando los alrededores del lugar que Bella había escogido. Se trataba de una casa abandonada a las afueras del pueblo, no muy lejos a donde se habían reunido antes.

- Solicité marcharme formalmente –replicó ella, poniéndose una vez más entre Edward y sus antiguos compañeros de guardia. Había considerado pedirle que se marchara, pero no estaba completamente segura de si ellos tres eran los únicos miembros de los Volturi en el lugar. El riesgo de que deambulara sin protección por esos lugares era simplemente inadmisible.

- Aún no comprendemos tu falta de lealtad –soltó la otra mujer con desdén, su tono duro como el acero.

Bella la miró, pero casi no escuchó lo que decía, todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en la imagen que captaba por el rabillo del ojo. Edward caminaba a su lado con la frente en alto y la boca cerrada. Sintió su pecho estremecerse cuando se permitió concentrarse en el ritmo de los latidos de Edward. Su corazón latía acelerado, desdibujando la fachada que sus facciones intentaban mantener. "Miedo", pensó para sí misma.

Lo había mantenido en la oscuridad por meses y aunque estaba segura de que él sospechaba que algo raro sucedía, no podría haberse imaginado una peor forma para que se enterase de todo. Ahora mismo, mientras se acercaban a la vieja mansión en ruinas, podía verlo en sus ojos. La incertidumbre, la desconfianza, el miedo.

Deseó tomarle la mano, asegurarle que no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara de nuevo, pero aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no fue capaz de hacerlo. No temía a los Volturi que debería enfrentar en el caso de que se volvieran en su contra, pero la idea de que Edward se apartara de su lado la torturaba. La idea de ver en sus reacciones el miedo que le provocaba comprenderlo todo.

- No te harán daño –susurró por lo bajo, incluso a pesar de saber que todos podían escucharla sin ningún esfuerzo. Quería darle apoyo, quería tranquilizarlo, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por lograrlo. Sus ojos se despegaron de la pequeña mujer que caminaba del otro lado de Bella para encontrarse con su mirada por un largo momento.

No había ni una pisca de desconfianza en su mirada. Ni una duda.

- No temo por mí –replicó en voz baja también. Y Bella volvió a respirar cuando sintió como tomaba su mano izquierda y entrelazaba sus dedos. Sintió como sus ojos escocían, faltos de las lágrimas que ese gesto le hubiera provocado de haber sido humana. Sonrió amargamente al notar lo que pensaba.

Caminaban hacia una muerte casi segura, y todo lo que pasaba por su mente era una simple idea… una fugaz imagen de cómo habría salido todo de haber sido humana. De haber podido corresponder a esa muestra de amor con todo su corazón. Por primera vez desde que la habían transformado, deseaba ser humana de nuevo. Solo para él. Solo para entregarle su vida, para envejecer a su lado y morir siendo su mujer.

Su corazón se estremeció cuando lo comprendió. Eso era lo que él merecía. Un hogar cómodo, una familia amorosa, una mujer cálida… una vida. Un futuro. Tuvo que desviar la vista cuando el dolor de esa realidad la embargó, entumeciéndole los músculos. 

Como un gesto automático traído de una vida lejana, se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano, buscando limpiar una lágrima que nunca lo había mojado. Observó su piel pálida y seca por un momento y tragó en seco al notar su torpeza. Era irónico que todo lo que la había hecho feliz y dichosa una vez, ahora la torturara desde lo mas profundo de su corazón y le impidiera liberar la tristeza de la forma en la que los humanos podían hacerlo. De pronto, llorar se veía como un privilegio. Intentó sacudir esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza y levantó la vista, irguiéndose para aparentar algo que en ese momento era imposible sentir: seguridad.

A penas unos segundos después, la vieja estructura se alzó ante ellos, imponente a pesar del desgaste evidente de los años de abandono.

- Creo que este será un lugar seguro para hablar –anunció deteniéndose frente a la casa.

- Eleazar, inspecciona los alrededores –ordenó Jane con tono autoritario. El hombre comenzó a moverse de inmediato, rodeando el edificio y dirigiéndose a la parte trasera.

- No hay rastro de nada –susurró del otro lado del terreno. La pequeña balbuceó una escueta respuesta de aprobación-. ¿Desea que inspeccione el interior? –preguntó antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas, otra orden le indicó que debía hacerlo.

Bella sintió el leve apretón en su mano por parte de Edward, pero decidió corresponderlo de la mejor forma en que podía, manteniéndose atenta al peligro.

Luego de entrar, le indicó que se quedara en una pequeña habitación que al parecer alguna vez había servido de almacén en otras épocas. Sólo bastó una mirada de súplica para que Edward accediera. Si lo que ella necesitaba era que él se quedara al margen, soportaría la agonía de no saber lo que sucedía. Confiaba en ella, fuera lo que fuera.

- Bien. Díganme lo que quieren –exigió Bella con la voz monótona y muerta una vez que estuvo sola con los que alguna vez habían sido sus aliados.

- Vinimos a negociar tu regreso –anunció Jane, tan soberbia y altanera como siempre.

- No voy a regresar –anunció segura, aún encarando la pared. Sabía que a cualquier otra persona debía producirle miedo darle la espalda a un vampiro como Jane, pero eso no era un problema para ella. Su poder no le afectaría en ninguna forma y si decidía atacarla, fácilmente podría quitársela de encima. Pero había algo que la carcomía por dentro. Un miedo que crecía a medida que las posibilidades se presentaban en su cabeza.

Apoyó una de sus manos gentilmente en la puerta que tenía en frente y escuchó a Edward ahí adentro por un segundo. Por él era que temía, el solo hecho de perderlo hacía que su corazón se estremeciera. Y por eso la sola presencia del otro vampiro en la habitación hacía que no pudiera respirar correctamente, que no pudiera dejar de sentir ese nudo en la garganta y esa opresión en el pecho.

Tomando un largo suspiro, volteó para mirar a la única persona que podría acabar con todo su futuro, con toda su felicidad. La única persona que podía destruir lo que Edward sentía por ella en un santiamén… Chelsea.

- Sabes que esto no es natural –sentenció su perdición encarnada. Bella solo se estremeció por la verdad que llevaba impresa esa frase. Sabía que eso era cierto, sabía que ese futuro que añoraba con todo su corazón no era mas que un espejismo que desaparecería tarde temprano.

- No sé de qué estás hablando –murmuró sin embargo, negando con la cabeza. Chelsea soltó una breve carcajada a modo de respuesta.

- ¿Crees que no puedo sentirlo? Es repugnante. Jamás pensé que cometieras semejante estupidez. ¿Un humano? Es asqueroso –por una vez, Jane no tenía nada que decir. Había visto como Bella tomaba la mano del humano al caminar, había escuchado las palabras que ella había usado para calmarlo, había percibido las feromonas en el aire… pero había asumido que solo se trataba de una presa más. Un bocadillo que llevaría a la reunión.

- Sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer para protegerlo –replicó ignorando los reproches. Una sonrisa macabra se atravesó por el rostro de la pequeña rubia. El miedo de Bella era su musa, su oportunidad.

- Quizás él ya no quiera que lo protejas –murmuró lentamente y en un tono de voz increíblemente bajo. Todos los ojos de la habitación se fijaron en ella, esperando que continuara.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –murmuró Eleazar, que acababa de regresar de su inspección de la planta alta. Jane no desvió su atención de Bella, pero la sonrisa que se expandía por su rostro pronto tuvo consecuencias. Dentro de la habitación que estaba a sus espaldas, Edward soltaba un quejido ahogado que hizo que Bella reaccionara de inmediato. Su escudo se alzó en menos de un segundo, haciendo que el ataque se reflejara, esta vez afectando al hombre del trío que parecía salido de una pesadilla.

- ¿Crees que eso es lo peor que podemos hacerle? –susurró la pequeña, dejando que un tono venenoso se filtrara en sus palabras-. Déjame recordarte, querida Bella, que tu escudo no funciona contra todo lo que podemos causarle a tu pequeña… mascota.

Justo lo que Bella temía se iba formando frente a sí, haciendo que le costara no estremecerse.

- No pueden hacerle nada –mintió mas para sí misma que para sus interlocutores. Otra carcajada partió de los labios de Chelsea, que prestaba atención a las palabras de Jane como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Voy a explicarte lo que pasará –anunció Jane como si no las hubiera escuchado-. Eleazar me ha informado que tu pequeño humano podría sernos de gran utilidad en la guardia. Así que… ¿Qué te parece si él y nosotros tenemos una pequeña charla?

- Nunca –escupió Bella entre dientes.

- Pues bien –la voz subió un tono y sonó mucho mas dura-. Entonces me dejas otra opción. Chelsea… destrúyelos. Los ojos de la vampiresa de cabello como la brea se abrieron y se concentraron en la puerta a espaldas de Bella.

- ¡No! –gritó ésta, subiendo su escudo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero era inútil, nada podía hacer sobre los poderes de la morocha de ojos carmesí. Ella podría manipular sus emociones, tanto como las de Edward, sin importar lo mucho que lo amara, sin importar lo mucho que él la quisiera.

- Puedo hacer que deje de amarte, puedo hacer que te olvide… que jamás vuelva a pensar en ti. Puedo hacerte sufrir eternamente con la pérdida del amor que sé que sientes –susurró Chelsea con calma. Mucho mas amenazante de lo que jamás pensó que podría sonar. Bella no respondió, pero la forma en que tragó saliva se correspondía con la nota de miedo en sus facciones.

- Convénselo de unirse a la guardia, Bella. Ambos pueden ser felices ahí. No tienes que pasar por ningún dolor. Él jamás morirá, jamás envejecerá…

Esas dos ultimas palabras quedaron resonando en la cabeza de Bella. El futuro que había imaginado para él. Esa familia, esos hijos, esa felicidad se esfumaba ante sus ojos. Y era su decisión. Ella lo causaría. Ella lo destruiría y lo haría miserable por siempre solo para mantener su propia y egoísta felicidad.

- No… -susurró con la voz quebrada. El sollozo que tanto reprimía se agolpaba en su garganta luchando por salir.

- Pues entonces nos encargaremos de que la vida de ambos sea un infier-

- No… -repitió Bella cortando la frase de Jane. Subió la vista intentando mantener su cabeza erguida a pesar de la derrota-. Tengo una propuesta –anunció.

- No tienes nada que ofrecernos –soltó Chelsea, pero la pequeña levantó una mano en el aire para acallarla.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó con voz áspera pero curiosa.

- Quiero que lo dejen en paz –una risa fue su respuesta.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer a cambio? -esta vez Eleazar fue quien habló.

- Iré con ustedes –murmuró.

- Eso lo harás de todos modos –replicó Jane, pero Bella aún no había terminado.

- No es todo. Sé que soy importante para la guardia. Estoy consiente de la rareza de mis facultades. Durante décadas han dependido de mi escudo para mantener a raya los alzamientos.

- ¿Y? –preguntó la morocha, restándole importancia a lo que escuchaba.

- Imagina lo que podría causar si los traicionara. Imagina las posibilidades de que mi escudo se vuelva en su contra, repeliendo sus ataques y volviéndolos contra ustedes mismos.

- Solo estás dándonos muy buenas razones para matarte, Isabella –respondió Jane con tono hastiado. Sonaba aburrida.

- Espera. Si ustedes… si no lo lastiman… si lo dejan en paz –se corrigió rápidamente- Si jamás influyen en su vida de ninguna forma, entonces siempre seré leal. Siempre me tendrán de su lado. Jamás los traicionaré.

Un abismo de silencio siguió a sus palabras. Podía ver a Jane sopesando la posibilidad. Podía ver a Eleazar listo para aceptar, podía ver a Chelsea desconfiando de lo que decía.

- Entiendes que tendrás que probar lo que dices, ¿cierto? Tendrás que remover tu escudo para que Aro pueda comprobar que lo que dices es cierto. Bella asintió con la cabeza una sola vez. Un hilo de esperanza se colaba a través del miedo: Edward podría tener una oportunidad de una vida normal, feliz, próspera.

Era un trato simple: su vida, a cambio de la de Edward. Su condena eterna, a cambio de la felicidad de él.

- Deberás dejarlo cuanto antes –agregó. Bella asintió de nuevo, esta vez cerrando los ojos. El dolor era simplemente insoportable. La certeza de que se acabaría lo único puro que había sentido en toda su existencia, la destrozaba.

- ¿Pueden darme hasta mañana? –preguntó con la voz cortada. Sólo se trataba de una súplica-. Quiero despedirme de él.

- No –sentenció Jane en respuesta, deshaciendo con una sola palabra todas las esperanzas de Bella de prolongar su felicidad por un día más-. No volaremos durante el día. Tienes hasta la media noche. Partimos a la 1 am.

Jane colocó su capucha en su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Los demás imitaron sus movimientos como muñecos manejados por su titiritero.

- Nos mantendremos cerca –anunció justo antes de salir, sin siquiera voltear la vista-. No intentes nada extraño.

Una de las manos de Bella voló a su pecho, sosteniéndolo al sentir que se caería a pedazos de un momento a otro. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor, tanta desdicha, tanto miedo. Intentó respirar, pero en lugar de eso solo dio la vuelta sobre sus pies y giró el pomo de la puerta que la separaba de Edward. No dijo nada antes de que él saliera de la habitación y la tomara de los hombros.

- ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó desesperado, inspeccionándola mientras hablaba. Bella asintió con la cabeza, pero no logró pronunciar ni una palabra. Todo estaba perdido. Su amor, su compañía, su esperanza. Todo.

Cuando los brazos de Edward la rodearon, estrechándola a su pecho, lo único que logró hacer fue tomar aire, embriagándose de su aroma e intentando grabarlo en su memoria para retener consigo aunque solo fuera un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez habían tenido. Un vago y simple recuerdo de lo mucho que lo había amado. De lo mucho que perdería.


	11. 10 Inevitable

**10. Inevitable**

Bella casi no fue consiente de lo que sucedía mientras Edward la llevaba consigo de vuelta a su hogar. No hacía mas que pensar en lo que perdería. Nada mas que buscar una alternativa, una salida… una solución. Algo que no la destruyera completamente.

- Di algo… -suplicó él una vez que estuvieron dentro de la casa-. Cualquier cosa, pero solo… di algo –rogó de nuevo al ver los esos grandes ojos perdidos sin mirar a nada ni a nadie.

Pero ella lo notaba. Sentía su mirada preocupada fija en su rostro, esperando una respuesta, así que todo lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos e intentar mantener las horribles imágenes de la separación lejos de su cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera quererlo de esa forma? ¿Qué sintiera que se derrumbaría en pedazos en el mismo momento en el que lo abandonara?

Sintió los cálidos brazos del humano que amaba rodeándola, y solo pudo abrazarlo en respuesta. Solo fue capaz de enterrar su rostro en su pecho, percibiendo su aroma de nuevo. Una idea se formaba en su cabeza… un pensamiento trágico, pero hermoso en cierto modo: Esta sería la última vez que lo vería… pero al menos estaban juntos entonces. Al menos en ese pequeño momento, en ese oasis de perfección en lo que aseguraba ser una eternidad de tormento, al menos entonces… esos brazos la rodeaban, y el sonido de su corazón la acompañaba, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, recordándole por qué debía dejarlo.

- Yo… -murmuró él luego de llenar sus pulmones con el aroma del cabello de Bella. Pero luego se quedó callado, dudando. No podía decírselo, ¿cierto? No podía decirle que daría la vida por ella… que viviría y moriría por ella si era necesario, si tan sólo se lo pidiera. No podía decirle cuánto la amaba, y que por primera vez en su vida, no le importaba no entender lo que sucedía, que no le importaba lo que pasara siempre y cuando continuaran juntos. No podía… así que decidió morderse la lengua y tragarse las palabras, dejando de respirar por a penas unos segundos, para evitar ese perfume que tanto poder tenía sobre él.

- ¿Sí? –lo instó ella, buscando cualquier cosa para distraer su mente de lo que la acosaba.

- Hice algo para ti –susurró en lugar de lo que ansiaba gritar, logrando hacer que la concentración de Bella cambiara. Se alejó un poco para mirarlo, dejando de lado el agujero que se había formado en su pecho con la idea de dejarlo.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó curiosa.

- Ven… -deslizó sus dedos por su espalda, luego su cintura y finalmente los entrelazó con los de ella y la besó en los labios antes de guiarla hasta la sala de estar a paso lento.

La dirigió hasta el piano, y en cuanto ella se hubo sentado, él tomó su lugar a su lado, ambos de frente a las teclas. Ella lo miró extrañada. ¿Por qué no sabía que él tocaba? Parecía un dato tan importante a la vez que trivial… un dato que debería haber sabido, y que sin embargo ignoraba.

Las manos de Edward se posaron en las teclas mientras aún la miraba. La observó por un momento, intentando memorizar su rostro, cada una de sus facciones. Algo tan perfecto –se dijo- no podría durar para siempre.

Al fin volteó hacia el piano y la melodía comenzó, llenando el ambiente con notas dulces, delicadas… lentas y apacibles. Bella jadeó cubriéndose la boca con los dedos y por un momento deseó saber lo que cada nota significaba. Pensó en la melodía como un idioma, uno que no llegaba a comprender completamente.

La tonada revoloteó en un fragmento más desesperado, parecía simple a la vez que complejo e intrincado. Dulce a la vez que triste. Constante a la vez que volátil y etéreo.

Cerró los ojos sin querer hacerlo, solo para dejar que la melodía la envolviera completamente… y no fue consiente de que él la miraba, de que él absorbía cada detalle de sus expresiones, cada movimiento de sus ojos detrás de sus párpados.

De pronto, Bella comprendió que esa era exactamente su relación. Esa tonada la describía a la perfección. A todo. La forma en la que lo deseaba, la forma en la que se sentía deshecha por dentro por desear tanto su sangre, la forma en la que tendría que dejarlo.

Hizo una mueca con la boca y sintió la mano de Edward, su cálido contacto en su mejilla. Solo entonces fue consiente de que la música se había detenido. Solo entonces fue capaz de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su mirada.

- Dime que es lo que sucede… –le pidió en un susurro, con el ceño fruncido y miedo presente en sus ojos. Necesitaba respuestas sobre lo que había sucedido, pero mucho mas que eso… necesitaba saber el por qué. Porqué parecía tan triste, por qué no podía acertar con lo que le sucedía. Un escalofrío le corrió por la columna vertebral cuando una idea se cruzó por su mente, un futuro que se presentaba frío y sombrío, pero lo obligó a retroceder para continuar mirándola a los ojos.

- Es hermosa… -logró murmurar ella, aún con un nudo en la garganta. Algo hacía que ardiera por dentro, pero ya no se trataba solo de la sed. Se trataba de esa certeza. Esa amenaza en el futuro, que no hacía más que acercarse más y más a cada segundo. El dolor pareció disiparse un poco cuando él sonrió.

- La escribí para ti –explicó con algo menos de pesadez. Y luego la besó despacio, memorizando la forma en que movía su dulce boca al compás de la suya. Al alejarse, no pudo contener las palabras que le quemaban los labios, las que Bella tanto temía. Las que rogaba por retener-. Te amo –soltó en un hilo de voz.

Los ojos de Bella se cerraron con más fuerza al sentir como esas dos palabras abrían aun más el hoyo en su interior, una herida profunda, que la desgarraba por dentro.

- Quiero que tengas esto –agregó de repente, tomando algo de su bolsillo. Le mostró su anillo de graduación, sosteniéndolo solo con dos dedos-. Es una promesa –susurró aún mas bajo. Bella lo miró, sin lograr creer lo que veía. Parecía su sueño, su más preciado y anhelado sueño vuelto realidad… pero no lo era. No era más que una sucia jugarreta del destino, que solo le mostraba lo que no podía tener.

- ¿Una promesa de qué? –preguntó intentando ocultar la forma en la que su voz amenazaba con quebrarse.

- De que te amaré por siempre –respondió él acunando su rostro con su mano libre. Luego depositó el anillo en su mano y la cerró para que lo conservara.

Bella sintió el vacío alzarse y devorarla, como si de un monstruo se tratara. Y es que eso no era posible. Era lo que más deseaba, y sin embargo, sabía que no podía ser. Él no podía amarla. No siendo lo que era. No después de lo que había sucedido.

Pero de todos modos lo besó. Lo besó con todas sus ganas, con todo su empeño… dejando todo lo que tenía, con él. Todo lo que podía ofrecerle: ese momento, ese beso y su corazón.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y evitó así, que las palabras que tanto deseaba decir se le escaparan. Evitó decirle que lo amaba, que no podía sobrevivir sin él. Que todo lo que había querido desde la primera vez que lo había visto, había sido transformarlo. Mantenerlo junto a ella por el resto de la eternidad… convertirlo en lo que ella era. En un asesino. Uno despiadado, hambriento y sádico. Justo como ella lo era. Justo como siempre lo sería.

Lo besó para acallar la voz en su interior que insistía en gritar que lo transformara. Que lo hiciera suyo, que lo tuviera hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Supo que de haber sido humana, ya no podría haber retenido las lágrimas, que ya hubiera sollozado en sus labios, rogándole que la aceptara, rogándole que le jurara que era cierto su amor.

Edward notó algo diferente en ese beso, pero no lo mencionó. Solo disfrutó que lo besara, y luego, sin decir una palabra, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Aún sentía algo extraño en la forma en que lo tocaba, y no pudo evitar alarmarse. Cada caricia, cada roce, cada beso le sabía amargo… le sabía a adiós.

Así transcurrió el día entero. Entre caricias y besos, amor y dolor. Despedida por parte de Bella, que no se atrevió a decir la verdad, miedo por parte de Edward, que la sabía de todos modos. Algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo. Incluso aunque ella no lo dijera, algo había cambiado.

Por más que deseó mantenerse despierto, su cuerpo se rindió cerca de la medianoche. Bella lo observó por un largo rato, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de llorar. De dejar salir el dolor de alguna manera. No podía contenerlo todo dentro. No podía seguir ocultando lo mucho que lo amaba, ni lo mucho que le dolían las consecuencias que eso llevaba consigo.

Se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido y se acercó al escritorio a paso sigiloso. Tomó una pluma y un trozo de papel y suspiró cerrando los ojos antes de comenzar a escribir.

"Sé que te preguntarás por qué. Sé que no lo entenderás, y que no lograrás ver esto de la misma forma en que yo lo hago. Que no serás capaz de ver todo lo que se supone para ti el que yo esté contigo. El que yo quiera quedarme contigo.

Todo lo que puedo hacer, es suplicar por tu perdón y rogar que me comprendas. No soy quien tu crees, Edward. No soy lo que crees que soy. Desearía poder decirte más, pero también creo que no sería justo para ti. No puedo pedirte que vivas con mis tormentos, ni que cargues con mis penas. Créeme cuando te digo que no deseé que esto sucediera. Que no quise que fueras diferente"

Se detuvo un segundo y lo observó antes de volverse de nuevo. Sopesó la idea de decírselo todo, de explicarle lo mucho que lo amaba, y el por qué de su marcha. Explicarle lo que era, y lo que pasaría si continuaba con él… pero luego él suspiró en su sueño, tan tranquilo como alguien puede estar solo en la inconciencia, y todas sus dudas se disiparon.

"Esta es la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar, pero créeme que es lo mejor. Nada es lo que parece, Edward. Tarde o temprano te lastimaría y ya no puedo permitirme eso"

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que había estado a punto de escribir "te amo demasiado" y se devanó los sesos buscando algo más que agregar. Decidió atenerse lo más posible a la verdad, por mas que no pudiera decírsela por completo.

"No quiero hacerte daño. Mereces tener una vida. Una que habías planificado mucho antes de que yo apareciera, una que seguirá mucho después de que yo me haya marchado. Y no puedo ser parte de ella. No es correcto. Nuestros mundos son diferentes… desearía explicarte por qué".

Pensó en agregar "pensaré en ti por siempre", pero de nuevo detuvo la pluma antes de poder confesar su amor. Si lo hacía, él jamás podría avanzar. Jamás la olvidaría. En lugar de eso, continuó:

"Por favor, no me busques. Por tu propio bien y por el mío".

Se limpió el rostro en un gesto automático, sintiéndose idiota al notarlo seco una vez más. ¿Por qué no podía apartar las ansias por llorar? ¿Por qué el adiós debía dolerle tanto? ¿Por qué todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que lamentaría esa decisión? Por fin, concluyó simplemente diciendo lo que sentía:

"Lo lamento… Bella"

Dobló la carta en cuatro y la dejó en el escritorio con cuidado. Se acercó a él y lo observó por un segundo. Su pulso temblaba casi tanto como su corazón cuando se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- Te amo… -susurró tan despacio como pudo, dejando con esas palabras la confesión que él jamás escucharía, la declaración que tanto deseaba decirle en voz alta, la realidad que por siempre la atormentaría.

Se incorporó al escuchar un ruido fuera, en el bosque y volteó sin mirar atrás. Ahí dejaba todo lo que alguna vez había amado… con él dejaba su corazón.


	12. 11 Tiempo

**Ok, acá un capítulo más, es un poco aburrido, pero necesitaba un capi de transición. Algo es algo, jaja Besos!**

**11. Tiempo **

Los árboles pasaban rápido a su alrededor, y aún así, nada de lo que veía perdía nitidez. Desvió la vista a penas un segundo de su presa y la dirigió a su aliada. La palabra "aliada" aún sonaba inadecuada, incluso después de los meses que había pasado con los Volturi. Heidi ya no parecía su amiga, y por supuesto que ya no era su confidente. Sólo le resultaba exactamente igual a todos los demás miembros de la guardia, solo un barrote más en la prisión que le impedía ser libre.

- Ve por la izquierda –gesticuló su compañera y volvió la vista al vampiro que corría delante, escapando de un castigo que Aro había impuesto. A decir verdad, Bella ni siquiera había escuchado la transgresión, solo sabía que debía matarlo. Ya en realidad no importaban las razones, el pobre diablo estaba condenado de todas formas.

Lo cierto era que bien podría haberlo acabado sola, pero Aro sabía que sus ansias por matar ya no la atormentaban. Sabía que ninguno de los castigos que pudiera imponerle por dejar escapar a una presa sería suficiente. Ya nada le afectaría, al menos no de una forma que pudiera importarle.

Heidi desapareció momentáneamente de su lado, y ella sabía a la perfección lo que debía hacer. Corrió con más fervor para casi pisarle los talones a su futura víctima. Estaba condenado. Un solo salto bastó para que el vampiro se desviara a la derecha y fuera víctima de la vampiresa.

Un alarido y un estruendo confirmaron que ya no habría resistencia.

- Quémalo –ordenó Heidi con la voz monótona mientras se acomodaba el cabello y la ropa. Bella asintió viendo al extraño y encendió su cuerpo, alejándose un paso para evitar el hedor. Antes no le habría parecido mal el verlo ardiendo. Al contrario, antes parecía justo, era la ley… ahora solo podía concentrarse en el miedo que había en sus facciones antes de que cayera en la trampa.

Desde que había vuelto, los ojos de todas las víctimas que caían en sus manos le recordaban el mismo momento: a los ojos de Edward mientras caminaban a esa casa abandonada en las afueras de Forks. La forma en la que había tomado su mano. "No temo por mí" le había susurrado. Un tono tan dulce, tan sincero. Casi podía escuchar esa dulce voz en su cabeza… esas tiernas palabras. Si tan solo pudiera escucharlo una vez más. No, no necesitaba escucharlo, solo quería verlo. Sólo quería ver como se encontraba. Deseaba saber que estaba bien, que había vuelto a su vida, a sus costumbres y a sus sueños.

- ¿Te sucede algo? –la aguda voz de Heidi la sacó de sus pensamientos con brusquedad. Le devolvió la mirada sin comprender a qué se refería hasta que los ojos de la vampiresa señalaron sus brazos.

Bella se enderezó cuando comprendió que se estaba abrazando a sí misma, justo como si estuviera pasando frío. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en la dirección por la que habían venido.

- El trabajo ya está hecho –anunció una vez llegaron a la mansión de los Volturi. El viejo castillo parecía más a tono en la noche, oculto por las sombras, casi acunado por ellas. Pensó que los ancianos solo asentirían, pero en lugar de ello, Aro se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella con la mano extendida.

Esto se había vuelto rutina desde que había regresado. Se concentró en retirar su escudo para permitirle leer sus pensamientos una vez más. Aro sabía perfectamente que no deseaba estar ahí, que no sentía lealtad ni compartía sus ideales… pero también sabía que la amenaza era fuerte. Bella tenía razones para no escapar. Sabía que no era de su conveniencia irse. Y eso Aro también lo sabía. No los traicionaría, lo había jurado y estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su palabra, por mucho que ello la torturara.

La caza pasó frente a los ojos de Aro como si de una película se tratara. La apatía de Bella ya no le resultaba amenazante, ni siquiera preocupante, solo la ignoraba, esperando que los poderes de Chelsea tuvieran su efecto sobre ella, esperando a que su lealtad de viera alterada por esa influencia. No era la primera en la guardia con un desprecio por las reglas, y estaba seguro de que no sería la última.

Los siguientes pensamientos, sin embargo, siempre lograban atormentarlo. El amor, los recuerdos, la desdicha, el horror.

- Hoy se cumplen seis meses desde tu regreso, mi niña –murmuró luego de soltarla, calzándose un par de guantes mientras se alejaba. Bella asintió a pensar de saber que el anciano estaba dándole la espalda. Sabía que escuchaba cada uno de sus movimientos a la perfección-. Creo que tu paciencia merece una recompensa –agregó volteando para encararla de nuevo.

- ¿Una recompensa, mi amo? –esta vez fue el viejo Volturi quien asintió a la vez que se sentaba lentamente en su silla.

- Vacaciones –explicó brevemente. Algo en su semblante, en su entusiasmo hizo que un escalofrío corriera por la espalda de Bella.

- ¿Vacaciones? –repitió sin poder evitarlo.

- Sí. Quiero que viajes. Quiero que compruebes por ti misma que todo está bien en los Estados Unidos… dejaste muchos cabos sueltos, y quiero asegurarme de que no hay nada malo con ello.

Bella se envaró de inmediato. La frase "cabos sueltos" hizo que sus músculos se tensaran y su boca se llenara de ponzoña. Sonaba como una amenaza. La ligera y despreocupada risa de Aro no hizo nada por mejorar su estado.

- No hay razón para preocuparse, mi niña. Recuerdo bien nuestro trato. Solo quiero… cerciorarme de que todo está bien. Además, no puedes negar que tú también sientes curiosidad por él.

Cada palabra que pronunciaba estaba premeditada. Cada tono, cada gesto. Sabía exactamente cómo provocarla, como hacer que su corazón ardiera con las ansias de verlo una vez más… aunque sólo fuera por un momento. Un largo minuto pasó antes de que Bella pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Y podría… ¿verlo? –murmuró finalmente. El anciano vampiro asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa macabra que intentaba pasar por amable se dibujó en su rostro-. ¿Y nuestro trato seguiría en pié? –agregó entonces.

- Por supuesto, Isabella. Siempre y cuando tú continúes demostrando lealtad a nuestro clan, tu pequeño humano continuará con su vida.

Una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Bella le advertía que había algo de malo con todo el asunto, pero de nada importaba lo fuerte que esa voz le gritara. Solo quería volver a verlo. La idea era demasiado tentadora. Su pecho pareció inflarse con la expectativa de verlo una vez más… de escuchar su corazón y tranquilizarse con su respiración. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Aro.

- ¡Perfecto! –comentó con tono entusiasmado, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a Bella. Se acercó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, a modo de despedida-. Te iras en cuanto reúnas tus pertenencias. Tienes tres días –sentenció luego.

El viaje resultó mucho más largo de lo que esperaba, pero eso no le importaba. No le interesaban las horas que tuviera que volar si eso significaba que podría verlo. Si eso significaba que podría escuchar su voz. De todos modos, sabía que no podría hablarle. Sabía que jamás lo escucharía decir lo que una vez había temido que dijera… sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos y suspiró profundamente.

Ahora corría por el bosque hacia Forks. El camino le parecía tan familiar y tan extraño a la vez. Pensó en la primera vez que lo había recorrido. Entonces era una fugitiva. Un vampiro sin dirección ni piedad. Un monstruo que no sabía que su existencia entera quedaría destrozada por lo que hacía… que no sabía las formas en que podía cambiarla el conocer a un humano… a ese humano.

A penas unos minutos después se vio de frente a la ventana de Edward. Había evitado tanto pensar en su nombre que en el momento en el que se lo permitió, su mente se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, por la felicidad que le provocaba el tenerlo cerca…

En un acto reflejo, clavó los talones en el suelo, tierra y césped hundiéndose ante la presión. Necesitaba controlarse. No sabía cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo al sentir su aroma después de tanto tiempo. Debía ser cuidadosa, evitar acercarse, por mucho que la fragancia la llamara… pero cuando finalmente le permitió a sus pulmones llenarse, había algo mal con el aroma. Era tenue, tan débil…

Se concentró un momento, intentando escuchar algún movimiento dentro de la casa que pudiera identificar como suyo, pero no había nada. Ni siquiera un corazón latiendo… simplemente nada.

De inmediato se puso en marcha, dando un salto para entrar por la ventana del cuarto de Edward. Tragó el nudo en su garganta cuando eso le trajo tantos recuerdos de una vida mejor y corrió el vidrio para deslizarse por la abertura. Pensó que debería forzar el seguro, pero ni siquiera estaba puesto. Como si la casa la invitara a pasar, a averiguar qué demonios había sucedido.

El cuarto en el que había pasado tantos momentos hermosos se veía tan extraño. Nada había cambiado, los muebles y las pertenencias de Edward continuaban ahí, quietos, estáticos. Pero de nuevo había algo que la torturaba… su esencia no estaba allí. Todo estaba en su lugar, y sin embargo, no parecía que él fuera a volver ahí.

Una punzada de miedo hizo que tuviera que abrazarse a sí misma una vez más. ¿Por qué rayos estaba todo como si él hubiera acabado de salir… si ella podía sentir que no había estado ahí en meses? Hubiera jurado que todo era una pesadilla si no hubiera sabido que era imposible que estuviera dormida.

Intentando mantener la calma, caminó lentamente por la habitación y abrió la puerta. El perfume de Esme la inundó por completo. Tan familiar como el camino que la había conducido hasta allí. Ella sí había estado ahí recientemente. Hacía a penas unas cuantas horas.

Bella caminó por la casa procurando no tocar nada y observando cada cosa que se veía diferente. Solo dos no permanecían de la misma forma en que las había visto la última vez. Solo dos. La primera: una enorme sábana blanca cubría el piano por completo, haciendo que su figura se desdibujara ligeramente. Bella pensó en la melodía que Edward le había escrito… la bella música que ese piano podía producir al mando de sus manos, y su corazón se rompió un poco al verlo de esa manera. Clausurado. Tan fuera de su alcance.

La segunda cosa que notó fue que el marco de la fotografía que Esme le había obsequiado ahora lucía una nueva imagen. Solo entonces todo tuvo sentido. Casi podía escuchar las palabras de Edward en su cabeza: "Desde pequeño he querido unirme al ejército… Era mi sueño" le había dicho una vez.

La fotografía lo mostraba en un galante uniforme, junto a su amigo. Ese muchacho con el que Edward solía salir a correr y entrenar todas las mañanas: Carl. Ambos posaban con posturas serias frente a un edificio de aspecto solemne.

El nudo en la garganta de Bella volvió, haciendo que casi no pudiera respirar. Haciendo que no pudiera pensar en nada más que en él, envuelto en una batalla humana, una carnicería llena de personas sin rostro y asesinos despiadados.

- No… -susurró solo para sí misma, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Casi un día completo le llevó seguir su rastro hasta Washington. Y para cuando se vio a si misma en frente del edificio de la fotografía, ya nada era igual. Ya todo estaba perdido. Su mente había dado mil vueltas al asunto. Deseaba detenerlo, deseaba mas que nada alejarlo de todo eso… pero no podía hacerlo.

No era su lugar. Él había continuado con su vida, había seguido su camino y concretado su sueño… y ella no era quien para arrebatarle eso. Para el final del día, su decisión ya estaba tomada. Ella se había prometido a sí misma que no iba a interferir con su vida, y si esta era la vida que él había escogido, pues bien. Ese sería su futuro. Y ella no haría nada para arruinarlo.

En ese momento su aroma la llevó a lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento. Casi no lo había visto, y su tiempo casi se agotaba. De todos modos se mantuvo escondida, con los ojos cerrados y su pecho inflándose con la expectativa y el miedo que le provocaban la idea de verlo de nuevo.

Respiró llenando sus pulmones y dejando que el perfume la embriagara, llevándola a una realidad paralela. Una en la que ambos podían estar juntos, en la que podía sentirse segura entre sus brazos de nuevo.

- ¡Suficiente! ¡A las duchas! –gritó una voz con todo autoritario, sacándola de su ensueño. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se decidió a mirarlo antes de que fuera tarde.

Todo su mundo se derrumbo de nuevo cuando lo vio, reacomodándose luego en una estructura enclenque y sin sentido. Una estructura que se caería a pedazos en a penas unos segundos.

Se veía tan normal y tan distante a la vez. Tan centrado y tan vulnerable.

Otra vez tuvo el inútil gesto de limpiar las lágrimas inexistentes con el dorso de su mano. Y una vez más se sorprendió al ver su piel completamente seca. Jamás se había sentido tan humana antes de conocerlo. Ni siquiera hacía tantas décadas, cuando en realidad lo era. Ahora se escondía entre las sombras de un lugar alejado, observando a la única persona que había amado… a minutos de abandonarla quizás para siempre. Quizás dirigiéndose a una muerte segura... puede que no ahora, pero ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo. Bella sabía las consecuencias que la guerra tenía en la población humana.

Pero no quería… bueno, no _debía_ hacer nada para detenerlo. Él debería ser capaz de conservar la vida que le había tocado. Sin que ella influyera en sus decisiones y nublara su juicio.

Después de todo, Edward era humano, y Bella no era más que un monstruo con demasiada conciencia de sus actos como para poder considerarse como algo bueno. Por un momento deseó que nada hubiera sucedido, que él pudiera haber sido como sus tantas otras distracciones… pero luego descartó la idea inmediatamente. No se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido. Por que aunque su muerto y frío corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, él debía ser feliz. O al menos, debía seguir su destino.

**Bueno, se que no es la gran cosa, pero necesitaba disponer a los personajes en cierta forma… ya nos acercamos al final, como creen que debería terminar la historia?**


	13. 12 Tiempo Parte 2

**12. Tiempo (parte 2) **

Edward se recostó en su catre soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Había sido un día largo, incluso más largo que los demás. Se removió sobre las sábanas blancas para sacar un pedazo de papel de debajo de la almohada. Era una de las pocas cosas que conservaba de su vida anterior. Lo contempló a la escaza luz que se colaba por la ventana, pero no tuvo el valor de abrirlo. Simplemente lo conservaba por que era lo último que ella le había dedicado… pero nada lo había lastimado más en toda su vida.

Jamás había odiado tanto las palabras escritas en una simple carta. Esa había sido su despedida, había sido su adiós, pero él tenía por seguro que no sería lo último que le dijera. No sería lo último que supiera de ella. No podía serlo. Ella lo amaba, estaba seguro, pero si esa era su decisión, pues bien, la esperaría… aguardaría al momento de verla de nuevo, aunque eso significara que debiera juntar los pedazos rotos de su vida y rehacerla para que al volver, hubiera algo que ofrecerle. Algo más que un cascarón vacío, que era justo como se sentía en ese momento.

Sostuvo el arrugado papel por un momento y luego lo guardó en su lugar. Normalmente no se permitía a sí mismo recordarla, pero ese día era diferente, ella no había salido de su mente ni un momento. Era casi como si pudiera sentirla, como si pudiera percibir su perfume en el aire.

"Estas perdiendo la cabeza" pensó para sí mismo una vez más e intentó, por millonésima vez en el día, concentrarse en algo que no fuera el dolor.

…

- Mi niña… -la bienvenida de Aro resultaba tan acartonada y fingida como siempre.

- Buenas noches, mis señores –murmuró Bella a modo de saludo.

- ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas? –le preguntó ofreciendo una sonrisa sin vida.

- No, mi señor. Me temo que mi… que él no estaba en donde yo sospechaba que estaría –respondió preparándose para dejar caer su escudo y permitir a Aro ver las imágenes de su viaje. Tal como lo pensaba, siguiendo a la expresión de desilusión en el rostro del vampiro, hubo un fugaz destello de curiosidad. Pero al contrario de lo que había hecho en otras ocasiones, esta vez no se puso de pie con la mano extendida para monitorear su pensamiento. Simplemente ofreció una sonrisa más y murmuró:

- Bueno, quizás a la próxima… -hizo una pausa y luego concluyó con aire despreocupado:- puedes retirarte –y eso fue todo. No había tenido que dar explicaciones, ni relatar los acontecimientos de su viaje, ni siquiera había tenido que dejarlo invadir su mente una vez más. Y sin embargo, eso hacía que Bella se sintiera aún más desconcertada que de costumbre por la actitud del anciano vampiro. Por alguna razón, su desinterés hacía que desconfiara de sus actos. Algo andaba mal, y sin embargo, era lo que menos le preocupaba. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

…

Un ruido estruendoso volvió a despertarlo durante la noche. No es que hubiera demasiado tiempo para dormir, así que habían debido acostumbrarse al ajetreo. Era el único momento en el que los recién llegados podían practicar su puntería en la oscuridad, y si eso podría salvarles la vida al día siguiente, Edward creía que valía la pena la falta de sueño. Ya habían perdido demasiados amigos desde la llegada de su pelotón, hacía casi 12 meses.

Los días se habían vuelto una masa irreconocible de batallas, entrenamientos, misiones y pérdidas. A pesar de sus arraigados principios, sabía demasiado bien que no era buena forma de vivir… pero al menos de esa forma, no disponía de suficiente tiempo para pensar.

Un segundo después ya se encontraba dormido. El cansancio era abrumador en un entorno como ese. Pero en la inconciencia su mente hacía lo que Edward no le permitía hacer durante el día: soñar con ella. Otra vez las imágenes de su rostro lo acompañarían en la oscuridad de la noche. De nuevo la fantasía de que permanecería con él lo abrigaría hasta que fuera hora de regresar a la cruda y desolada realidad.

Al abrir los ojos, una idea fugaz pero certera se cruzó por su mente. "Esta ya no es forma de vivir" pensó.

…

- La cena será hoy en el salón de invitados –le informó a Bella la humana de la recepción cuando pasó frente a ella. No pudo evitar que le intrigara la forma en que se comportaba. Tan… natural. La vampiresa se frenó un momento y volvió la vista hacia ella. La sonrisa acartonada que la humana le ofrecía comenzaba a asemejarse a la de los vampiros del lugar.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó dirigiéndose a ella por primera vez desde su llegada al castillo, hacía ya unos meses.

- Soy Cristine, Señorita Isabella –se presentó de modo demasiado formal, pero era habitual para Bella que se dirigieran a ella por su nombre completo. Era mejor de ese modo, no deseaba que la llamaran de una forma que pudiera recordarle lo que había perdido.

- ¿Por qué…? –comenzó, pero luego su voz se desvaneció dubitativa.

- ¿Sí? –la apremió la humana con un tono falso de amabilidad. La vampiresa la observó por un momento. Era atractiva comparada con otras mujeres de su especie, hermosa inclusive. El verde de sus ojos hizo que tuviera que desviar la mirada. Le recordaba demasiado a los ojos de… él. Sintió el nudo formándose en su garganta y tragó con dificultad, intentando mantener los recuerdos en el pasado, a donde pertenecían.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? –inquirió finalmente. No lograba entender la lógica de su presencia. Pudiendo tener una vida real, humana. Una familia y una pareja, hijos y alguien con quién envejecer, ella solo aspiraba a la soledad eterna, a la sed y a los abandonos. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y Bella se vio obligada a mirarla de nuevo. Intentó hacerlo sin concentrarse en sus ojos. Parecía confundida por la pregunta.

- Trabajo aquí, Señorita –murmuró a modo de respuesta.

- No. Me refiero a por qué estás aquí… Pudiendo estar en cualquier otro lugar –intentó explicarse con más claridad. Pero el ceño de su interlocutora se frunció aún más.

- No comprendo a qué se refiere –dijo finalmente. Bella solo negó con la cabeza y fingió una sonrisa.

- No me hagas caso –indicó con el volumen suficiente como para que la escuchara, y acto seguido, subió las escaleras a su habitación. Jamás la comprendería, y no había caso en intentarlo.

Los ojos de aquel muchacho no daban crédito a lo que veía. Parecía pequeño en comparación con el entorno que lo rodeaba, pero ya había cumplido los 19 años. La brutalidad del entorno lo había dejado sin aliento.

- ¡Vamos! –ordenó Edward con una voz autoritaria. Ya nada lograba conmoverlo. Ni el desastre, ni la matanza, ni la muerte, ni la desesperanza, ni el rostro anonadado y cubierto de polvo del chico que lo acompañaba. Dos años en un territorio tan hostil habían logrado eso.

Dos años huyendo y refugiándose de los disparos. Ya no se permitía a sí mismo pensar en todo lo que había perdido. Ver morir a Carl frente a sus ojos lo había endurecido. Nada podía lastimarlo ahora, ya nada podía afectarlo.

- ¡Soldado! –gritó golpeando el hombro del muchacho que lo acompañaba. El único que sobrevivía a la emboscada en la que habían caído-. ¡Ya no hay nada que hacer! –agregó tirando de su brazo. Logró que reaccionara y le prestara un mínimo de atención. Ambos se encontraban acuclillados detrás de una pared de altura baja, que les servía a modo de refugio, escudándolos de las balas.

El muchacho continuó mirándolo, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero había algo en él que le resultaba familiar. Un adolescente, como tantos otros, que se había metido en algo demasiado grande para poder manejarlo.

- Escucha –le dijo, intentando que se concentrara-. Solo tenemos una pequeña oportunidad para escapar. Debemos salir por donde vinimos –tomó una granada del soporte de su arma y le quitó la horquilla, sosteniendo el seguro secundario a fin de poder explicarle el plan al chico, que lo miraba con ojos incrédulos y llenos de miedo-. Luego no será más fácil –le aseguró-. Cuando la arroje, deberás correr. No mires atrás y no te detengas por nada. Solo corre. Un balazo no será nada comparado con lo que sucederá si te quedas aquí.

Hizo una pausa para esperar a que el soldado asintiera y luego cerró los ojos para darse valor. Deseaba más que nada quedarse en ese maldito lugar y volar en mil pedazos, pero sabía que el chico jamás se salvaría solo. Tenía demasiado miedo. Así que solo suspiró y volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Listo? –preguntó.

- ¡Listo! –grito el muchacho intentando disimular el miedo. El sudor en su frente y el temblar de su mandíbula lo delataban. El brazo de Edward lanzó la granada ambos corrieron en la dirección opuesta. Los disparos cesaron el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran alejarse, pero la explosión no tardaría en llegar.

A penas unos segundos más tarde se encontraban corriendo por su vida en el desierto. Fuera de la precaria estructura en la que se encontraban, las radios funcionaban. Eso bastó para pedir refuerzos. Un helicóptero los sacaría de ese infierno en unos cuantos minutos. Solo debían mantenerse con vida ese tiempo. El pequeño soldado corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero el miedo hacía que sus miembros se volvieran torpes e ingobernables. Tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo probando el sabor del polvo.

Edward se percató unos cuantos metros adelante y se detuvo para disparar, cubriéndolo.

- ¡Levántate! –le ordenó con un grito en medio del ruido ensordecedor de las armas. El chico sollozó por un segundo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Una puntada aguda lo atizó en el brazo, y luego otra en el costado de su torso, a la altura del ombligo. Gruñó con fuerza y tosió por un momento mientras disparaba a los lugares de los que creía provenían las balas- ¡Levántate maldición! -gritó con más fuerza, logrando que el chico le hiciera caso. Correr se dificultaba ahora, pero al menos el muchacho había encontrado la entereza suficiente para disparar él también. El viento ahora los acobijaba, haciendo que la arena volara y los ocultara a medias.

El helicóptero que los había dejado ya se encontraba en tierra, unos cuantos cientos de metros más adelante. Llegar supuso un verdadero desafío.

- ¡Sácanos de aquí! –gritó el ayudante al piloto por sobre el ruido constante de las astas. Edward inspeccionó al chico con una rápida mirada. No parecía estar herido, solo asustado más allá de lo que una persona debería soportar en toda su vida. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Era su primera expedición desde que había llegado de los Estados Unidos, y había visto morir a todos los soldados de su pelotón.

- ¿Estás herido? –le preguntó con la voz un poco afectada por la adrenalina y el dolor. Sabía perfectamente que no podía preguntarle simplemente si estaba bien. Estar bien y estar herido eran cosas completamente diferentes. El chico negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y tú? –soltó con voz temerosa, en un tono casi demasiado agudo. La vista de Edward bajó hasta su mano derecha, que se mantenía apretada contra su herida más importante, a un lado de su cuerpo. La despegó a penas un poco de su cuerpo, para verificar la gravedad de la lesión y miró a su acompañante con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Estaré bien –mintió.


	14. 13 En casa

**13. En casa**

Aquello no hubiera sido tan desconcertante de no haber sido porque sabía que era imposible. Edward se enfrentaba a un campo interminable, una cosecha, quizás. Sus ojos vagaban perdidos buscando lo que sabía que jamás encontraría: esperanza.

- ¡Bella! –gritó, pero su grito sonó apagado, débil. No estaba seguro de por qué llamaba por su nombre, pero así era. No podía evitarlo. Volvió a llamarla, pero ahora comprendió por qué su voz se veía opacada. El sonido de las armas y las explosiones rodeaban el lugar, que de pronto comenzó a incendiarse, transformándose en pocos segundos en un escenario desolador.

Una mano en su hombro hizo que volteara. El muchacho del campo de batalla lo miraba con ojos expectantes y desesperados. Ahora era familiar para él. Sabía quién era. Las semanas en recuperación habrían sido muy diferentes de no haber contado con su apoyo. Pero su expresión era diferente, oscura y ausente.

- ¡Vamos! –gritó como una orden-. ¡Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí! –repitió las palabras que él le había dedicado en medio de aquel infierno que ambos había vivido. Él intentó replicar, decirle que aún había esperanza, que no todo estaba perdido, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Una explosión hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo, despertando a Edward de su pesadilla.

En el interior de su nuevo cuarto todo estaba oscuro. La noche había caído, implacable e inevitable. Tortuosa y solitaria.

Se incorporó con un suspiro, sentándose en la cama y apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos. No había podido conciliar el sueño desde que había vuelto a Forks. Las heridas que había recibido en batalla le habían ganado una hermosa medalla y un pasaje de regreso a Estados Unidos. Lo que hubiera sido genial, salvo por las pesadillas y la forma en la que era increíblemente consiente de la ausencia de algunas personas.

Había conseguido una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, donde nadie lo molestaba de no ser absolutamente necesario.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cómoda arrastrando los pies y con los hombros caídos. Ese día entre todos sabía por qué ella había aparecido en sus sueños. Se cumplían exactamente tres años desde la última vez que la había visto. Desde el día en que su vida se había acabado.

Trastabilló hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera buscando algo que le hiciera olvidar el penoso hecho de que aún continuaba amándola. Tomó una botella de cerveza y la abrió con un golpe seco en la encimera.

- Por tres mugrosos años –dijo en voz alta, levantando la botella y luego bebió de un trago tanto como pudo soportar. Sabía que eso no serviría de nada, pero al menos tenía una chance de que le ayudara a dormir un poco. Suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, recargándose en el refrigerador.

El leve crujido de una madera llamó su atención hacia la ventana, haciendo que volteara rápidamente y dejara caer la botella, que se estrelló contra el suelo con un estrepitoso escándalo.

- ¡Maldición! –soltó haciéndose a un lado de un salto para evitar pisar los fragmentos de vidrio. "Sí que estás volviéndote loco" pensó mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos de nuevo, llevando sus manos a su cabeza para pasar sus dedos entre su cabello. Hacía ya una semana que tenía la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Se sorprendía a sí mismo verificando que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo varias veces al día, paranoico hasta en su propio hogar, si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera. Incluso había adoptado la costumbre de llevar consigo su arma a donde fuera, un hábito inútil en un pueblo como ese.

Cuando la mañana llegó no hubo mucho consuelo en ella. Todo le resultaba extraño e insignificante en ese pueblo que ya había dejado de ser parte de él. Había regresado hacía ya casi un mes, luego de la recuperación, y todo lo que había conseguido era sentirse incómodo al pasearse por la pequeña y modesta tienda de víveres y los demás lugares que frecuentaba.

Salir a correr ya no suponía un entretenimiento adecuado, ya solía hacerlo con Carl… y esa era una de las pérdidas que prefería no recordar. Había visitado a sus padres el día anterior, así que esa tampoco era una opción, no quería preocuparlos. Cuando la tarde comenzó a dar paso a la noche, llevaba horas conduciendo. Sabía que no se alejaría demasiado, tan solo tomaba la carretera hasta las afueras y conducía lo más rápido que podía hasta un pueblo cercano.

Probablemente la policía lo vería eventualmente, pero una infracción por exceso de velocidad no era una preocupación demasiado inquietante, al menos sería un poco de emoción. Y de todos modos, al menos eso mantenía su mente despejada, imposibilitándole pensar.

Cuando pensó que se le acabaría la gasolina, decidió detenerse frente al único bar del pueblo. "Quizás una cerveza ayude un poco" pensó. Pero cuando la primera no hizo nada por ayudarlo, una segunda y una tercera la siguieron. Se había sentado en la barra, intentando no concentrarse en nadie en especial, intentando no llamar la atención. Justo entonces observaba las botellas en la repisa que tenía enfrente, detrás de la barra, contándolas y observando cómo las luces creaban dibujos en ellas. Era difícil mantener su mente alejada de tantas cosas en las que no se permitía pensar.

- ¡Eddie! –se encogió al escuchar ese horrible diminutivo y tomó aire intentando pasar desapercibido-. ¡Hey! Así que eres tú –la voz se acercó más y más hasta que Edward sintió cómo una mano caía sobre su espalda a modo de saludo.

Se apartó de forma inconsciente, una reacción adquirida tras años de entrenamiento, cuya única premisa era mantenerse siempre atento, siempre en guardia.

- Oye, ¿Qué hay de malo? –preguntó la voz con un tono irónico. Edward volteó lentamente y miró a quien le hablaba. Se trataba de un viejo compañero de escuela, alguien que no podía catalogarse siquiera como un conocido. Pero era de esperarse que ese tipo sí supiera su nombre, después de haber mantenido una relación con una profesora, todo había cambiado para él. Alguien los había visto unos días antes de que Bella se marchara. En un pueblo como ese, las noticias viajaban demasiado rápido, y esa no había sido la excepción.

- ¿Nos conocemos? –le preguntó con una voz monótona y manejada.

- ¡Todo el mundo te conoce, amigo! –respondió con otra palmada en su hombro. Llevaba una chaqueta de la secundaria, aunque se podía ver que era varios años mayor. Olía terriblemente a alcohol y sostenía una vaso del que se derramaba la cerveza cada vez que lo movía bruscamente.

- No soy tu amigo –aclaró Edward volteando de nuevo, intentando ponerle fin a la conversación de esa manera. Podía ser que el idiota aquel estuviera ebrio, pero cualquiera podía comprender algo tan simple.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó levantando la voz y tocándolo en el hombro de nuevo. Edward se apartó de nuevo, esta vez con un movimiento más brusco de lo necesario-. ¡Wow! ¿Qué pasa, fenómeno?

Él se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en calmarse, no era un buen día, y ciertamente no necesitaba tener que soportar a un idiota ebrio acosándolo. Sopesó brevemente la idea de sacar su arma y amenazarlo, pero no había razón para alarmar a los demás clientes por nada. También consideró meterle una bala en el cerebro, así la alarma no sería "por nada", pero también descartó esa idea con un suspiro y un gruñido.

- ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! ¿Qué te pasa, fenómeno? ¿La profesora ya no te mantiene contento? –eso fue todo. Sin tener tiempo siquiera de ser consciente de sus actos, Edward se encontraba sobre el tipo, luego de haberlo tirado en el suelo de un solo golpe.

- En tanto vuelvas a mencionarla… -soltó en un gruñido, dejando que su voz se apagara lentamente. Se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, a horcajadas del pecho de aquel tipo a quien ni siquiera conocía.

- Creo que será mejor que te vayas –una voz grave se hizo escuchar por sobre el murmullo que se iba formando. Solo entonces se percató de que la música se había detenido. Se puso de pie lentamente manteniendo la mirada fija en el borracho del piso. Recorrió la pequeña estancia con los ojos antes de posarlos en el guardia de seguridad. Asintió en su dirección una sola vez y se acercó a la barra para pagar. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en buscar el dinero y luego volteó y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Al acercarse a su auto notó que uno de los neumáticos estaba desinflado. Una navaja permanecía clavada en él. Al verlo, pateó el carro mientras maldecía. Pensó que alguno de los amigos del idiota del bar había decidido vengarse.

- ¡Maldición! –soltó con fuerza. Gruñó para sus adentros y tomó la navaja del neumático. La dobló por la mitad para inspeccionarla. Parecía una buena navaja. De aquellas con un mango de metal en el que la hoja se escondía para luego abrirse con un mecanismo automático activado con un pequeño botón. Lo presionó y la hoja volvió a salir, con un pequeño "clic" metálico. Volvió a retraerla y la guardó en su bolsillo. Al menos no la tendrían de vuelta.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Se encontraba un poco alejado, algo así como unos tres kilómetros, quizás un poco más, pero por fortuna no estaba cansado y tampoco había bebido lo suficiente como para no encontrarse en condiciones de caminar un poco.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos ya se había internado por completo en la carretera oscura, que atravesaba el bosque como una serpiente de asfalto. Una sensación extraña le recorrió la espalda: un escalofrío que hizo que sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta. Algo que había estado sintiendo toda la semana, pero que al menos en ese momento parecía justificado. Dejó de caminar por un momento y volteó en busca de alguien que lo siguiera, quizás el tipo del bar o alguien más que se proponía arreglar cuentas con él, pero al inspeccionar los oscuros alrededores nada saltaba a la vista, así que simplemente lo atribuyó a su imaginación una vez más y continuó su camino.

Algo así como un kilómetro después, un pequeño sonido captó su atención, arriba, en la copa de uno de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Probablemente un pájaro, pensó de inmediato pero al frenarse de nuevo, el viento cambió de dirección y le dio en la cara de lleno. Era tan particular… inconfundible… delicioso.

- ¿Bella? –preguntó en voz alta.


	15. 14 Amenaza

**14. Amenaza **

- ¿Bella? –preguntó en voz alta, permitiéndose a sí mismo pronunciar ese nombre después de tres largos años. Una batalla comenzó a librarse en su interior. Se debatía entre protegerse de la decepción y hacer caso a sus instintos. Porque quizás sus sentidos lo estaban engañando, haciéndole creer lo que anhelaba tan profundamente. Volvió a tomar aire, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas, llenando sus pulmones, y de nuevo sintió su cabeza dando vueltas y su pecho contrayéndose. Ese perfume era inconfundible.

Cerró los ojos. Algo le decía que si ella no quería ser vista en la oscuridad, él jamás sería capaz de verla. Pero sí podía hablarle… persuadirla.

- Sé que estás ahí –anunció a la nada con los ojos aún cerrados. Cada vez que el perfume embriagaba sus sentidos, la imagen de Bella se volvía más y más clara detrás de sus párpados.

Un sonido un poco más cercano hizo que volteara la cabeza, pero no abrió los ojos. Aún sonaba demasiado lejos, y bien podía haber sido su imaginación.

- Ya no tengo miedo –declaró con un tono apenas audible, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro-. He presenciado la guerra… he enfrentado mi propia muerte… la he visto a mi alrededor y llevándose a personas a quienes apreciaba -hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos, buscando en la oscuridad a la figura que sus ojos deseaban encontrar-. He vivido el infierno… y nada dejó una cicatriz tan profunda en mi corazón como el hecho de no tenerte a mi lado.

Un suspiro ahogado proveniente de la oscuridad hizo que Edward contuviera las ansias por sonreír. Pero aunque la sentía cerca, aún no podía verla.

- Sé que estás ahí, Bella –repitió en un susurro-. Sé que aún no me has olvidado…

El silencio prosiguió a su frase y un nudo se formó en la garganta del hombre, que no conseguía dejar de sentirse como un niño: desamparado, abandonado, solo. Dejó pasar algunos minutos, tan solo para darle una oportunidad para mostrarse, pero era inútil.

- No hagas esto, por favor –dijo después, en una vaga súplica-. Sé lo que sientes. Sé que no me has olvidado. Sé que no lo has hecho porque algo tan grande como lo nuestro no puede dejarse atrás. Algo como lo que tuvimos. Sabes que estamos hechos para estar juntos.

Hizo una pausa y luego continuó, escrutando las sombras mientras hablaba.

- Sal y dime que lo que digo no es cierto. Sal y dime que no estás aquí porque me amas. Ya nada me importa excepto tú. Sé que puedo hacerte feliz si me lo permites. Al menos sal y dime que lo que siento no es suficiente. Que la forma en la que te amo no basta… que no me amas de la misma manera. Dime que no sabes que cada suspiro tiene nombre. Que cada minuto sin ti es la agonía.

Una vez más la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el silencio. No era justo, ni sensato. Sabía que ya no debía estar comportándose como alguien cuerdo, hablando a la nada en el medio de la oscura carretera. Sus acciones ya no tenían sentido, pero eso ya no le importaba. Nada jamás volvería a tener sentido si ella no se mostraba en ese momento. Si no admitía que lo amaba, que aún no lo había olvidado.

- ¡Bella! –gritó repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio. Un movimiento en los árboles fue la reacción a tan inesperado sobresalto-. ¡Sé que estás ahí, maldición! –hizo una pausa más, solo para darle una última oportunidad, pero nada cambió-. ¡Bien! ¿Así quieres hacerlo? ¡Pues de acuerdo! Estoy dispuesto a jugar este juego

El dolor que corría por sus venas se había transformado en ira, haciendo que su juicio se nublara. Ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Sólo quería que volviera. Solo quería recuperar el atisbo de felicidad que había tenido a su lado. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ello.

Miró directamente a la oscuridad del bosque mientras sacaba su arma de la parte trasera de su pantalón. El metal se sentía familiar en sus manos, una costumbre adquirida por necesidad.

- ¿Quieres fingir que no estás aquí? –bramó alzando la voz con el arma apuntando al suelo-. Pues estoy dispuesto a apostar mi vida a que lo estás -continuó mientras colocaba el arma en su garganta, justo debajo de la línea de la mandíbula-. De todos modos ya no puedo soportarlo. Esto no es estar vivo. No quiero una vida de la que no formes parte…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inhaló llenando sus pulmones del perfume que parecía provenir de la nada.

- Te amo –susurró en un último suspiro y quitó el seguro del arma, preparándose para disparar. Pero el metal desapareció de su mano sin siquiera un sonido previo que se lo advirtiera.

- ¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loco? –Edward sonrió y abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo sabía. Ella estaba ahí. O quizás se había vuelto loco, ya no le interesaba. Solo quería quedarse a su lado-. ¿Qué diablos piensas que haces? –preguntó Bella sin bajar el tono de su voz. Edward la miró mientras su corazón latía en su pecho como si intentara escapársele.

La sonrisa se extendió por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Estaba de pie frente a él. Sus facciones mucho más hermosas de como las recordaba, incluso a pesar de verse distorsionadas en una mueca de amargura. Solo podía mirarla maravillado. Sus recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia. Nada de lo que pudiera pensar sobre ella era suficiente.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? –le preguntó, insistiendo por una respuesta-. No puedes ir por ahí como un idiota amenazando con matarte. ¿Acaso estás demente? ¿Ya nada te importa?

- Solo tú –respondió y deshizo la pequeña distancia que los separaba para pegar sus labios a los de ella. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba saber que no era solo un producto de su cruel imaginación.

En un primer momento Bella se mostró renuente, pero pronto él sintió la forma en que sus labios se derretían para amoldarse a los suyos. La forma en la que los movimientos de ambos se complementaban, haciendo que la sintiera parte de sí mismo una vez más.

Estaba en lo cierto. Su vida no valdría nada jamás si no estaba con ella. Si no podía ver sus ojos, escuchar su voz y estrecharla en sus brazos.

Bella ignoró la sed que le quemaba la garganta por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca. Su perfume la envolvía, haciendo que el veneno inundara su boca, pero era fácil hacer a un lado sus ansias cuando todo lo que su corazón le pedía que hiciera era que lo amara. Sus dedos se enredaron en el corto cabello con cuidado de no hacerle daño por usar más fuerza de la necesaria.

Cuando a Edward finalmente le hizo falta el aire, se separó jadeando y apoyó su frente en la de ella para ver sus ojos. Por fin podía perderse en ellos de nuevo. El profundo negro de su mirada lo atraía en lugar de perturbarlo, como se suponía que lo hiciera.

- Te amo –repitió con un suspiro, en el que todo su mundo pareció cobrar sentido de nuevo, levantándose y acomodándose después de haber permanecido destruido y en pedazos por tanto tiempo. Ella frunció el ceño y él colocó sus dedos en los carnosos labios antes de que pudiera replicar-. Ahora es diferente. Todo será diferente. No planeo dejarte ir de nuevo.

- No lo entiendes –respondió ella quitando suavemente la mano de su boca-. Nada ha cambiado.

- Claro que sí. Yo soy diferente ahora. No planeo dejarte ir de nuevo. No lo permitiré.

- No podemos estar juntos –su voz se quebró en esa simple frase, cuando su garganta se cerró en anticipación al llanto que nunca aparecería.

- ¿Quién lo dice? –su tono se volvió desafiante.

- Es imposible.

- Nada es imposible. Tú me enseñaste eso… al amarme. Nada puede ser más increíble que el hecho de que me hayas notado. Que me hayas visto. Eres todo lo que siempre soñé y nunca supe que necesitaba. Sabes que es lo correcto. Sé que lo sabes.

- No es tan simple.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Estás hecha para mí -ella apartó la mirada y se alejó para no tener que enfrentar sus palabras-. No hagas eso. Al menos mírame. Mírame a los ojos y dime que esto no es lo que quieres. Dime que ese beso no fue sincero y te dejaré en paz. Dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo y jamás te molestaré de nuevo.

- Edward, por favor…

- No. Voltea y mírame, maldición –ordenó con voz autoritaria. Algo en ese tono hizo que ella lo mirara, encontrándose con el fuego en sus ojos. Este no era el adolescente del que se había enamorado. Esa era la súplica de un hombre. Un hombre cuya vida había arruinado al hacerle creer que podían formar una vida juntos. Un sollozo subió por su garganta al verlo, pero lo sofocó apretando con fuerza los labios.

- No es real –susurró-. No sabes quién soy, no me conoces realmente. No me ves en verdad.

- Creo que yo te veo correctamente. Eres tú la que no tiene una imagen acertada de sí misma –Bella sonrió de forma tenue, él siempre parecía saber exactamente qué decir para hacer que el peso en sus hombros no pareciera tan extenuante. Se acercó a paso lento para apoyar una mano en su mejilla… el calor de su piel hizo que se estremeciera de nuevo.

- No lo entiendes –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Edward apoyó su mano encima de la de ella, sosteniéndola en ese lugar, adoraba la sensación que le provocaba con un simple contacto. Buscó sus ojos una vez más y la miró con expresión seria y sincera.

- Pues explícamelo –respondió.


	16. 15 Tentación

**15. Tentación **

- Toma, lo necesitas –murmuró mientras le ofrecía una taza con café que ella misma había preparado. Había logrado convencerlo de ir hasta su apartamento con la promesa de que le explicaría todo. Edward tomó un sorbo y la dejó en la mesa de café. Era cierto, lo necesitaba. Aún podía sentir el alcohol en sus venas, haciendo ligeramente incoherentes sus pensamientos. O quizás solo era ella. Tenerla cerca siempre le había provocado sensaciones a las que nadie podía simplemente acostumbrarse.

- Solo dime qué sucede, por favor –ya no soportaba cargar con tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Ya no era una opción continuar sin entender por qué su mundo se había deshecho. Bella suspiró profundamente y se sentó en el sofá donde él estaba, aunque tan lejos como pudo.

- No todo es tan simple como crees –comenzó-. Hay razones por las que esto no puede pasar.

Edward estaba a punto de replicar, pero lo acalló levantando una mano en su dirección.

- Todo esto es demasiado complicado como para que puedas comprenderlo.

- Jamás intentaste explicármelo –respondió él con la voz apagada. Ella lo consideró por un momento y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Claro que él no sabía las consecuencias que podrían haber derivado de haber hecho algo así.

- Hay una razón para eso también –murmuró. La respuesta de Edward fue precedida por un bufido sarcástico.

- Claro. Seguro hay una razón para todo ¿cierto? ¿Qué tal la razón de que te fueras? ¿Qué tal la razón de que no tuvieras las agallas de despedirte? –un momento de silencio se apoderó de ambos, pero finalmente Bella habló de nuevo.

- No podía hacerlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Despedirme. No podía hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque de haberlo hecho jamás podría haberme marchado.

- ¿Y por qué debías marcharte? –otro suspiro retrasó la respuesta unos segundos.

- No era seguro para ti que me quedara. Hubieras salido lastimado.

- ¿Lastimado? –se puso de pie de repente y caminó por la habitación sin rumbo alguno-. ¿Lastimado? –repitió subiendo la voz-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que lograste al marcharte? ¿Tienes idea de lo que he vivido desde entonces? Todo lo que hice fue repetirme a mí mismo que volverías, sólo para lograr mantenerme respirando.

Hizo una larga pausa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la miraba. Había demasiadas emociones dentro de él como para que pudiera manejarlas. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera lo convencería de que no era correcto estar juntos. Su voz se transformó en apenas un susurro, débil y monótono.

- ¿Siquiera te imaginas las noches que pasé en vela intentando descifrar por qué me habías dejado? ¿Intentando no pensar en lo feliz que había logrado ser contigo? Maldición, hubiera dado mi vida entera porque me hubieras dicho lo que te sucedía. Hubiera vendido mi alma por verte de nuevo.

Bella sonrió para sí ante la ironía de sus palabras. Él no sabía de lo que hablaba. No sabía cuán verdadero era el riesgo de sus afirmaciones.

- Solo pretendía que tuvieras una vida que valiera la pena.

- Solo quería una vida contigo.

- Eso es imposible –esas tres palabras fueron demasiado para Edward. Algo en él simplemente se desató, haciendo que su sangre hirviera y su pecho se contrajera por la furia. Esa frase significaba su fin. La muerte de todo a lo que se había aferrado los últimos años.

- ¡Maldición, solo dime por qué! –gritó aventando el puño contra la pared que había a su lado con tanta fuerza que su piel se lastimó, dejando escapar una minúscula cantidad de sangre al aire. El delicioso aroma fue más de lo que Bella pudo soportar. La verdad se desataría sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, teniendo como resultado el peor de los desenlaces.

En menos de una fracción de segundo ella estaba junto a él. Lo tomaba por el cuello, presionándolo contra la pared y despegando sus pues del piso. Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Edward al tiempo que el flujo de aire se cortaba hacia sus pulmones. Aún podía sentir el resquicio del perfume en el fondo de su garganta, que quemaba con las ansias de morderlo.

La sed hacía que todo lo que veía se volviera rojo y difuminado por los bordes. Soltó un gruñido gutural desde el fondo de su garganta, preparándose para morderlo, pensando el manjar que sería probar su sangre.

Y luego lo vio boquear en búsqueda de aire y observó la mano que apresaba su garganta como si se tratara de la de alguien más. Lo mataría. A él. Aquel por el que había roto su propio corazón. Aquel por el que había abandonado toda posibilidad de ser feliz. Lo miró preguntándose qué clase de monstruo haría tal cosa, arrebatarle al mundo una presencia como la de Edward. Todo aquello que había añorado desde que había comprendido lo valioso que era. Concentró toda su voluntad en aflojar su agarre, para permitir el paso del aire.

Lo miró intentando controlar sus instintos, tan peligrosos para él en ese momento como siempre lo habían sido.

- Lo siento –susurró horrorizada de sí misma, soltándolo. Todos sus miedos habían estado a punto de volverse realidad. La realidad más aterrorizante que podría haberse imaginado. Observó a Edward caer al piso de rodillas, apoyándose en sus manos y tosiendo en busca de aire. Su intención era marcharse. Desaparecer de nuevo para ya nunca jamás volver. No podía volver a arriesgarse a que algo así volviera a suceder. Él era tan frágil, sería tan fácil lastimarlo, incluso aunque no lo pretendiera.

Sí, esa era su intención, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, solo mirándolo. Necesitaba saber que estaría bien, que sanaría. Su mente hizo un rápido recuento de sus movimientos. Lo había golpeado contra la pared con bastante fuerza, eso podría haber lastimado su espalda. Y la presión en su cuello pudo haber lacerado su tráquea, pero por la forma en que tosía compulsivamente, no parecía haberlo hecho.

Pasaron bastantes minutos antes de que pudiera hablar, moverse o respirar siquiera, pero esperó a que se compusiera para soltar las palabras que tanto había pensado.

- ¿No quieres saber lo que soy? –preguntó con la voz seca y un tono monocorde. Edward se levantó lentamente y le devolvió la mirada con la frente en alto después de un rato. Aún le costaba respirar y eso hacía que el pecho de Bella se contrajera por la culpa y la vergüenza.

- No me importa lo que seas –soltó simplemente. Bella soltó el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones por la sorpresa que le causó esa frase. Tan concisa y sin embargo tan significativa. Sintió su corazón inflarse al tiempo que su cabeza gritaba que él había perdido la cordura.

- ¿No viste lo que acaba de ocurrir? Si no me hubiera detenido te habría-

- No lo hiciste –la cortó él con el tono seco y buscando su mirada.

- Pude haberlo hecho. Aún puedo hacerlo. Si me descuido apenas un segundo podría… –dejó la frase en suspenso cuando las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

- No lo harás –la tranquilizó acariciando su cabello. Las lágrimas que nunca llegarían parecieron agolparse para impedirle pensar correctamente.

- Soy peligrosa para ti –contestó en lugar de pronunciar las palabras que tanto miedo le daban.

- Creo que tengo edad como para decidir por mí mismo los riesgos que debo tomar y los que no –Bella no podía creerlo. Estaba loco. Había perdido la cabeza.

- Soy un vampiro –dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras de modo que él tuviera tiempo de asimilarlas. De alguna forma debía hacerlo reaccionar, lograr que comprendiera la magnitud de su monstruosidad.

- Dije que no me importaba lo que fueras –respondió justo antes de besarla, enredando sus dedos en su largo cabello castaño y tomándola de la cintura para presionarla contra su cuerpo.

Ella soltó un sollozo, pero no lo detuvo, a pesar de su fuerza sobrehumana, no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo. Jamás la tendría. Sólo lo besó, sorprendida de sentir las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. El roce de sus labios, tan suave y apasionado a la vez, la combinación perfecta de determinación y desesperación. Saboreó de nuevo las gotas de agua salada, como si de un sueño se tratase, y se detuvo cuando supuso que él necesitaría aire.

Al alejarse lo miró con atención. Sus ojos enrojecidos explicaban las lágrimas, no eran suyas después de todo, aunque bien podrían haberlo sido. Aquellos ojos verdes reflejaban con exactitud la forma en la que se sentía. Todos los sentimientos que la atravesaban como dagas en el corazón: alivio, alegría, furia, miedo, desesperación…

Bajo la mirada a sus labios y no hubo fuerza mayor que la atracción que sintió hacia ellos. Intentar luchar contra ello hubiera sido en vano, así que solo se dejó llevar, perdiendo sus dedos en el cabello castaño dorado y dejó que sus pensamientos se apagaran lentamente, dando paso solo a él y a cómo la hacía sentir.

Sintió sus manos, ásperas y calientes bajando desde su rostro hasta su cintura y su cadera, y su pecho se infló para llenarse con su perfume y pegarse al de él, ansioso de contacto. Solo un par de pasos bastaron para que llegaran a la pared, solo que esta vez él era quien la mantenía prisionera entre el frio muro y su cuerpo, presionándose contra ella tanto como podía.

Un ramalazo de lucidez vino a la mente de la vampiresa cuando Edward bajó con sus labios por la tersa piel de su cuello, casi como si fuera él quien podría cometer un error.

- Podría hacerte daño –se quejó débilmente, dejando escapar un suspiro luego, cuando una de las habilidosas manos llegó a su pecho. Edward no separó sus labios de la piel que tanto deseaba, para hablar. Sólo acercó ligeramente su boca a un oído y susurró.

- Puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca –la frase, o quizás el aire que envió una oleada de calor por la piel de Bella, hicieron que se estremeciera. Se mordió el labio, ansiosa-. Soy completamente tuyo –agregó enfatizando cada palabra. Y todo el autocontrol de la mujer que indudablemente le pertenecía a ese hombre y a nadie más, se esfumó como si jamás hubiera existido.


	17. 16 Inevitable

**16. Inevitable **

"Completamente tuyo" aquellas palabras sonaban como música para Bella. Su autocontrol se había hecho pedazos y cada fibra de su ser ansiaba hacer a ese hombre suyo, ser suya… solo suya.

Edward la apoyó en contra de la pared y ella arqueó la espalda para sentirlo contra su cuerpo, presionándose contra el suyo y deseando fundirse en uno solo. Quitó las molestas prendas que le impedían sentir el calor de su piel. Por lo general la temperatura de su piel le recordaba que jamás podrían estar juntos, lo increíblemente diferentes que eran… pero no esta vez. Esta vez la temperatura del cuerpo de Edward solo hizo que la vampiresa se excitara aún más. Ese hombre era demasiado perfecto. Todo en él era increíble. Cerró los ojos y agradeció poder memorizar cada instante de lo que daba el mundo por hacer.

Él tiró de la ajustada camisa que su compañera llevaba y se maravilló con su hermoso cuerpo. Nadie podría jamás compararse con una criatura como esa. Bajó sus manos por la suave piel de ese pálido cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Tomó uno de ellos y lo apretó sin cuidado, sabedor de que no le haría daño. No necesitaba contenerse, le demostraría todo lo que sentía por ella.

Alejó su rostro solo por un momento, para observar cómo Bella arqueaba aún más la espalda, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos. Se mordía un labio en una forma que lo incitaba aún más. Se acercó, presionando de nuevo sus cuerpos para que ella fuera consciente de la forma en la que lo provocaba… ciertamente su cuerpo la reflejaba a la perfección. No recordaba haber estado tan excitado antes. Su erección intentaba forzar su salida, haciendo que la ansiedad casi le causara un dolor físico. Necesitaba tenerla… justo ahí, justo entonces.

Devolvió sus labios al femenino cuello y luego subió de nuevo a esos carnosos y rojos labios. Aquellos que deseaba ver bajando por su cuerpo y devolviéndole la vida a su adormecido corazón. Una de sus manos se entretenía masajeando una de las nalgas que tanto lo provocaban, mientras que la otra comenzaba a bajar hacia los botones de ese maldito pantalón. Deseaba arrancárselos, hacerlos trizas y por fin poder observarla desnuda, pero debió contenerse y quitarlos de la manera tradicional.

Bella se alejó un poco y soltó un gemido cuando sintió la mano de Edward bajando hasta su intimidad por encima de la tela. Luego lo sintió deshaciendo los botones uno a uno. Se mordió el labio y gimió de nuevo cuando los bajó completamente, dejándola expuesta y ansiosa. Él casi podía oler la excitación en el aire, y ella ciertamente podía hacerlo, casi le hacía perder la cabeza… pero debía concentrarse, él no era un vampiro, no podía descontrolarse de esa forma estando a su lado, debía mantener un poco de cordura. Aun así, sus manos desesperadas bajaron a una velocidad increíble para quitar el pantalón de su amante.

Deseaba más que nada sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, pero en lugar de eso, Edward la estaba provocando. Abrió los ojos para verlo de pie frente a ella, observándola.

- ¿Qué…? –comenzó a preguntar, pero él la silenció con un profundo beso, uno en el que él le entregaba su alma, esperando que ella la conservara por siempre. Ese beso, tan dulce, calmado y sincero, devolvió algo de la sensatez a Bella. La realidad la golpeó con fuerza: No podría tenerlo para siempre. Sí, él era suyo, y ella sería suya para siempre… Y cuando él partiera de ese mundo, ella encontraría la forma de seguirlo a la oscuridad, pero no podría tenerlo para siempre.

Su expresión cambió notablemente. Al alejarse él lo notó y posó su mano con delicadeza en la pálida mejilla, haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos. Se veía torturada.

- No… -susurró, y plantó un pequeño beso en esos hermosos labios-. No estés triste –suplicó, pero no pareció hacer efecto. Buscó con desesperación y encontró aquellas palabras que deseaba escuchar de ella justo entonces, aquellas que lo devolverían a la vida completamente: -estoy aquí ahora. Y estaré contigo por siempre… jamás te dejaré. Lo juro.

Bella soltó un sollozo y lo besó de nuevo, devolviendo con ese beso la promesa que sabía que jamás podría ser capaz de cumplir. "Te amo" pensó, pero no lo dijo. "No me dejes" susurraba su mente, pero sus labios callaban.

Cuando ambos sintieron cómo sus cuerpos desnudos se atraían, cualquier resquicio de cordura que conservaban se hizo añicos. Edward bajó sus labios por ese cuello y hasta sus pechos. Aquellos pezones se veían duros y ansiosos de cualquier tipo de contacto, así que eso hizo, posó su lengua en uno de ellos, primero con cuidado y luego enredándola sin rodeos. Adoraba la forma en que los sentía endurecer aún más en su boca.

Bajó una de sus manos por aquel perfecto estómago y más allá, dibujando círculos con sus dedos en el punto más sensible de aquella Diosa. Los gemidos que dejaba escapar ella, lo volvían loco. Bajó sus dedos aún más y llegó a la entrada de su intimidad, notando aquella exquisita humedad, que desbordaba notablemente, haciéndole saber que ella también lo deseaba con locura. Media sonrisa se asomó en su rostro mientras bajaba su cabeza para alcanzar ese punto con su boca.

Se arrodilló en el piso, en frente de su mujer y se dedicó a complacerla. Toda su vida se iría en ello si era necesario. Primero se dedicó a succionar su clítoris con pequeños intervalos, pero luego bajó su rostro y paseó su lengua de arriba abajo por su intimidad, encargándose de separar los labios, para llegar a su centro.

Probó su excitación y se deleitó besándola como si el mundo dependiera de ello. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes aún, y decidió reemplazar su lengua con sus dedos y dedicar su boca a rozar de nuevo aquel ansioso clítoris, que rogaba por el más mínimo contacto.

No se detuvo cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo la lámpara que Bella destrozaba en un intento por controlarse. Casi no lograba pensar en absoluto. Cualquier método era bueno para dejar escapar un poco de la energía. Un escalofrío la recorrió desde las puntas de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos, haciendo que su piel se erizara y sus músculos se contrajeran. Un profundo orgasmo la invadió por completo mientras sus manos oprimían sus propios pechos.

Solo cuando los temblores se detuvieron fue que Edward se alejó y la miró con cara de satisfacción. Por un momento solo le sonrió, haciéndole entender lo bien que se sentía, pero al observarlo así, de rodillas frente a ella, completamente desnudo, simplemente se acercó, separando sus piernas y dejándose caer, sentándose en la palpitante erección lentamente mientras besaba el cuello de su hombre, lamiéndolo, haciendo que la sed la quemara al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el miembro que la invadía poco a poco.

Edward la observó mientras ella hacía que la penetrara. Y cuando se sintió a sí mismo completamente dentro se presionó aún más, para que sintiera realmente lo mucho que ella lo provocaba. Un gruñido se escapó de su pecho y sus manos volaron a las nalgas de su amante para dirigirla en sus movimientos. No podría resistir demasiado con las ansias que lo invadían, así que cerró sus ojos y sintió los labios de ella paseándose por la piel expuesta de su cuello y sus hombros.

El ritmo aumentó poco a poco sin que ninguno de los dos fuese consciente de ello, y en poco tiempo Bella saltaba sobre él, haciendo que sus pechos saltaran al compás de sus movimientos. Él no dudó en tomarlos en sus manos y lamerlos, rodeando aquellos duros pezones con sus labios de vez en cuando, mordiéndolos cuando los gemidos se escuchaban más evidentes.

No podía creer la forma en la que esa mujer lo volvía loco y hacía que perdiera la cabeza. Jamás se había sentido así con alguien más, y no planeaba renunciar a ello de nuevo. Cruzarse de brazos mientras ella se alejaba de nuevo. Dejándolo para caerse a pedazos de nuevo. El coraje hizo que sus movimientos se volvieran bruscos, y que sus manos movieran las caderas de la mujer encima de él con desesperación, casi con furia.

- Siempre serás así de mía –gruñó-. Siempre –remarcó mientras devolvía sus labios a uno de aquellos pechos.

- Tuya… -susurró Bella mientras las palabras rebotaban dentro de su cabeza, haciendo que se corriera de nuevo con un profundo gemido, arrastrando a Edward con ella. 


	18. 17 La última noche

**17. La última noche **

- Cuéntame sobre tu vida –pidió Edward con suavidad. Permanecía recostado de lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo para poder encarar a Bella.

- No recuerdo mucho sobre mi vida –replicó ella con una pequeña mueca formándose en su boca. Él acarició su mejilla hasta que la expresión de amargura se desvaneció.

- ¿Has amado a alguien? –susurró él, casi en un hilo de voz. Un momento de silencio siguió a sus palabras. La vampiresa contempló la idea mordiéndose un labio.

- Creí que lo había hecho –respondió finalmente después de elegir sus palabras con cuidado. Él lo consideró por un momento, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas al respecto. En lugar de eso se removió en la cama donde habían terminado y levantó la vista hacia la ventana por un segundo. La luz la luna hacía que la piel de su amante se viera aún más blanca de lo que era. Sus labios rojos y carnosos hicieron que quisiera besarla de nuevo. Pensó por un momento en los dientes que escondían. En los peligros que ocultaban… y se preguntó por qué no lo asustaban como deberían hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo te convertiste en un vampiro? –preguntó de repente sin poder evitarlo. Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin su permiso, pero era algo que moría por saber. No era un tema que Bella pareciera disfrutar, pero era necesario. La vio dudar por un largo momento-. Nada de lo que me digas podría asustarme, Bella –le aseguró luego de hacer que lo mirara a los ojos-. No mentía cuando dije que te amaba.

No podía creer que dudara de ello. No había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera decirle que lo persuadiera de olvidarla. No le temía. Jamás lo había hecho, ni jamás lo haría. Incluso si moría por su mano, sería mejor destino que soportar toda una vida sin ella.

Bella tragó con dificultad y se irguió sobre sus codos. Las ansias por llorar volvieron a invadirla sin que pudiera evitarlo ni comprenderlo. Él era todo lo que deseaba… entonces ¿por qué su corazón se resquebrajaba con cada palabra de afecto? La opresión en su pecho se acrecentaba a cada segundo que pasaba con él. Como si su corazón supiese que esos segundos estaban contados. Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró para contestar a su pregunta.

- Una noche… -comenzó, pero luego se detuvo, ordenando sus ideas. Edward la esperó pacientemente- Algunos de nosotros tenemos… habilidades –soltó, renuente. Pensó que sería mejor comenzar la historia por el principio.

Quería tanto explicarle. Sabía que no sería lo conveniente, pero no podía luchar consigo misma. Quería que él lo supiera todo sobre ella. Se mordió el labio considerando por un segundo si sería prudente, pero ya no podía dejarlo de nuevo. No podía renunciar a él. Claro que tendría que hacer que él renunciara a ella, pero no en ese momento, no en esa noche. Echó un vistazo por la ventana y notó que ya se le escapaba por entre los dedos el tiempo que tendrían juntos.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, su pecho parecía desgarrarse con la indecisión. Añoraba que él la amara. Poder amarlo como se merecía. Pero no podía hacerle algo así. Una vida de tormentos y esclavitud. Sabía que los Volturi los encontrarían si intentaba quedarse con él. Una relación con un humano estaba estrictamente prohibida. Y contarle toda la verdad parecía una buena forma de hacer que él abandonara la idea de seguir adelante con esa relación, condenada desde el primer minuto. Tragó de nuevo con dificultad y una vez más su garganta ardió, recordándole lo que era.

- Hay quienes tienen poderes que afectan la mente de otros. Les hacen creer cosas que no son verdad –explicó hablando con un tono monocorde y calmado, haciendo pausas para verificar en la expresión de Edward si asimilaba lo que le decía.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? –preguntó él. Ella lo pensó por un segundo. Escogió a sabiendas el poder más siniestro en el que pudo pensar. Aquel que haría que él supiera la magnitud de la perversidad de su raza.

- Una… persona que conozco puede hacerte creer que te quemas vivo –esperó a observar su reacción, pero esta fue controlada con maestría. Después de años de ocultar su sufrimiento por haberla perdido, él podía simplemente esconder sus emociones y apaciguar sus reacciones a la perfección.

- ¿Tú que haces? –preguntó con calma. Era obvio que eso era crucial en el relato. No lo hubiera mencionado de no haber sido así. Ella suspiró.

- Imagínate… un espejo. Yo puedo evitar los poderes de otros. Algunos, por lo menos. Y si así lo deseo, puedo reflejarlos hacia otros objetivos o hacia el mismo atacante. Eso es algo que aprendí con años y años de práctica.

Todo lo dijo mirándolo fijamente, esperando su reacción. Tampoco la hubo, así que solo continuó con su relato.

- Hay alguien, un vampiro en el lugar donde me reclutaron, que puede percibir las posibles habilidades de los humanos, y así transformarlos.

Un largo silencio siguió a sus palabras. No sabía cómo explicar lo siguiente. Apartó la mirada y la clavó en el techo, prestando atención a las motas de polvo que revoloteaban encima de sus cabezas, iluminadas tenuemente por la luz de la luna. Cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar con claridad aquello que se veía como a través de un cristal empañado. Una mesa pequeña se dibujó en su mente. Paredes verdes, desgastadas. Música en un volumen demasiado fuerte. Una raída cama en un sótano.

- Yo pasaba por una mala racha cuando vinieron a mí –explicó-. No recuerdo mucho, y lo poco que puedo rescatar lo veo difuso.

- Inténtalo –la animó él con voz dulce y aterciopelada.

- Era joven. Ingenua. Trabajaba como mesera en un bar. La paga era mala, pero era suficiente para costearme los estudios. Vivía con mi novio.

Edward intentó imaginársela como una frágil e inocente humana. Enamorada de alguien que jamás podría haberla amado como él lo hacía. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y apretó los puños para controlar su expresión.

- Lo conocí cuando él estaba de viaje en mi ciudad. No recuerdo demasiado, pero sé que yo creía que me amaba. Genuinamente lo creía. Sin duda alguna… hasta que un día lo encontré en la cama con una cualquiera. Ni siquiera supe su nombre. Había estado distante las últimas semanas, pero no pensé que fuera a hacer algo así.

Bella tragó con dificultad pensando en los ojos cafés de su primer afecto, sus dulces y carnosos labios besando los suyos, su piel morena brillando con el sol y su sonrisa volviéndola loca. Ya no podía definir su rostro, pero recordaba sus dedos recorriendo su piel. Él abrazándola por la espalda en un lugar oscuro. Susurrándole al oído que ella lo era todo para él. Sintió su corazón romperse con el eco del dolor de una vida pasada. Él le había enseñado que el amor no significaba nada en absoluto. Solo cuentos de hadas y poesías melancólicas aferradas a algo imposible.

- Así que lo abandoné y me fui de inmediato –sentenció. No quería seguir recordándolo. Solo quería dejar de sentirse como una chiquilla ilusionada por las palabras que pensó habían sido sinceras-. Comencé a vivir en el sótano del bar sin que el dueño lo supiera. No me atrevía a volver a casa de mi madre. Un par de semanas después escuché que se había casado con esa mujer.

Una sonrisa amarga se extendió por su rostro y negó con la cabeza. Estaba absorta en su relato, a años y años de distancia.

- Ahí fue cuando Aro me encontró. Me explicó la vida que podía llevar. Los poderes que podía poseer… el precio que costaría. No me tomó demasiado decidir, solo quería que se acabara. Solo buscaba una salida. Así que accedí. Me mordió esa misma noche en el sótano del bar.

- Aquel imbécil debió haberte lastimado mucho –susurró Edward controlando su voz, casi no podía contener las ganas de cazar a ese tipo como a un perro y despedazarlo con sus propias manos.

Ella había olvidado que la escuchaba. Pestañeó de vuelta a la realidad y sus ojos se centraron de nuevo en el presente. Repasó sus palabras verificando cuánto había dicho. Demasiado. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza ¿por qué no podía controlarse cuando estaba con él?

- Me enseñó muchas cosas –replicó sin mirarlo. Después de un momento, tomó aire llenando sus pulmones y se volvió para encararlo-. Lo más importante fue que me quedó claro que nada es para siempre… -susurró con amargura.

- Puede serlo –replicó él.

- No… las personas cambian, los sentimientos desaparecen –le explicó con un tono amargo y lágrimas en la voz, mas no en los ojos.

- Yo te amo –musitó él. Podía ver a dónde se dirigía esto. Y no podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que se marchara de nuevo.

- No es así. Nada puede prosperar entre nosotros. Somos diferentes.

- Somos dos partes de lo mismo –la contradijo levantando la voz-. Y sé que me amas. Lo siento en mis huesos. Lo sé en mi corazón cada vez que te miro a los ojos. No es un juego, Bella.

- Sé que piensas que es real –lo consoló-. Pero no podrías tener una vida conmigo.

¿Cómo era posible que dudara de eso? ¿Cómo podía arreglárselas para no saber lo que ella significaba para él?

- No quiero una vida, te quiero a ti.

- Eso es ridículo –objetó ella poniéndose de pie y comenzando a buscar su ropa. Se vistió mientras hablaba- Es lo que crees ahora –una sonrisa dulce se asomó por sus labios-. Créeme. Cambiaras de opinión. Probablemente cuando la siguiente chica se te aparezca en frente.

Edward frunció el ceño y casi gruñó por la frustración, pero ella fingió no notarlo y continuó.

- Eres tan joven. Tan inocente. ¿Cómo podría pedirte que tomaras una decisión como la mía? Jamás podría hacerte pasar por ese horror. Por la lucha interna que enfrento cada día desde que entendí lo valiosos que podían ser ustedes.

- Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer –apuntó él con un gesto obstinado. Se puso de pie y buscó sus pantalones. Había algo acerca de discutir desnudo que le hacía pensar que no estaba tomando el asunto con la suficiente seriedad o formalidad.

- Solo bastará con que el tiempo pase para que cambies de parecer. Yo no deberé hacer nada –sus palabras eran sabias, pero ninguno de ellos quería que fueran ciertas.

- ¡Maldición, solo escúchame!

- Lo haré cuando digas algo que tenga sentido –respondió ella en tono burlón y una media sonrisa en la cara. No quería que él gritara. No quería que su última conversación fuera de esa manera. Él se le acercó peligrosamente, acunando su rostro con una mano y mirándola a los ojos.

- Nada en el mundo podría tener más sentido que esto –tomó la mano de Bella con cuidado, como si de cristal se tratara, y la posó sobre su pecho, que aún continuaba desnudo. El remordimiento la carcomió cuando sintió el palpitar de su corazón debajo de sus dedos.

¿Acaso podría haber algo más hermoso que eso? ¿Y una peor tortura? Sintió el nudo en su garganta e intentó apartar su mano, pero Edward la detuvo, manteniéndola sobre su corazón.

- ¿Lo sientes? –preguntó. Bella lo miró y sus profundos ojos verdes la atraparon, haciendo imposible que pudiera apartar la mirada-. Eres la única razón por la que late –susurró-. Y si es lo que se necesita, también por ti dejará de hacerlo –agregó en un hilo de voz.

No podía estar hablando en serio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Bella con el temor filtrándose en su voz.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Tenía muy claras sus decisiones. Ya había tomado todas las necesarias. La mirada de Bella se endureció, pero él no apartó la vista. La mantuvo en sus ojos, desafiante.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –repitió ella levantando la voz.

- Hablaba en serio cuando dije que esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez no te alejarás de todo esto. No voy a permitir que niegues esto de nuevo.

Los ojos de Edward revolotearon por una fracción de segundo a la cómoda del otro lado de la habitación, donde descansaba su arma. Cargada. Esperando. Si no era de una manera, iba a ser por la otra. Pero ya no viviría sin ella. No había duda en ello. Era lo único que sabía con certeza.

Era extraño, por lo general él intuía lo que la gente planeaba o pensaba, y en un principio ella había sido la excepción… pero ahora podía leerla a la perfección. Sabía lo que sentía, más que lo que pensaba. Conocía sus reacciones y su forma de manejarse ante las situaciones más inesperadas. Así que cuando Bella desapareció de en frente suyo para tomar el arma, él lo había anticipado.

Mientras el ruido del metal siendo retorcido llenaba el aire, un pequeño "clic" pasó inevitablemente desapercibido. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Edward mientras observaba el arma siendo convertida en algo más que polvo en las manos de Bella. Lo había logrado. Su vida ya no sería un infierno. De una forma o de otra, la incertidumbre se acabaría esa misma noche.

- Esperaba que hicieras eso –murmuró con una sonrisa en la voz. Bella alzó la vista justo para ver cómo la navaja suiza que empuñaba se clavaba en la piel de su cuello sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. El olor de la sangre inundó tanto la habitación, como sus sentidos.


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

Era un día nublado en Nueva York. Todo lo que se veía a través de la ventana del PentHouse del último piso parecía seco y sin vida… justo como la mirada de Bella. Sus ojos se perdían en los reflejos pálidos de los edificios que contemplaba con expresión ausente. Permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho. Por su postura, cualquiera pudo haber pensado que tenía frío, pero claro que eso era imposible.

Ese día se cumplía exactamente un año desde el incidente, había verificado la fecha en el calendario miles de veces, a pesar de que no era necesario que nada se lo recordara.

Podía recordarlo a la perfección. Cerró los ojos y lo vio. De pie usando solo sus pantalones. _"Esperaba que hicieras eso"_ escuchó en una voz fuerte y clara. Y entonces vio el frío y duro metal hundiéndose en su cuello, dejando escapar un grotesco sonido y haciendo que su voz se perdiera. Por un momento se dejó llevar por la sensación de pánico que se alzaba en su memoria.

"_¡No!"_ había gritado, cortando el aire a sus pulmones de inmediato, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los suyos justo antes de que su mirada se perdiera, probablemente confusa por el dolor o la pérdida repentina de sangre.

Ahora observaba a los transeúntes en las calles. Los veía a la perfección a pesar de la distancia. Solo unos cuantos abrigos negros y cabellos despeinados por el viento. Se preguntó cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida, cómo pudo haber caído en una trampa como esa, pero quizás la respuesta era obvia. Sus instintos habían sido egoístas en lugar de acertados. Era peligroso a la vez que fascinante la forma en que la mente trabajaba, lucubrando para dejar al descubierto los deseos más profundos de manera inconsciente. Quizás, creía ahora, ella no había querido ver lo que el haría, lo que provocaría, quizás… solo quizás, ella había querido que él lo intentara.

Se estremeció cuando una imagen cruzó por su mente. Podía verlo, pálido y sin expresión, sus ojos desorbitados y la sangre brotándole a borbotones por la herida, cayendo de rodillas, como si toda la fuerza hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

"_¡NO!"_ gritó de nuevo, corriendo hacia él para sujetarlo. Pero la sangre era demasiada y sus sentidos eran inevitables. Cuando el líquido escarlata tocó su piel, tibia y deliciosa, la sed se desató con más fuerza de la que ya poseía, consumiéndolo todo a su paso. Sintió sus dientes clavándose con facilidad en la herida abierta, sin miramientos de lo que podría causarle dolor o no. Aunque eso ya no era importante ahora.

Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza preguntándose por qué sentía ese inútil nudo en su garganta. Jamás podría explicarle a Edward cuánto lo sentía. Cuanto deseaba poder haberle dado una vida normal, darle una familia y envejecer junto a él. Casi podía sentir su corazón estrujándose con la certeza de que eso jamás sucedería.

Una pequeña sonrisa afligida se asomó por su rostro cuando sintió las familiares manos deslizándose por sus brazos. Suspiró llenando sus pulmones cuando los fuertes brazos la rodearon desde atrás, presionándola contra un pecho de sensación confortable e increíble aroma.

- ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Edward con un tenue susurro en su oído, justo después de plantar un tierno beso en su cuello. La sonrisa de la vampiresa se amplió, y estrechó esos blancos brazos contra su cuerpo, aferrándose a su calidez. Sabía que no era así, sabía que su cuerpo no podía estar tibio, pero así lo parecía al contacto con su piel, como si toda la electricidad que había entre ellos se materializara en lo que sentía cada vez que la tocaba.

Él aún parecía estar aguardando por una respuesta, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose tonta por cavilar en cosas que ya no tenían vuelta a atrás.

- En tu cumpleaños –respondió ella con cierta pena en la voz. Él soltó una carcajada muda y volvió a besarla.

- Fue un lindo festejo –replicó con un poco de satisfacción y orgullo filtrándose en su voz, pensando en cómo habían pasado la noche entera entre las sábanas. Ella rió, pero negó con la cabeza.

- No me refería a eso –murmuró con tono ausente.

- ¿Qué querías decir? –el ceño de ambos se frunció, el de Edward por no comprender, el de Bella, por temor a la respuesta que podría recibir a la pregunta que planeaba hacer. Mirándolo a los ojos, y luego de un suspiro, finalmente habló.

- ¿Te arrepientes? –su tono apenas fue un susurro. En un primer momento, su ceño se frunció aún más, pero luego una media sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, mientras una de sus manos se podaba en la mejilla de la muchacha, acunando su rostro con delicadeza.

- Bella… mi vida no terminó el día en que mi corazón de latir. Mi vida comenzó el día en el que desperté, aquel en el que te vi realmente por primera vez. No habría cambiado esto por nada en el universo. No puedo siquiera pensar en cómo habría sido vivir toda mi vida como humano, sin saber lo que se sentía verte de esta manera, sentirte de esta forma –la presionó contra su cuerpo con el brazo que aún mantenía alrededor de su cintura-. No puedo imaginarme un futuro en el que no hubiera sido capaz de protegerte y amarte por toda la eternidad.

Hizo una pausa, en la que buscó su mirada como si nada más existiera en el mundo.

- Yo mismo escogí esto. Y jamás, _jamás_ –remarcó- hubiera escogido algo que no fueras tú.

Una enorme sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de la vampiresa, que no dudó en subir el rostro para besarlo. Un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado, en el que demostraba todo lo que sentía por él. Sus brazos se enroscaron en su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella, y por un segundo la masculina mano se presionó en la parte baja de su espalda, pegándola a su cuerpo, pero de un momento a otro, Edward se había alejado con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Los Volturi. Están aquí –susurró tan rápido que las palabras se mezclaron unas con otras. Bella tragó con dificultad y se asomó a la ventana para poder verlos.

- Maldición –dijo en tono áspero mientras corría a recoger las pocas pertenencias que aún conservaban con ellos. Edward guardó el libro que había estado leyendo en una mochila y se la colgó en los hombros rápidamente. Todo lo demás ya estaba guardado, no hacía falta mucho de todos modos.

Abrieron la puerta tomados de la mano y subieron a la terraza por las escaleras a toda velocidad. Saltar de un edificio a otro era extremadamente fácil, pero no realmente efectivo.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto, aguardando a su próximo vuelo. Compraron varios pasajes, solo para despistarlos, ya habían acordado los destinos que comprarían, escogiendo los más distantes. El lugar al que viajaban siempre estaba planeado con anticipación. Era la única forma de que les perdieran el rastro, y de todas formas, Edward siempre podía ganar más dinero con las apuestas.

Se sentaron en sus asientos de primera clase. Las butacas eran amplias, aunque no de lo más lujosas. Había tres de ellas colocadas una junto a la otra, y otras tres más allá del pasillo. Edward había tomado el asiento de la ventanilla, mientras que Bella permanecía en el de en medio, con la cabeza con las manos, como si se encontrara muy cansada o como si sufriera por una jaqueca. Nadie se había sentado a su lado aún.

Una vez que el avión despegó, ambos suspiraron con más tranquilidad.

- No podemos seguir así –murmuró Bella en un hilo de voz, mirando a Edward por los espacios entre sus dedos.

- Lo sé –respondió éste con pesadez. Entrecerraba los ojos como lo hacía cuando intentaba descifrar lo que ella pensaba, pero una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se asomaba por su boca.

- Esta vez han estado demasiado cerca. Tiene que haber alguna manera de anticiparnos a sus movimientos –continuó.

- Me alegra que hayas dicho eso –dijo una voz aguda con un tono excesivamente amigable. Bella levantó la vista para ver a la pequeña muchacha de rasgos delicados que los miraba, de pie en el pasillo.

Se sentó en el asiento libre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, acomodada de modo que su cuerpo los encarara. Su cabello negro apuntaba en todas las direcciones, haciendo que su aspecto fuera bastante original.

- Soy Alice –anunció con la sonrisa aún dibujada en el rostro, extendiendo la mano, ofreciéndola para que Bella se la estrechara-. ¡Seremos las mejores amigas! –agregó después, mientras la mirada de Edward se posaba en los ojos del muchacho de aspecto solemne que estaba sentado al otro lado del pasillo, mirándolos fijamente.

"_Esto será interesante"_ pensó mientras Alice estrechaba su mano.

FIN


End file.
